Général Swan
by OoO-RED-OoO
Summary: [AU] Lorsque la Princesse Emma fuit les trahisons de ses parents et se retrouve, dix ans plus tard, à la tête de l'armée de l'ancienne EvilQueen. SQ
1. Chapter 1 - La Princesse Emma

**Salut !**

 **Après quelques hésitations, j'ai décidé de poster ma première fanfiction. Elle fait 15 chapitres (sans compter l'épilogue) d'environ 2,000 mots. Je publierai tout les lundis.**

 **J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira !  
**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à ABC et à Adam Horowitz et Eddy Kitsis, mais l'histoire est la mienne.**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

 **La princesse Emma**

* * *

Pour le seizième anniversaire de la princesse Emma, la reine et le roi avaient organisé un grand bal, pendant lequel ils souhaitaient annoncer deux grandes nouvelles.

Cela faisait seize ans qu'ils avaient vaincu l'EvilQueen, l'emprisonnant dans le royaume de son père. Ils avaient eu quelques remords à laisser ce peuple entre les griffes de la sorcière, mais leurs espions les avaient rassurés en leur assurant que le royaume n'était peuplé que de pauvres ères, de bandit et d'assassins. Ils avaient fait appel aux plus grands sorciers du continent pour établir un mur de puissantes épines impénétrables autour du Royaume Noir. Ainsi, mis à part les personnes de sang royal, personne ne pouvait en sortir. Régina ne devenait alors plus un danger imminent. Et voilà maintenant seize années que la Reine n'avait plus donné signe de vie.

Tous les nobles du Royaume Blanc et les souverains des autres royaumes avaient été conviés au bal. Le roi et la reine trônaient fièrement, attendant avec impatience l'arrivée de la princesse pour commencer leur annonce publique. Lorsqu'enfin celle-ci fut annoncée, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, l'accompagnant jusqu'aux trônes de ses parents. Elle leur sourit et s'installa à la gauche de sa mère.

Celle-ci prit alors la parole :

 **\- Notre fille est enfin là, nous allons pouvoir vous annoncer deux grandes nouvelles. Tout d'abord, à l'aube de sa dix-septième année, nous voulons vous faire part de notre désir de la voir mariée pour son prochain anniversaire.**

Une grande exclamation prit possession de la salle. La princesse eu toutes les peines du monde à ne pas laisser une expression de dégoût apparaître sur son visage. Jamais elle n'aurait pu croire que ses parents lui feraient ça. Jamais elle ne se marierait avec un inconnu. Elle avait remarqué le regard prédateur des hommes présents dans la salle et il était hors de question qu'elle épouse l'un d'eux.

Le roi poursuivit en souriant,

 **\- Et enfin, une grande nouvelle, la reine attend un second enfant !**

Alors que la foule explosait de joie et de félicitations, Emma eu encore plus de mal à contenir la double souffrance causé par ses parents. Ils ne l'avaient pas prévenu. Elle avait appris la nouvelle en même temps que l'intendant du palais. Quoiqu'il devait déjà être au courant puisqu'il devait probablement réorganiser le château.

Elle entendit à peine ses parents se lever pour lancer le bal. Elle se contentait de contempler la foule d'un air absent tout en lui offrant de temps à autre de faux sourires hypocrites. Ses parents lui demandèrent de descendre, de danser avec de potentiels prétendants. Elle dansa un moment avec un certain Killian, prince d'un important royaume côtier, puis avec le prince Walsh, dont elle ne se souvint même plus de la fonction de son pays. Elle reconnut la princesse Alexandra, la fille de Cendrillon et du prince Thomas. Elle discuta un instant avec elle avant de s'éclipser prétendant une migraine.

Elle se coucha en réfléchissant, elle devait absolument s'échapper, partir de ce palais qui l'étouffait. Elle devait fuir ce mariage. Elle avait moins de remords, ses parents pourraient la remplacer rapidement. Elle s'endormit donc en imaginant un plan pour s'enfuir du palais.

* * *

Le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner, ses parents la mirent au courant que leur choix portait pour l'instant sur le prince Killian. Ils ne remarquèrent même pas l'air désabusé de leur fille.

Ce comportement la conforta dans sa décision. Une fois sortie de table, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de l'intendant. Elle savait qu'aujourd'hui, il serait très occupé à gérer les invités restés au palais. Elle trouva rapidement le grand livre où il notait les horaires de départ et d'arrivée de tous les invités. Elle chercha un royaume assez éloigné du sien et dont les souverains n'étaient pas trop proches de ses parents.

Elle tomba sur Arendelle. D'après le bouquin, seuls la princesse Anna et le prince Kristoff avaient fait le déplacement. Elle n'avait jamais entendu ses parents ou leurs conseillers parler de ce Royaume, elle en avait déduit qu'ils avaient été invités pour faire bonne mesure. Ils partaient dans une heure. Cela lui laissait juste assez de temps pour emporter quelques affaires et s'enfuir.

Une fois son sac fait, elle revêtit une cape brune afin de ne pas se faire remarquer en sortant du palais. Arrivée aux écuries, elle chercha discrètement le cortège d'Arendelle. Logiquement, il devait être celui en train d'être apprêter, la princesse et le prince devaient remercier ses parents pour l'invitation. Heureusement pour elle, le coffre arrière était assez spacieux et les bagages déjà rangés, il y avait donc assez de place pour elle. Elle s'engouffra donc dans le coffre, et se cacha derrière les malles de voyage. Elle réussit également à fermer le coffre.

A peine quelques secondes après, elle entendit des bruits de pas et des voix. Le carrosse bougea et sortit des écuries. Il s'arrêta devant le palais pour permettre au couple princier de monter puis il reprit la route. Emma n'était pas mal installée. Elle s'était recroquevillé dans le fond du coffre et avait placé son sac sous sa tête. Elle finit même par s'endormir bercé par le tangage du carrosse.

Elle fut réveillée par une main qui la secouait vigoureusement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa vivement, apeuré d'être découverte. Elle se cogna violemment la tête contre le haut du coffre. Elle reprit ses esprits rapidement. Elle était face à une montagne de muscle et à une jeune fille rousse de petite taille. La capuche de sa cape était tombée révélant son visage au deux jeunes gens.

 **\- Mais vous êtes la princesse Emma ?** S'exclama, surprise, la rousse.

 **\- Je-**

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?** L'interrompit la montagne.

 **\- Je... fuis mes parents ?** Proposait-elle gênée d'être découverte aussi rapidement.

 **\- Mais pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je ne veux pas me marier. S'il vous plait, ne me ramenez pas chez eux.**

 **\- Cette décision ne nous appartient pas, il faut nous le demandions à Elsa, ma sœur. Vous n'avez qu'à nous accompagner. Vous demanderez asile politique à ma sœur et peut-être qu'elle acceptera.**

Elle acquiesça aux propos de la princesse Anna. Celui qu'elle soupçonnait être le prince Kristoff la jaugea du regard avant de se reculer pour qu'elle ait plus d'espace. Elle remit sa capuche et attendit que leur cocher finisse d'atteler une sorte de grand traîneau. Ils montèrent dedans et il démarra.

Anna lui expliqua que leur royaume était entouré de glaciers et que seuls des traîneaux pouvaient résister à la glace.

Enfin le palais d'Arendelle apparu à l'horizon. Il était magnifique.

Ils furent accueillis par une foule qui se pressait de part et d'autre de la rue. Enfin ils entrèrent dans l'enceinte du palais. Sur les marches, une femme blonde vêtu d'une fine robe bleue les attendait. Celle-ci fut surprise de compter une autre femme avec sa sœur et son beau-frère.

Anna la serra dans ses bras et la poussa dans le palais, elle les conduit jusqu'à une salle vide et expliqua la situation à sa sœur. Elle la jaugea du regard avant de décider qu'elle pouvait rester mais que si ses parents lui demandaient si elle l'avait vue, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir leur mentir, et de risquer de lancer une guerre s'ils apprenaient la vérité.

La princesse la remercia et lui demanda de ne révéler à personne son identité. Elle eut l'idée de se présenter comme Emma Swan, orpheline qu'Anna et Kristoff avaient sauvée sur la route. Elsa accepta.

* * *

Au Royaume Blanc régnait un grand désordre. La Princesse avait disparu. Tous étaient persuadé qu'elle avait été enlevée.

Snow était, quant à elle, persuadée que Regina était à l'origine de cet enlèvement. Furieuse, elle avait décidé de se rendre au Royaume Noir sur le champ pour libérer sa fille de l'emprise de l'EvilQueen. David, plus mitigé, accompagna tout de même sa femme et emmena avec lui une bonne partie de la garde, Scarlett et un des magiciens qui avaient aidés à ériger le mur d'épines.

Il leur fallut deux jours à cheval pour atteindre le royaume. Le mur d'épine n'avait pas bougé, toujours aussi imposant et terrifiant. Le magicien répéta au couple royal que pour qu'ils puissent entrer, il leur suffisait de se piquer sur une des épines. Le roi approcha son doigt d'une des épines et fit perler du sang sur celle-ci.

Les épines se séparèrent, laissant un étroit passage apparaître. Le cortège royal continua sa route. Ce qu'ils découvrirent de l'autre côté les surprit, toute la population du Royaume Noir semblait figée, comme des statues.

Le cortège se dirigea vers le château. Ils purent observer tout au long de leur route, le peuple statufier. Dans le château, ils assistèrent au même spectacle. Ils virent même la Reine, figée.

Il était impossible qu'elle puisse être à l'origine de l'enlèvement de la princesse. Snow demanda tout de même au magicien de lever le sortilège qui les figeait. L'ancienne EvilQueen s'écroula soudain. Quand elle se releva, elle croisa le regard de tout le cortège. Elle fut décontenancée. Voilà près de seize ans qu'elle était emprisonné dans son propre corps dans l'impossibilité de bouger mais pouvant penser, voir et même écouté les bruits alentours.

 **\- Est-ce toi qui as enlevé ma fille ?** Demanda Snow.

Regina la regarda confuse.

 **\- Tu as une fille ?**

 **\- Tu vois bien que ce n'est pas elle. Viens, Snow, rentrons.** Répondit David.

Sans un regard pour la reine déchue, le cortège sortit du Royaume. Ils ne se rendirent pas compte de la soudaine animation du peuple.

Arrivé au palais, ils lancèrent des avis de recherche dans tout le Royaume puis dans tous ceux alentour. Ils exclurent les Royaumes aux conditions extrêmes, comme Arendelle ou le désert d'Antor.

Mais bien vite, les recherches se firent moins actives. Snow accoucha d'un petit prince qui accapara l'attention de ses parents. Au bout de deux années sans nouvelles, il fut établi que la Princesse avait probablement été tuée.

Le Prince Neal grandi donc avec la sur-protection de ses parents, trop peureux à l'idée de perdre un autre enfant.

* * *

Huit ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la fuite d'Emma.

A Arendelle, elle avait demandé à intégrer la garde de la reine. Elle s'était entraînée jour et nuit pour pouvoir monter les échelons. Il lui fallut cinq ans pour devenir Général de l'armé d'Elsa. Elle s'était illustrée dans la guerre qui les avait opposés au prince Hans.

Trois ans après son arrivée, elle avait découvert qu'elle possédait de la magie. D'après Elsa, il s'agissait de la plus pure des magies blanches, celle issue du Véritable Amour. Elle l'avait aidée à maîtriser ses pouvoirs.

Deux ans après sa fuite, Elsa lui avait montré la lettre que ses parents avaient envoyée à tous les Royaumes : la princesse Emma était morte. Cela avait beaucoup attristé la concernée. Ses parents avaient cessé leurs recherches rapidement. Ils souhaitaient probablement se concentrer uniquement sur son frère Neal. Ce jour-là, elle déclara être réellement orpheline.

Ça faisait un an qu'Emma ne se sentait plus vraiment à sa place à Arendelle. Bien sûr, tous la respectaient pour ses exploits. Elle avait trouvé une nouvelle famille en Elsa, Anna et Kristoff ainsi que dans leur fils Olaf.

Mais elle voulait plus d'action, car depuis la fin de la guerre, trois ans plus tôt, c'était le calme plat, plus aucun royaume ne souhaitait affronter l'armée du Royaume des Neiges. Lorsque l'armée du prince Hans avait été mise en déroute, des offres de paix avaient surgis de la part de tous les royaumes voisin d'Arendelle.

En riant, Anna lui avait dit, un soir où elles discutaient de ce sujet que si elle voulait défendre une cause désespéré, elle n'avait qu'à proposer ses services à l'EvilQueen. Mais depuis cette phrase n'avait pas quitté son esprit.

Ainsi, un matin, elle se rendit à la salle du trône, pour dire à Elsa qu'elle avait décidé de tenter de rejoindre l'armée de l'EvilQueen. Elle l'a prévenu également qu'elle ne partirait que lorsque son successeur sera formé complètement.

Elsa fut triste de l'annonce du départ d'Emma, mais accepta tout de même. Il fallut quatre mois à Emma pour former son second à toutes les techniques et stratégies qu'elle avait elle-même élaborées et qui lui avait permis de remporter d'importantes batailles.

Emma partit donc, seule sur les routes en direction du mur d'épines. Elle avait entendu, au palais de ses parents une rumeur comme quoi, seul le sang royal pouvait ouvrir un passage dans l'imposante barrière. Il lui fallut neuf jours pour rejoindre la frontière entre le Royaume Blanc et le Royaume Noir.

Quand enfin elle arriva au pied du mur, elle descendit de son fidèle destrier, Alcide. Il faisait nuit noire. Elle réfléchit un instant puis se décida à se piquer la pulpe de son doigt sur une grosse épine. Quand le sang entra en contact avec l'épine, un bruissement se fit entendre. Et les ronces se déplièrent afin de dégager un étroit passage qu'Emma et Alcide empruntèrent.

Sur le chemin, Emma avait réfléchi à la manière d'aborder la Reine. Il était évident qu'elle ne devait pas lui faire part de son ancienne vie. Elle avait donc décidé de reprendre l'identité qu'elle avait auprès le peuple d'Arendelle. Elle allait prouver à l'ennemie de ses parents qu'elle avait besoin d'elle, pour sa sécurité.

Son but ultime étant de devenir le général de ses armées. Et pour ça elle était prête à tout, sauf peut-être à s'en prendre à des innocents.

Ainsi, elle se retrouva dans le Royaume Noir. La nuit l'empêcha de se rendre vraiment compte du royaume qu'elle traversait le plus silencieusement possible. Enfin elle arriva aux alentours du château. Elle attacha Alcide à un arbre.

Elle continua à pied. A l'entrée, deux gardes, et sur les murailles, quatre, semblaient faire leur ronde. Elle se décida à escalader les murailles. Elle s'était interdit d'utiliser la magie, de peur que la sorcière la remarque. Une fois sur le chemin de garde, elle se dirigea le plus discrètement possible vers le château.

Elle évita avec agilité les différents gardes. Elle se dirigea vers ce qui lui sembla l'étage le plus surveillé, deux hommes protégeaient une porte finement taillée. La chambre de la reine. Les gardes étaient endormis. Elle put donc se diriger très silencieusement dans la chambre de la souveraine.

Elle la vit endormie paisiblement dans un grand lit. Elle avisa une chaise à droite du lit et s'assit, fixant la brune.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Voilà^^**

 **J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ;)**

 **Je remercie Enoradesmots d'avoir eu le courage de me corriger :D**

 **A lundi prochain !**


	2. Chapter 2 - La Reine Noire

**Salut !**

 **Merci beaucoup pour tout vos follow, favorite et review ! Je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise !**

 **Guest(1) : Oui en effet, je voulais la publier ici aussi^^**

 **Lisa418 : Si tout à fait ! J'espère que la suite te plairas !**

 **Guest(2) : Merci beaucoup ! Oui je sais, avec le recul je pense que je vais passer à deux publications par semaine, mais j'hésite un peu :)**

 **Petit message aux Gest, vous pourriez vous trouver un pseudo ? Comme ça c'est plus pratique pour moi^^**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à ABC et à Adam Horowitz et Eddy Kitsis, mais l'histoire est la mienne.**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 2_**

 **La Reine Noire**

* * *

Comme tous les matins, depuis maintenant huit ans, Régina se réveilla à l'aube. La réorganisation d'un royaume prenait du temps, beaucoup de temps.

Quand le cortège royal était parti, l'abandonnant au milieu des décombres du château, elle était restée confuse. Snow avait une fille, qui avait disparu.

Et surtout elle avait été immobilisée dans son corps pendant seize ans. Une telle expérience vous change, parce que si votre corps ne peut bouger, votre cerveau, lui, fonctionne toujours. Ainsi, elle avait eu le droit à une très longue introspection de seize ans. Pendant toutes ces années, il lui était fréquemment arrivé, comme tous ses sujets, de promettre d'abandonner sa vengeance, de ne plus commettre de crimes.

Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, c'était le cas. Elle gouvernait avec justice et droiture, et ses sujets s'étaient repentis et l'adoraient. Elle avait enfin ce qu'elle souhaitait le plus au monde : la reconnaissance et l'amour de ses sujets.

Elle se réveilla donc ce matin-là comme tous les autres matins. Elle s'assit sur son lit, s'étirant et s'apprêtait à descendre dudit lit quand une forme bougea à sa gauche. Elle se releva d'un bon et dans sa main apparaît une boule de feu. Devant elle, assis tranquillement sur sa chaise, une femme blonde la regardait en souriant.

 **\- Bonjour, je suis Emma Swan.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma chambre ?** La Reine était choquée par la nonchalance de la femme. Elle en fit disparaître sa boule de feu.

 **\- Je voulais vous montrer les failles de votre sécurité... Et ça n'a pas été très difficile.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?** La curiosité commença à étreindre la Reine.

 **\- Je viens vous proposer mes services.**

 **\- Vos services ?** Régina leva un sourcil entendu en détaillant la blonde.

 **\- Je voudrais intégrer votre garde** , expliqua Emma, sans s'attarder sur la remarque de la brune. **Je suis l'ancien Général de l'armée d'Arendelle.**

 **\- Et qu'est-ce que vous faites ici dans ce cas ?**

 **\- Ça fait deux ans que l'ensemble du pays est en paix avec tous ses voisins... J'ai besoin d'actions, et je me suis dit que devenir votre général serait un bon défi.**

La blonde n'avait pas quitté son sourire de tout son discours. La Reine était abasourdie. Quelle prétention et quel culot ! Cette femme se permettait de rentrer dans sa chambre pendant la nuit et de lui proposer comme ça d'intégrer sa garde ! Mais un détail l'interpellait : comment avait-elle traversé le mur d'épines ? Quand elle lui posa la question, la jeune femme se contenta de dire qu'elle aussi possédait de la magie, mais qu'elle l'utilisait rarement, préférant compter sur sa force physique.

Regina fut surprise. En même temps, elle n'avait jamais cherché à détruire le mur, son peuple lui trouvant un aspect rassurant.

La brune décida d'accepter la requête de la blonde. Mais elle devrait prouver sa valeur. Tout d'abord en restant un mois complet aux ordres de son commandant actuel. Si celui-ci la trouvait apte à obéir aux ordres sans rechigner, elle lui ferait passer l'ultime épreuve. Affronter chaque membre de sa garde et enfin son commandant. Le dernier combat serait un match à mort. Le survivant prendra la place de commandant.

Emma accepta tout sourire, même si obéir à quelqu'un ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça. La Reine se changea d'un geste de poignet et sorti, Emma à sa suite. Les gardes regardèrent la nouvelle venue choqués.

Regina convoqua son Commandant. Elle lui fit part de la présence d'Emma Swan dans sa chambre, et du fait qu'elle aurait pu aisément mettre fin à ses jours, sans être le moins du monde inquiété par la garde royale. Elle lui ordonna également de la prendre à l'essai.

Bretis Dret était le Commandant de la Reine depuis le Réveil. Ainsi était nommée la période des seize années où le peuple et la Reine furent emprisonnés dans leurs corps.

Bretis était également un Loups-garou. Au Réveil, Regina s'est rendu compte qu'un tiers de son peuple était constitué de lycanthropes. Elle les intégra du mieux qu'elle le put au sein des humains.

Ainsi, Bretis s'excusa de la négligence des gardes et accepta de bonne grâce de prendre Emma Swan dans la garde. Il lui fallut moins d'une semaine pour comprendre le potentiel incroyable qu'elle représentait et trois jours de plus pour demander à la Reine de la nommer à sa place.

* * *

Emma appris beaucoup de chose sur les huit dernières années.

Quand ses parents étaient partis du Royaume Noir, la Reine et son peuple avaient mis beaucoup de temps à se rendre compte qu'ils pouvaient à nouveau bouger. Ils se rendirent compte que leur corps n'avait pas vieilli. Ainsi Regina avait toujours ses vingt-cinq ans. Quand elle était sortie du château, qui tombait en ruine, elle avait découvert l'état de son royaume et de ses sujets.

Elle fut réellement touchée par ces pauvres gens perdus, livrés à eux même. Elle décida de tous les réunir dans le château. Elle leur expliqua qu'ils étaient tous dans la même galère, qu'ils avaient tous vécus la même chose, et que par conséquence, ils devaient s'entraider. Elle leur demanda de tous se réunir en fonction de leur aptitudes ou métier. Elle leur annonça ensuite que sa magie pourrait leur servir à reconstruire le gros des bâtiments mais que pour le reste, tout reposait sur eux.

Elle commença par rénover le château où elle logea le maximum de gens. Elle mit un mois à rénover son château, quatre pour la ville au pied du palais et huit pour remettre en état tous les villages de son royaume.

Elle réorganisa l'ensemble du territoire, créant une vingtaine villages qui comptaient entre cent et six cents habitants. La ville comptait, elle, un millier habitants et le château, plus de deux cent. La ville et les villages furent renommés par le peuple.

Une milice fut créée dans chaque village, chargée de faire respecter la justice royale. En effet, même si la Reine n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'EvilQueen, elle n'acceptait aucune faute. Ainsi un meurtre était puni de mort s'il n'était pas justifié, un vol était puni d'emprisonnement s'il n'était conduit que par l'avidité et non par la nécessité.

Il fallut quatre ans au Royaume Noir pour devenir un havre de paix où aucune pauvreté, discrimination ou crime n'étaient toléré. Le peuple était prospère et vouait une adoration sans limite à sa Reine. Tous les ans, Regina faisait le tour de son Royaume, visitant les villages, conversant avec son peuple, offrant des places à la ville à ceux qui en avaient besoin ou envie.

Elle était bien loin de l'EvilQueen qui laissait derrière elle des charniers, tout comme son peuple était bien loin du ramassis de bandits ou d'anormaux enfermés dans le Royaume Noir. Le Royaume n'avait de Noir que le nom.

Les Loups Garous se fondaient totalement dans la masse, ils étaient totalement acceptés par les humains et surtout ils étaient très respectés, leur force incroyable faisant d'eux de très bons soldats ou de très bons porteurs.

De même tous les mariages étaient acceptés, hétérosexuels comme homosexuels, ils avaient autant de valeur, l'un comme l'autre. De même il était interdit d'arranger des mariages sans le consentement complet des deux concernés.

Une fois par an, les Chefs de tous les villages étaient conviés à la ville où se tenait un grand conseil au cours duquel étaient décidées d'importantes choses. Ainsi, le peuple avait toujours son mot à dire.

Emma était impressionnée par le régime que la Reine avait instauré en huit ans. Elle se rendit compte que la façon de gouverner de Regina était plus juste que celle de ses parents. En effet, au Royaume Blanc, le peuple n'avait que peu d'attention de la part des nobles et même des souverains. Ses parents devaient constamment se plier aux volontés des différents nobles dont ils étaient dépendants. De même, jamais Emma n'avait entendu parler de Loups Garous. Tout comme elle n'avait jamais vu un couple de même sexe au château de ses parents.

Malgré tout cela, elle avait décidé de modifier fondamentalement la garde et la milice du Royaume Noir. Elle avait exposé ses idées à Régina, lui expliquant comment ses idées pouvaient rendre son royaume encore plus sûr.

* * *

En deux mois, elle avait réussi à chambouler le fonctionnement de l'armée de la Reine. Elle avait établi de nouveaux entraînements et choisi un second en la personne de Mulan, une guerrière féroce qui était une des seules à réussir à lui tenir tête lors des entraînements.

Elle avait fait le tour des villages du royaume, accompagnée de la Reine en personne. Elle s'était présentée et avait inspecté les casernes des villages.

Les grades étaient basiques, le Capitaine contrôle entre deux et six Lieutenants en fonction du nombre d'habitant, qui commandaient soit des Caporaux, si les habitants étaient nombreux, soit un certain nombre de soldats.

Elle ne modifia pas les grades, elle remplaça juste l'ancienne appellation de Commandant par celle de Général, le titre qu'elle avait bien aimé à Arendelle. Elle imposa aussi qu'un Maître d'Armes soit désigné pour apprendre aux jeunes gens, de tous les sexes, à se battre. Elle était persuadée que si une grande partie de la population du Royaume apprenait à se battre, ils auraient un atout si l'Extérieur* venait à leur déclarer la guerre. Elle avait bien sûr assurée à Regina qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue de telles rumeurs avant d'arriver dans le Royaume Noir. Mais s'était une hypothèse qu'il ne fallait surtout pas ignorer.

Elle avait traversé des villages dans plusieurs royaumes où le petit peuple s'inquiétait de savoir le ramassis de meurtriers, de voleurs, de brigands et autres vilains réuni dans un même endroit. Et tout particulièrement de la présence de l'EvilQueen qui avait tenté de les détruire. Si ce n'était pas dans les projets actuels des souverains des autres royaumes, cela restait une menace qui planait sur leur Royaume.

Il lui fallut près d'un mois supplémentaire pour convaincre la Reine de construire de nouvelles défenses. Ainsi, il fut voté lors d'un conseil exceptionnel, auquel tous les Chefs de villages assistèrent et au cours duquel, tous votèrent la construction d'avant-postes tout autour du mur d'épine, le tout à une journée de cheval les uns des autres.

Il fut également décidé de créer un régiment spécial, constitué de soldats qui surveilleraient le mur et préviendrait les villages alentour et la ville en cas d'invasion ou d'une visite de l'extérieur. Les soldats qui s'engagèrent furent nommé les Gardiens.

Il fut décidé également les différents critères de recrutement et que ce serait le Général qui se chargerait personnellement de les sélectionner.

Les Gardiens garderaient par groupe de trois chaque avant-poste. Ils auraient pour seule mission d'observer le mur de ronces. L'un resterait dans l'avant-poste tandis que les deux autres parcouraient la distance qui les séparait de l'autre avant-poste, soit à cheval pour les humains, soit sous leur forme de loups pour les lycanthropes.

Ainsi la plupart des Gardiens ne devaient pas avoir de famille. En effet ils passaient presque la totalité de leurs journées à cheval ou à courir, pour les Loups-garous. Une fois arrivé dans un nouvel avant-poste, ils devaient compléter un rapport dans un livre qui était vérifié tous les mois par un délégué royal.

Quatorze avant-postes furent créés.

Les engagements en tant que Gardien étaient de minimum un mois. Généralement, les jeunes soldats tout justes engagés, ou les vétérans sans famille prenaient la place de Gardiens fixes. De même beaucoup de loups répondirent à l'appel. C'était un poste parfait pour les jeunes en mal d'aventures ou les plus vieux qui cherchaient la tranquillité d'une journée à courir sous leur forme animale.

La Reine compris rapidement l'intérêt du nouveau poste créé par son Général et sut qu'elle n'avait pas commis une erreur en la nommant à la tête de son armée.

* * *

L'Extérieur n'était pas la seule menace à laquelle le Royaume Noir faisait face.

En effet, six mois après l'arrivée d'Emma, les Trolls, qui étaient restés jusque alors dans leur territoire, se mirent à attaquer les villages au nord-ouest du royaume. Une guerre se déclencha donc.

Emma vit l'occasion de prouver sa valeur à la Reine et de montrer à ses soldats ses connaissances en matière de stratégies et de guerre.

La guerre dura cinq mois, pendant lesquels les soldats de la Reine se battirent avec courage et détermination. Beaucoup de pertes furent à déplorer. Mais le bilan des morts n'étaient pas aussi conséquent qu'il aurait pu être.

Malgré le refus de son Général, Regina se rendit sur les champs de batailles. Elle traversa même Bailieux. Le village avait été le premier à subir la colère des Trolls. Ceux-ci l'avaient totalement détruit. Quelques survivants avaient rejoint les villages alentours, mais beaucoup d'enfants avaient perdu leurs parents.

Alors que la Reine traversait le village en feu, elle avait été attirée par un bruit entre les débris d'une maison. Elle les écarta d'un geste de la main et ce qu'elle découvrît fini de fendre son cœur. Agenouillé au-dessus du corps sans vie d'une femme brune, un petit garçon d'à peine quatre ans pleurait. Il releva la tête vers Regina quand il se rendit compte qu'il était observé.

Il lui jeta un regard larmoyant en gémissant : " ** _Maman..._** " En désignant le cadavre de sa mère.

Regina s'accroupit à côté du petit brun et le pris dans ses bras. Elle tenta de le consoler un peu gênée, peu habituée à être tendre avec les autres. Un sentiment étrange la parcourut. Elle sentit une sorte de chaleur prendre possession de son corps quand elle perçut les battements affolés du cœur du garçon.

Elle se souvient de la visite de Cora, bien des années auparavant alors qu'elle était encore l'EvilQueen. Sa mère s'était mise en tête de lui trouver son véritable amour. Sa visite s'était terminée avec la plus grosse erreur que Regina estimait avoir faite au cours de sa vie, boire la potion de stérilité.

La Reine interpréta le sentiment qui la traversa comme une sorte d'amour maternel immédiat pour le petit garçon. Elle sentit l'enfant resserrer sa prise autour de son cou. Alors sans réfléchir, elle se téléportât dans son palais. Le brun ne remarqua pas le brusque changement d'environnement, trop occupé à renifler dans le cou de Regina.

Quand l'enfant fut calmé, elle lui tendit une pomme fraîchement cueillie. Il la mangea avec reconnaissance avant de sourire pour la première fois à la Reine. Celle-ci senti son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine.

 **\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?** Lui demanda-elle, doucement.

 **\- Henry...** Renifla l'enfant.

 **\- Mon père aussi s'appelait Henry, c'est un très joli nom.**

L'enfant lui sourit aussi.

* * *

 _* L'Extérieur : c'est le nom donné par le Royaume Noir aux autres royaumes qui se tiennent à l'extérieur de la barrière de ronce._

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! Encore merci pour vos review, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, j'y répondrais !  
**

 **Je remercie Enoradesmots d'avoir corriger le chapitre !  
**

 **A lundi prochain !**


	3. Chapter 3 - L'espionne

**Salut !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien et que votre week-end c'est bien passé ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! On change de point de vue et on découvre ce qu'il se passe de l'autre côté du mur d'épine...  
**

 **Guest(1) : Merci beaucoup !**

 **jessie ** : **Merci ! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise !**

 **Guest(2)** : **Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que l'histoire continuera à te plaire !**

 **Emera : Merci à toi de la commenter ^^**

 **Louvegarou : C'est sûr, elle n'a pas été gâté du point de vue de la communication XD Pour leur défense c'était une maladresse ou un oubli ! En tout cas ce n'était pas volontaire ! Régina à bu la potion de stérilité parce qu'elle était persuadée que Cora voulait qu'elle ait un enfant pour en faire une marionnette et se débarrassait d'elle… Elle l'a bien vite regretté ! Merci pour tes commentaires, ils m'ont fait très plaisir !**

 **Merci encore pour tout vos retours, vos follows et vos favorites ! Ils me touchent énormément :)**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à ABC et à Adam Horowitz et Eddy Kitsis, mais l'histoire est la mienne.**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

 **L'espionne**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, le prince Neal avait dix printemps.

La reine et le roi le couvaient de toute leur attention et tentaient de le protéger pour ne pas qu'il disparaisse comme sa sœur. Cette dernière était devenue un sujet tabou dans le royaume.

Cela faisait longtemps que le Royaume Noir n'avait pas fait parler de lui. Les souverains blanchards* et leurs homologues étrangers redoutaient toujours la menace que représentaient la Reine Noire et son Royaume.

Ils étaient de plus en plus apeurés. C'est pourquoi, ils constituèrent un Conseil Exceptionnel, pendant lequel, il fut décidé que quelqu'un devait entrer dans le royaume et voir l'étendue de la menace.

Après plusieurs délibérations, la Reine Blanche proposa sa meilleure amie Scarlett. Pour finir de convaincre les autres elle leur révéla sa nature lupine. Ils acceptèrent malgré leur méfiance vis à vis des lycanthropes. C'est ainsi que Scarlett, après avoir de son côté accepté, acquit une fiole avec un peu de sang royal, pour pouvoir entrer dans le Royaume Noir.

Elle partit à l'aurore, quand les boulangers se levaient pour allumer leurs fours. Arrivée au mur d'épines, elle fit couler quelques gouttes de sang sur une des épines et s'engouffra dans le passage. Une fois traversé, elle se déshabilla et rangea toute ses affaires dans un sac, puis elle se transforma en loup, et, se saisissant du sac, commença à courir dans la forêt. Elle arriva bientôt en vue d'un village, reprit forme humaine et entra dans le village. A sa grande surprise, celui-ci était très animé. Elle pût rapidement se fondre dans la foule.

Elle accosta une femme qui lui paraissait aimable.

 **\- Excusez-moi...**

 **\- Bonjour !** Lui répondit la jeune fille en lui souriant. **Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, je ne vous ai jamais vu, vous venez d'Alor? Ou peut-être de Vivebrul?**

 **\- Je ne suis effectivement pas d'ici... En fait je cherche à rejoindre le château de la Reine...**

 **\- Vous voulez aller à la capitale ? C'est simple, il vous suffit de suivre la Route de la reine ! Vous arriverez à Apfel en trois jours de marche, deux de cheval et une de course !**

 **\- De course** ? Questionna Scarlett ne comprenant pas.

 **\- Et bien si vous êtes un lycan.**

Scarlett fut choquée que la jeune fille parle des loups garous aussi légèrement, comme si c'était un sujet normal.

 **\- Kyron, le fils du forgeron, prétend avoir réussi à y aller en une demi-journée... Enfin, sinon je vous conseille de vous arrêter à Hachebois pour la nuit.**

 **\- Très bien, merci beaucoup !**

Scarlett s'éclipsa rapidement encore bouche bée des propos de la jeune fille. Dans ce village, les loups garous semblaient vivre au grand jour et être acceptés par les humains.

Elle sortit rapidement du village, et se transforma quand elle en fut suffisamment éloignée. Elle continua sa course effrénée, longeant la route de la reine. En effet, il faisait nuit depuis quelques heures quand elle aperçut des lumières au loin.

Une énorme ville, surplombée par un palais, se découpait à l'horizon. Elle se transforma en humaine avant de s'engager sur la route. Devant elle, une Grande Arche donnait sur la ville fortifiée et sur sa droite, une allée longeait la muraille, qui protégeait la ville, en direction du château. Plusieurs maisons en pierres sculptées avaient été construites aux alentours de la ville.

Elle décida de passer la nuit dans une auberge et entra dans celle qui était aux abords de la ville.

* * *

Scarlett entra donc dans l'auberge, celle-ci était remplie. Une jeune serveuse blonde réussit tout de même à l'apercevoir et la saluât.

 **\- Bonjour, bienvenu à La Pomme d'Or ! Je suis Rianne, que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

 **\- Bonjour, je voudrais une chambre et un dîner...**

 **\- Bien sûr, suivez-moi.**

Rianne la fit traverser la taverne jusqu'à un meuble. Elle le contourna et sortit un grand livre. Elle l'ouvrit et le feuilleta jusqu'à tomber sur une page où les écritures s'étaient arrêtées. Elle sortit de l'encre et une plume.

 **\- Voilà ! Alors, vous désirez dormir combien de temps ? Juste une nuit, ou toute la semaine ?** Questionna la jeune fille.

 **\- Je ne sais pas encore... Disons deux nuits** , réfléchit Scarlett.

 **\- D'accord ! Je suppose que vous êtes seule ?** Scarlett hocha la tête, **donc une chambre simple à trois Couronnes la nuit, ça vous fera donc 6-C-** * **.**

Scarlett était confuse, aux Royaume Blanc, la monnaie était en écu, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de couronne.

Voyant la confusion sur le visage de la brune, Rianne la rassura.

 **\- Vous n'avez pas de Couronnes ? Montrez-moi la monnaie que vous possédez.**

Avec appréhension, Scarlett sortie la bourse qu'elle avait emporté et sorti quelques écus.

 **\- Ah, de l'ancienne monnaie, attendez, c'est des écus du Royaume Blanc, donc ça vous fera un écu d'or pour les deux nuits.** Scarlett lui tendit l'écu en question, peu sûre d'elle. **Je vous conseille d'aller au bureau de change demain, seul les commerces en dehors de la ville acceptent les anciennes devises. Ah, je ne vous ai pas demandé votre nom, pour la chambre.**

 **\- Heu... Scarlett** , hésitât-elle.

Rianne nota donc son prénom sur le livre, elle indiqua le chiffre 2 puis 1 écu d'or du RB (6-C-).

 **\- Et voilà !**

Elle souffla sur l'encre pour la faire sécher, puis elle referma le livre, le rangea dans le meuble, fit de même avec la pièce qu'elle glissa dans une bourse à sa ceinture.

 **\- Vous venez, on va vous trouver une table pour votre dîner.**

Elle entraina à nouveau la louve à travers la taverne et elle s'arrêta devant une table vide. La brune s'y installa pendant que Rianne lui décrivait ce que la taverne pouvait lui offrir comme repas.

Pendant son dîner, elle observa les autres clients.

En arrivant au Royaume Noir, elle s'était attendue à découvrir une immense pauvreté, une famine, des révoltes, des mendiants et des brigands tout au long de la route qu'elle avait emprunté, mais mis à part quelques marchands, paysans et voyageurs, elle n'avait croisé personne.

De même, les rares villages qu'elle avait aperçu étaient prospères et semblaient très animés.

Apfel était la preuve vivante de la mauvaise idée que les autres royaumes s'étaient fait du Royaume Noir. Elle n'y était pas entrée mais rien que de l'extérieur, elle était sublime, avec ses murs de pierres taillées, ses maisons assorties et son château avec ses allures de palais.

Les clients de la taverne n'étaient pas des gueux comme ceux de son village. Ils n'étaient pas non plus des nobles, mais plutôt de riches marchands ou paysans et des bourgeois.

A sa gauche un groupe de soldats discutaient avec animation de leur journée. En tendant l'oreille, elle apprit que deux d'entre eux étaient originaire de Kast, un village lointain. Apparemment, ils étaient rattachés à la garde personnelle de Tristant Frêne, le chef de leur village, venu à Apfel pour le Grand Conseil annuel. L'un d'eux racontait que son frère avait combattu pendant une guerre au côté du Général, et qu'il était fier de l'avoir rencontré aujourd'hui. Ils continuèrent de vanter les exploits de ce Général. Scarlett s'en désintéressa rapidement.

A sa droite, deux marchands discutaient de leurs ventes. L'un avait vendu beaucoup de textiles pendant le marché qui avait eu lieu le matin même, et l'autre avait obtenu un bon prix de la part des forges royales pour son acier et espérait vendre le reste de sa cargaison le lendemain pendant le marché des artisans.

Ensuite, Scarlett fut prise dans une discussion entre un très bel homme et trois ménestrels. Après délibération moyennant, un diner et une chambre pour la nuit, l'homme éleva la voix.

 **\- Mes amis, ce soir ces jeunes gens vont nous divertir.**

Tout le monde applaudi et les discussions cessèrent petit à petit.

 **\- Merci Aubergiste** , déclara un homme roux. **Je vous propose d'écouter la bataille de Riveroite.**

Apparemment, cette chanson était populaire, car tous applaudirent. Le rouquin sortit une flûte et son acolyte un luth tandis que la femme qui les accompagnait commença à chanter. C'était une chanson racontant comment les trolls avaient envahi le sud du Royaume et comment les soldats de la Reine, sous les ordres du Général Swan, les avaient vaincus. Ce n'était pas seulement un chant à la gloire du Général, mais aussi une commémoration à toutes les vies que les trolls avaient pris lors la bataille de Riveroite, l'ultime bataille, pendant laquelle le Général avait anéanti l'ennemi grâce à une stratégie très astucieuse.

Après quelques applaudissements, les ménestrels continuèrent à chanter, mais Scarlett, fatiguée par sa journée de voyage, décida de monter se coucher. Elle paya son diner et Rianne l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre.

* * *

Le lendemain, Scarlett sortit découvrir Apfel. A l'image du Royaume Noir, la capitale était remplie de vie et luxuriante. Pas un seul mendiant dans les rues, les devantures des échoppes étaient peintes et aguicheuses. Dans les rues, passants et commerçants se mêlaient harmonieusement.

La louve se rendit au bureau de change comme la serveuse de La Pomme d'Or lui avait conseillée. Il lui fallut une bonne demi-heure pour y parvenir. Là-bas, un homme lui échangea sa monnaie sans commentaires. Sa bourse fut remplie de couronnes d'or, d'écus d'argent et de pièces de cuivre.

Ensuite, elle se laissa porter par la foule au gré des rues et des avenues. Au bout de quelques heures, elle se retrouva sans s'en rendre compte devant les portes du palais. Elle allait faire demi-tour, ne voulant pas risquer de croiser la Reine et de briser sa couverture, quand un jeune garçon accourut vers elle.

 **\- Dame Lucas ! Je ne savais pas que vous rentriez aussi tôt ! Mais tant mieux, nous avons besoin de vous, Terich est tombé de son cheval.**

Avant qu'elle ne puisse l'interroger, il partit en courant en direction d'un bâtiment de la cour. Elle regarda un instant derrière elle hésitante, mais le jeune l'apostropha. Elle se résigna à le suivre. Il l'a conduit à travers les couloirs du palais. Puis il disparut. Perdue, elle déambula dans les couloirs du palais. Soudain, elle croisa une jeune femme brune qui lui sourit.

 **\- Rub' ! Tu es rentré ? Je pensais que tu en avais pour la journée.**

Elle l'enlaça tendrement et fit quelque chose qui perturba fortement la louve, elle l'embrassa langoureusement, sur la bouche !

La femme s'écarta soudain, la regarda attentivement puis lui dit calmement,

 **\- Vous n'êtes pas Ruby. Qui êtes-vous ?**

Un garde qui passait par là s'approcha,

 **\- Un problème dame Dorothée ?**

 **\- Cette femme n'est pas Ruby, elle a dû prendre sa forme, ou que sais-je !**

Le garde la regarda attentivement avant de fondre sur elle et de l'immobiliser.

 **\- Et bien on va aller s'expliquer avec le Général.**

Encore hébété par ce qui venait de se passer, Scarlett n'esquissa aucun geste de défense. Dans un moment de lucidité, elle se dit qu'au moins elle n'aller pas être confrontée à Regina. Le garde, suivi par Dorothée, la dirigea à travers le dédale des couloirs avant de s'arrêter face à une porte. Il frappa quelques coup, puis une voix lui intima d'entrer.

Une femme blonde était penchée sur un bureau de bois sombre, ses mèches lui cachaient le visage.

 **\- Général, dame Dorothée a découvert un intrus dans le palais, il a pris la forme de dame Ruby.**

La femme releva la tête dévoilant son identité à Scarlett.

Elle se figea, et souffla,

 **\- Princesse Emma ?**

Celle-ci se figea est observa attentivement la femme qui se tenait devant elle. Elle intima au garde de sortir.

 **\- Scarlett.**

La louve hocha la tête.

* * *

 _* -C- : symbole de la monnaie du Royaume Noir, les couronnes._

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu^^ N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !  
**

 **Je remercie Enoradesmots d'avoir eu le courage de me corriger !  
**

 **A lundi prochain !**


	4. Chapter 4 - Le Royaume Noir

**Salut !**

 **Je tiens tout d'abord à faire une petite précision : je me suis trompé dans le nom d'un personnage ! Lacey est en réalité Dorothée... Je n'aime pas plus que ça le ship, je le trouve très bizarre à vrai dire, mais après réflexion, je trouve plus judicieux de faire de Dorothée la femme/compagne de Ruby... Dédoublé Belle en ajoutant Lacey est un peu trop je pense !**

 **Ensuite je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews ! Elles me font super plaisir !**

 **Guest(1) : Et bien la voilà, j'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire !**

 **Guest(2) : O.O Merci pour le compliment ! Je ne sais pas si je le mérite mais je te remercie !**

 **Lisa418 : J'ai juste regrouper les chapitres pour en faire des plus long, plus adapté au format FFnet...  
**

 **Plume77 : Merci beaucoup^^ Petite précision, c'est Scarlett qui débarque au Royaume Noir, j'ai dédoublé Red en Ruby et Scarlett ! Effectivement, il y a des chances pour que Scarlett puisse trouver sa place au Royaume Noir, mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle reste une espionne... Le dernier mot quand à son sort reviendra à Régina :) Et pour la brune, je me suis trompé, il s'agit de Dorothée ! Comme expliqué plus haut, ça me semble le plus plausible ! Je ne voit pas trop Snow laisser une pauvre demoiselle enfermé dans les geôles de Régina après sa victoire ! Donc non pas de RedBeauty !  
**

 **Guest(3) : Oui, mais j'ai préférer réorganiser l'histoire, ainsi tu remarquera que le premier chapitre en comporte 3.**

 **Louvegarou : Merci à toi de me commenter ! Oui en effet, ça montre à quel point Régina avait peur de Cora, même en état l'EvilQueen...**

 **Un peu de SwanQueen dans se chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à ABC et à Adam Horowitz et Eddy Kitsis, mais l'histoire est la mienne.**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 4_**

 **Le Royaume Noir**

* * *

Les trois femmes se regardèrent hébétées.

 **\- Vous vous connaissez ?**

 **\- Tu te souviens ma première réaction quand j'ai rencontré Ruby il y a deux ans ?**

 **\- Tu l'as appelé Scarlett !** Dorothée par le garde marqua un temps d'arrêt, interdite. **Mais alors, c'est sa sœur jumelle ! L'amie de ta mère !**

 **\- Effectivement** , approuva Emma. _  
_

 **\- Attendez ! De quoi vous parlez ? Une sœur jumelle ? Et surtout qu'est-ce que vous faites là, Princesse ? On vous pensait morte !**

 **\- Assis toi, Scarlett. Tout d'abord, il faut que tu comprenne que je ne suis plus la princesse Emma du Royaume Blanc, mais le Général Swan du Royaume Noir.**

 **\- Mais-** voulu l'interrompre Scarlett sans succès.

 **\- Avant que tu n'en viennes à de mauvaises déductions, non, la Reine ne m'a pas enlevée, je suis arrivée ici de mon plein gré il y a deux ans. Elle m'en a d'ailleurs voulue de lui avoir caché mon identité au début et a voulu me faire sortir de son royaume en l'apprenant.**

Emma marqua un temps d'arrêt.

 _Flashback_

 _Trois mois déjà qu'Emma était établie au Royaume Noir en tant que Général de la reine. Elle la découvrait au fil des semaines, et se rendait bien compte qu'elle était très différente de celle que décrivait souvent sa mère. Elle lui avait caché sa véritable identité de peur qu'elle veuille la ramener à ses parents. Comme tous les soirs, après une journée d'entraînement intensif, elle se retira dans ses appartements._

 _Regina, de son côté, était de plus en plus satisfaite de son nouveau Général. Elle avait tout de même demandé à son génie de faire des recherches sur sa véritable identité. Ce soir-là, il apparut._

 ** _\- Ma Reine, j'ai les informations que vous attendiez sur cette Emma Swan._**

 ** _\- Et bien parle, qu'attend-tu ?_**

 ** _\- Saviez-vous que vous aviez engagé la fille des Charmings' comme Général de vos armées ?_**

 ** _\- Quoi ! Emma Swan est la princesse Emma qui a disparu il y a huit ans ?_**

 _Avant que le génie n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, la Reine s'était téléportée dans la chambre de la blonde, furieuse._

 _Celle-ci sortait justement de son bain, à peine revêtu d'une serviette qu'elle faillit lâcher de surprise en apercevant la Reine furieuse dans sa chambre._

 ** _\- Vous avez un problème ma Reine ?_** _demanda-t-elle incertaine._

 _La brune darda son regard noir et méprisant sur la blonde._

 ** _\- Oui j'en ai un, princesse Emma._**

 _Le visage de la jeune fille se décomposât immédiatement._

 ** _\- Ma Reine, je peux tout expliquer j-_**

 ** _\- Assez ! Je ne veux entendre aucun de vos ridicules mensonges ! Vous êtes ici pour m'espionner pour le compte de vos parents ? Ou vous deviez rester ici le temps qu'ils arrivent vous sauver, trouvant ainsi un excellant_** **Casus Belli** ** _pour nous envahir..._**

 ** _\- Bien sûr que non, je me suis enfuie de leur palais il y a huit ans !_** _se défendit-elle immédiatement._ ** _Ils voulaient me marier à je ne sais quel prince ! Je suis parti à Arendelle. Là-bas, la reine Elsa et sa sœur Anna m'ont tout appris. Je les ai aidées à repousser le prince Hans et ses frères ! Quand enfin elles ne risquaient plus rien, je me suis décidée à partir aider quelqu'un qui aurait encore plus besoin de mes services. J'ai entendu des gens parler de leur peur de votre Royaume et de leur espoir que leurs souverains déclenchent une guerre pour vous anéantir complètement. J'ai donc décidé de venir vous aider._**

 _Voyant le regard peut convaincu de Regina, elle ajoutât :_

 ** _-C'est tout ! Je n'ai plus parlé à mes parents. Ils m'ont à peine cherchée pendant quelques mois avant d'abandonner et de me déclarer morte, pour pouvoir élever leur fils sans le fantôme d'une sœur peut-être vivante..._**

 _Elle termina son récit en chuchotant. Quoiqu'elle puisse dire, ça la touchait plus qu'elle ne se l'avouait... Regina plongeât son regard dans celui de la princesse à la recherche du moindre mensonge mais elle ne pût y déceler que du désespoir et de la sincérité._

 ** _\- S'il vous plait, ne me revoyez pas chez mes parents. Je ne peux plus les supporter. Et depuis que je sais qu'ils ont accordés plus d'importance à leur fils nouveau-né qu'à leur fille disparue, je ne pense pas être capable de les regarder à nouveau dans les yeux._**

 _Regina se rendit compte qu'une partie d'Emma était brisé._

 ** _\- Je n'ai pas menti, la princesse Emma est morte il y a huit ans, je suis orpheline, je m'appelle Emma Swan. Et je vous suis totalement dévoué ma Reine. Je vous en supplie, croyez-moi, jamais je ne vous trahirai._**

 _La Reine réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer._

 ** _\- Je vous crois Général. Je ne vous chasserai pas de votre fonction. Mais je ne veux plus que vous me cachiez quoique ce soit. Tout comme mes Conseillers seront au courant de votre origine._**

 ** _\- Merci ma Reine, vous ne le regretterez pas._**

 ** _\- J'espère que vous êtes consciente que si vos parents ont la bonne idée de venir ici, je risque beaucoup ?_**

 ** _\- Oui ma Reine, et je vous en remercie._**

 _Elles se sourirent puis semblèrent se rendre compte de la tenue de la blonde. Regina sorti précipitamment de la chambre et Emma rougi fortement._

 _Fin du flashback._

Emma secoua la tête et continua son histoire,

 **\- Trois mois plus tard, nous partions en guerre contre les trolls qui avaient envahis le nord. Ce fut pour moi un excellent moyen de prouver à ma Reine qu'elle avait eu raison de me faire confiance.**

Encore une fois, Emma se plongea dans ses souvenirs, et plus particulièrement la veille de son départ pour Riveroite.

 _Flashback_

 _Emma était dans sa chambre en train de préparer convenablement son armure pour le lendemain quand elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. En se retournant elle fut surprise de découvrir la Reine dans toute sa splendeur. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'elle faisait ici, elle se rendit compte que la sulfureuse brune avançait sensuellement vers elle. Elle déglutit difficilement quand ses yeux furent inexorablement attirés par son imposant décolleté. Elle ne remarqua même pas le sourire satisfait de sa Reine qui se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle._

 _Au fil des semaines elles s'étaient plus ou moins rapprochées, flirtant discrètement, se lançant des regards passionnés. Emma se rendait bien compte de l'attirance qu'elle ressentait pour la Reine._

 _Quand elle se rendit compte de la soudaine proximité de leurs corps, elle se força à relever les yeux vers les deux orbes sombres de la brune. Mais son regard fut distrait par la belle bouche pulpeuse de Regina. Surtout quand celle-ci la rapprocha doucement de la sienne. La blonde se figea, elle sentait les battements erratique de son cœur, il battait tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle était persuadée que la Reine pouvait l'entendre distinctement._

 _Toute pensées cohérentes quittèrent son esprit quand elle prit conscience que les lèvres de la Reine effleuraient les siennes, avant de l'embrasser, d'abord délicatement, presque tendrement, puis passionnément quand elle sentit la blonde répondre._

 _La passion les dévorait tellement, qu'Emma se retrouva plaqué contre un mur sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Elle sentait le corps de Regina se presser contre le sien, elle attrapa ses hanches tentant de la rapprocher encore plus, tandis que la reine avait emprisonné sa nuque entre ses mains._

 _Au bout de quelques minutes, la Reine se dégagea de sa belle Général et lui susurra à l'oreille,_

 ** _\- On pourra continuer à votre retour Général._**

 _Emma reteint de justesse un gémissement. Elle regarda avec effarement la Reine sortir lentement de sa chambre en roulant exagérément des hanches._

 _Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer exactement ?_

 _Avait-elle rêvé ou Regina était vraiment venue lui donner le baiser le plus intense de sa vie ?_

 _Encore déboussolé par ce qu'il venait de se passer, Emma se coucha._

 _Fin du Flashback_

 **\- Princesse ?**

 **\- Oui ?** **Pardon** , se reprit-elle. **Donc après avoir repoussé les trolls je reçu enfin le respect et la confiance du royaume... et de la Reine. Elle me laissa donc modifier certains points de son administration militaire et gérer son armée. C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé à cette place** , termina-t-elle fièrement.

Scarlett la regarda bouche-bée.

 **\- Mais cela ne vous pose aucun problème de travailler pour la femme qui a voulu la mort de vos parents, de perdre votre titre ou encore de vous battre comme un homme ?**

 **\- Aurais-tu oublié, Scarlett, que lorsque tu combattais avec ma mère, la Reine, tu te battais toi aussi "comme un homme" ? Et la perte de mon titre ne me dérange pas plus que ça, et j'adore travailler avec la Reine. Elle m'écoute et s'oppose très rarement à mes décisions.**

Alors que Scarlett allait répliquer, des coups furent portés à la porte du bureau. Emma intima au nouveau venu d'entrer. Un homme brun au regard perçant entra.

 **\- Général** , saluât-il.

 **\- Bretis ! J'avais oublié que tu rentrais aujourd'hui ! Ton inspection c'est bien passé ?**

 **\- Oui, les Gardiens de Jer annoncent que quelqu'un de l'Extérieur est rentré mais ceux de Yir et d'Hur n'ont pas remarqué de mouvements suspect.**

 **-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, l'intrus est ici** , déclara tranquillement la blonde.

Le brun se tourna immédiatement vers Scarlett.

 **\- Son odeur est différente. Ce n'est pas Ruby !**

Il se rua sur elle sans attendre.

* * *

Alors que Scarlett avait fermé les yeux, prête à vivre ses dernières secondes, elle entendît la voix énervé de la fille de sa meilleure amie :

 **\- Sérieusement Bretis ? Tu réfléchis parfois ?**

 **\- Oh, c'est bon... J'ai cru que-**

 **\- Que j'étais en danger ? Sérieusement ?**

La brune ouvrit les yeux et vit Emma, juste devant elle, grondant l'homme qui baissait le regard, honteux.

 **\- Reprenons sur de bonnes bases** , déclarât-elle en s'écartant de Scarlett, **Bretis, je te présente Scarlett Lucas la sœur de Ruby, Scarlett je te présente Bretis Dret, le Commandant des Gardiens.**

 **\- Elle compte rester ici et s'établi** r, demanda le brun, méfiant.

 **\- Elle vient d'arriver, la Reine n'est même pas au courant de sa présence ici et elle doit aller de surprise en surprise depuis son arrivé dans le royaume.**

 **\- Si elle veut rester, il ne faut pas qu'elle reste trop longtemps sans meute** , insiste Bretis.

Meute ? pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde semblait être aussi à l'aise avec le sujet des lycanthrope dans ce royaume ?

 **\- Très bien, tu seras tenu au courant de sa décision** , conclu Emma avant de se retourner vers Scarlett. **Bien maintenant nous allons voir la Reine.**

La louve se tendit immédiatement.

 **\- Quoi ? Non je ne- Elle va me-**

 **\- Ai confiance en moi. Bon allons-y. Dorothée, tu veux nous accompagner ?**

 **\- Non c'est bon, je vais attendre Ruby.**

 **\- Très bien, vous n'aurez qu'à venir nous rejoindre quand elle sera arrivée.**

Scarlett suivi Emma à travers différents couloirs. Elle appréhendait beaucoup la rencontre. Enfin, la princesse s'arrêta devant une grande porte en chêne sombre. Celle-ci était gardé par deux gardes en tunique violette sombre, probablement la nouvelle couleur de la reine puisqu'elle avait aperçu des étendards arborant une couleur semblable au-dessus des murs du château.

En voyant Emma approcher, les deux gardes se redressèrent et la saluèrent.

 **\- Général Swan.**

 **\- Ertyn, Kirh** , leur sourit-elle, **la reine peut-elle me recevoir ?**

Ils hochèrent la tête en réponse. L'un des deux gardes frappa à la porte. Un " **entrez** " s'éleva.

Scarlett frissonna inconsciemment, reconnaissant la voix de son ennemie. Le garde ouvra la porte et déclara,

 **\- Le Général Swan et Dame Ruby, ma Reine.**

Il s'écarte un instant, leur permettant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Scarlett fut surprise de se retrouver dans un bureau. Elle reconnut tout de suite la femme brune derrière le grand bureau qui était en train de lire un parchemin.

Elle releva la tête et la louve cru halluciner quand elle la vit sourire sincèrement.

 **\- Emma, Ruby, que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

 **\- Je crois que nous avons un problème, mais je n'en suis pas sûre...** Commença Emma.

 **\- Ah bon ? Et quel est-il ?** Lui demanda la Reine en haussant un sourcil surprit.

 **\- Et bien en fait** , elle montra Scarlett, **il se pourrait qu'il ne s'agisse pas de Ruby...**

 **\- Pardon ? Comment- Scarlett** , soufflât-elle en comprenant.

 **\- En effet. Je n'estime pas qu'elle représente un potentiel danger, ou même un problème. En fait je trouve sa venue, plutôt positive.**

 **\- Et en quoi ?** Se reprit la Reine.

 **\- Et bien, Ruby pourra connaître sa sœur et si Scarlett a été envoyée par l'Extérieur et qu'elle décide d'y repartir, elle ne pourra que témoigner des changements du Royaume Noir, et en aucun cas cela pourra nous nuire.**

 **\- Tu es bien consciente que sa présence ici signifie que l'Extérieur s'intéresse à nous ?** Interrogea la Reine, **ils l'ont probablement envoyée, croyant que ses capacités seront un avantage ici. Elle doit sûrement leur rapporter l'état du royaume, si nous sommes assez faibles pour être rasés, ou si nous représentons un réel danger pour eux** , ajoutât elle fatalement.

 **\- Et alors ?** Répliqua la blonde **, comme je l'ai dit, elle ne pourra que leur rapporter que notre armé est en mesure de lutter contre la leur, que nous n'aspirons aucunement à les envahir, que nous vivons librement et pacifiquement. Que l'EvilQueen n'est plus et que la Reine du Royaume Noir est juste et à l'écoute de son peuple. Que ce même peuple est heureux, bien portant et honnête. Que nos guerriers sont valeureux et justes, que la politique et l'économie du royaume sont parfaitement organisés. Que nous sommes ouverts d'esprit et qu'aucune différence n'est condamnée. Et surtout que nous nous battrons sans relâche pour protéger notre royaume et notre reine.**

Scarlett était abasourdie devant la passion de la princesse. Elle prit conscience d'à quel point celle-ci avait changée. Elle se souvenait parfaitement que dans sa jeunesse, la fille de Snow délaissait volontiers ses devoirs royaux pour aller se promener librement dans les jardins du château ou encore pour s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque que Belle occupait et remplissait depuis que les Charmings l'avaient libérée des cachots de Régina. La jeune princesse Emma n'avait jamais été passionnée par quoique ce soit. Les belles robes ne l'intéressaient pas, les bals l'ennuyaient et elle ne voyait aucun intérêt à se marier avec un prince aussi beau et riche soit-il.

La voir aussi passionnée et déterminée à défendre l'EvilQueen choqua donc Scarlett.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Voilà^^  
**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **Je remercie Enoradesmots de m'avoir aidé pour la correction !  
**

 **A lundi prochain !**


	5. Chapter 5 - Le Prince Henry

**Salut !**

 **Merci infiniment pour tout vos retours ! 50 reviews c'est plus que je n'aurais espérée en quatre chapitres !  
**

 **Guest(1) : Merci ! Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu à ce point ! Oui ! Elle ne cherche même pas à résister à leur attirance^^**

 **Louvegarou : Et bien tu vas découvrir ça dans ce chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, elles me font très plaisir !**

 **Plume77 : Et oui, désolé mais le RedBeauty était incohérent avec mon histoire, j'ai du mal à comprendre comment Belle aurait pu se retrouver au Royaume Noir^^**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, vous en saurez un peu plus sur l'histoire de Ruby et de comment et pourquoi elle est arrivé au Royaume Noir ! Le titre du chapitre n'a pas grand chose à voir avec le sujet principal mais je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée et je voulais créer une cohérence avec les autres^^ Bref, je vous laisse lire !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à ABC et à Adam Horowitz et Eddy Kitsis, mais l'histoire est la mienne.**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5  
**_

 **Le Prince Henry  
**

* * *

Suite au discours de la blonde, Scarlett ne remarqua pas le regard intense que Régina et Emma s'échangèrent.

 **\- Bien** , reprit la Reine faisant sursauter la louve, **Scarlett donc. Vous êtes bien ici pour nous espionner et déterminer si nous représentons une quelconque menace pour les autres Royaumes ?**

La brune hocha la tête, les yeux baissés.

 **\- Parfait, nous allons donc vous faire visiter le royaume et vous montrer son organisation et son fonctionnement. Nous allons dire que vous êtes l'Inspectrice de l'Extérieur. Vous pouvez repartir quand vous le souhaitez, parler à qui vous souhaitez, aller où vous le souhaitez et demander ce que vous souhaitez** , ajoutât elle.

Scarlett la regardait bouche-bée : l'EvilQueen venait-elle clairement de la laisser en vie ? Et même plus, de lui accorder une parfaite transparence et lui permettre de mener à bien sa mission ?

 **\- Ça tombe bien, nous partons dans quinze jours pour le Grand Tour du Royaume** * **. Nous vous emmènerons avec nous, cela vous donnera une meilleure idée de l'ensemble du royaume** , continua la reine, **nous allons attendre le retour de Ruby, vous ferez connaissance et elle vous fera visiter le château.**

 **\- Bretis est rentré. Quand il aura fini son rapport, il pourra les accompagner, ça l'occupera.**

 **\- Parfait, en attendant, occupe-toi d'elle. Je dois finir de lire ça, je ne peux pas m'en occuper plus tard, mais après je pourrais répondre à toute vos questions** , dit-elle à Scarlett. **Demande à August de lui attribuer une chambre et de rajouter un couvert à notre table** , termina-t-elle s'adressant à Emma.

 **\- Bien ma Reine** , approuva Emma en s'inclina légèrement avant de se retourner comme pour partir.

 **\- Attendez Général, je voudrais vous dire quelque chose** , les arrêtât la brune.

Emma fit signe à Scarlett de l'attendre dehors et referma doucement la porte du bureau.

La Reine s'était levée et dirigée lentement vers elle. Quand Emma se retourna, elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle.

 **\- Tu me jure que je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire.**

Emma enlaça tendrement la reine.

 **\- Oui, je suis persuadée qu'elle sera conquise par notre royaume et par sa magnifique reine** , susurra-t-elle en se penchant doucement pour effleurer les lèvres de la brune qui l'embrassât avec fougue.

Emma mit fin au baiser et souri en entendant le gémissement de frustration de Régina.

 **\- Désolée ma Reine, mais Scarlett m'attend. Peut-être pourrions-nous finir ce soir…**

La brune acquiesça et déposa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur celle de la blonde avant de se retourner vers son bureau. Emma sortit dudit bureau en souriant. Elle rejoignit Scarlett qui détaillait nerveusement les deux gardes.

* * *

Elle conduit Scarlett à travers plusieurs couloirs avant de s'arrêter devant son bureau, où elle l'invita à entrer en souriant.

 **\- Alors, je suppose que tu as beaucoup de choses à me demander ? Tu n'as qu'à me poser toutes les questions que tu veux en attendant l'arrivée de Ruby.**

Encore un peu sous le choc de son entrevue avec la reine, Scarlett mit un certain temps à répondre.

 **\- Je- Comment en êtes-vous arrivée là ? Je veux dire, où étiez-vous ? Nous vous avons cherchée partout, vos parents étaient morts d'inquiétude !**

 **\- Ne raconte pas de bêtises.** Scarlett fut surprise par son ton dur. **Mes parents en ont rien à faire de moi, tout ce qui les intéressaient, c'était de me marier à un quelconque prince et d'élever leur nouveau fils, c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'ils ont fait ! Ils ne m'ont pas cherchée longtemps,** finit-elle tristement.

 **\- C'est Régina qui vous a mis ces idées dans la tête ? Ce n'est pas vrai, jamais ils n'ont baissés les bras.**

 **\- Crois-tu sincèrement que ma Reine aurait pu être au courant de ce qu'il se passe à l'Extérieur, ou qu'elle y prête un quelconque intérêt ? A l'époque, elle avait un royaume à réorganiser et à reconstruire.**

La brune baissa les yeux, gênée.

 **\- Mais alors, si ce n'est pas ici, où étiez-vous et surtout que vous est-il arrivé ?**

 **\- Je me suis enfuie. Est-ce donc si dur à croire ? Je suis partie quand j'ai appris que le seul projet de ma mère était de me marier à un prince que je n'appréciais même pas.**

Scarlett se tut, ne sachant que dire devant l'emportement de la blonde.

 **\- Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû élever la voix. Considère que la Princesse Emma du Royaume Blanc est belle et bien morte, et que je suis le Général du Royaume Noir.**

Après un instant de réflexion, la brune acquiesça, résignée.

 **\- Parfait, alors en attendant que Dorothée et Ruby reviennent, je vais t'expliquer un peu la géographie du royaume** , Emma sortit plusieurs cartes et les disposa sur la table. **Le royaume est donc entouré par le mur d'épine, il compte aujourd'hui environ vingt-cinq villes ou villages. Apfel est la capitale du pays et là d'où gouverne la Reine. Chaque ville et chaque village ont un Chef et une place au Grand Conseil annuel du Royaume Noir. Le Chef peut y aller en personne ou déléguer quelqu'un qu'il juge digne de confiance. Tous les ans est organisé un conseil réunissant la Reine, ses conseillers et les délégués du pays qu'on appelle usuellement les Inspecteurs. Pendant une à trois semaines, ils vont assister aux conseils, soumettre et prendre des décisions pour l'année à venir et voir si notre Reine respecte bien leurs intérêts et ceux du royaume. Il arrive que le Grand Conseil reçoive les représentants des différentes guildes. Généralement les chefs des guildes siégeant dans les villes en profitent pour se rendre aux quartiers-généraux d'Apfel où le président gère l'ensemble des guildes. Après chaque session du Grand Conseil, la Reine fait le tour de toutes les villes et de tous les villages du royaume pendant un mois, on appelle ça le Mois de la Reine ou le Grand Tour du Royaume.**

Scarlett était pendue aux lèvres d'Emma, très attentive à tout ce qui pourrait intéresser Snow. La blonde lui montra une autre carte.

 **-Tu vois les différentes croix sur cette carte ? Ce sont les postes de garde. Il y en a tout autour du mur. Ils sont là pour nous avertir si quelqu'un traverse le mur. C'est eux qui t'ont repérée.**

Soudain la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur une femme brune aux mêmes traits que Scarlett, bien qu'elle paraissait beaucoup plus jeune.

* * *

Emma était allongé dans le grand lit de Régina, elle la tenait d'ailleurs dans ses bras et discutait avec elle. C'était les moments qu'elle préférerait.

 **\- Donc tu as commencé à lui expliqué la géographie du royaume et après Ruby est arrivé ?**

 **-Exactement, accompagné évidemment de Dorothée. Je me suis éclipsé, tu me connais, je suis d'une discrétion à toute épreuve dans ces moments là !** La reine sourit doucement, **je suis allé superviser les entraînements et au bout d'un heure, d'une heure et demis, elles sont sorties et m'ont rejointe. Elles m'ont dit qu'elles avaient beaucoup discuté de leurs vies respectives et qu'elles avaient décidé d'apprendre à mieux se connaître afin de relier avec leur lien initiale. Je pense que Scarlett va finalement rester un peu plus longtemps que prévu.**

 **-Tant mieux, ça nous laissera le temps de lui prouvé que nous ne sommes en rien une menace mais que nous avons les capacités nécessaires pour nous défendre.**

 **-Exactement, je pense que nous avons de la chance que se soit elle qui est été envoyé par l'Extérieur.**

La Reine lui souri et se blotti encore plus dans ses bras. Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être protéger et de ne courir aucun danger dans les bras musclés de son General.

 **-Demain, les sessions du Grand Conseil commencent, nous pourrions la présenter et la laisser y assister** , repris Emma en laissant sa main voyager sur le corps de sa reine.

Régina se contenta d'acquiescer et embrassa Emma, lui fessant comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus discuter de ça pour l'instant.

* * *

De son côté, Scarlett était en train de déjeuner dans les appartements de sa soeur et de Dorothée.

Ruby lui avait expliqué qu'ici, on pouvait aimer qui on voulait, pauvre, riche, femme, homme, humain, loups-garous, tout le monde. Que leur race n'était pas persécuté, au contraire, elle était accepté. Les humains avait parfois besoin de leur force, de leur rapidité ou de leur connaissance de la nature et eux avaient aussi besoin des humains, peut-être pas autant mais tout de même, la plus part de ceux qui avaient atterrit sur cette terre n'avais jamais vraiment vécu avec des humains ou/et avait appris à les détester.

Le Royaume Noir possédait une très forte population de loup, pas au point qu'ils soient plus nombreux que les humains mais tout de même. Ils avaient dû fuir, pour la plupart, la barbarie des hommes.

Scarlett était encore un peu bouleverser par l'histoire de sa sœur. Lorsque leur mère avait accouché, des soldats s'étaient présentés dans leur maison. Le couple avait donc pris là décisions de fuir, leur mère et elle devaient rejoindre leurs grand-mère et leur père et Ruby devaient aller de réfugiés dans la forêt avoisinante avant d'aller rejoindre le reste de leur famille. Sauf que tout ne se passa pas comme prévu et Frêne, leur père avait dû s'enfuir à nouveaux sans laisser de trace. Toujours poursuivis pas les soldats, ils s'étaient caché dans un pays lointain. Là-bas, ils avaient enfin pu s'arrêter.

Pendant une quinzaine d'années, ils vécurent sereinement dans un petit village, Frêne était devenu bûcheron pour une scierie de la région. Il inculquait à sa fille les traditions de leur famille, l'aidait à maîtriser ses transformations et lui parlait de sa mère et de sa soeur qu'il était persuadé de retrouver un jour.

Ruby grandit et elle mît à profit ses connaissances en médecine pour devenir guérisseuse. Elles était assez réputer dans le village et aidait beaucoup. Un jour le roi du royaume mourut et c'est sa cousine qui repris la couronne. Et elle n'était autre que l'EvilQueen.

Étonnement contrairement à ce qu'ils entendaient des rares voyageurs, la passation de pouvoir n'eut pas de réel effet sur leur vie. La reine, trop accaparé par sa vengeance, laissa le soin au Grand Conseillé de géré le royaume.

Cependant, quelque année plus tard, ils virent passer sur leur terre des soldats en armes qui emmenaient des calèches d'homme et de femme au milieu du royaume et les abandonnaient là.

Le plus atterrant fut de voir leur Reine être emmené jusqu'au château, enchaîné.

Et puis, plus rien, le temps sembla figé, pourtant elle pouvait toujours voir, entendre, penser, mais il lui était impossible de bouger ou d'émettre un quelconque son.

Il fallut attendre seize années de cette torture pour enfin pouvoir être libérer.

* * *

Les jours suivants, Scarlett les consacrât principalement à suivre sa sœur partout. Ruby devait régulièrement bouger, elle passait ses journées à parcourir le château et même parfois la ville.

Son métier de guérisseuse, conservé à travers les chamboulements de sa vie, lui permettait de rencontrer beaucoup de personnes et d'être connue et appréciée par tout le monde.

Cependant, sa tâche était plus importante que guérir les autres. Elle avait découvert depuis peu l'antidote au plus grand maux du royaume depuis le Réveil : l'Ombrève. Cette plante avait eu le temps de tuer plusieurs dizaines d'habitants avant qu'on ne le trouve.

La passion de Ruby à propos de cette plante n'était pas anodine. Scarlett le comprit quand elle demanda à sa sœur si elle pouvait voir leur père. Celle-ci lui expliqua comment elle avait découvert qu'il avait été lui aussi contaminé. Ils avaient tous les deux lutté jusqu'à la fin. Mais l'Ombrève avait gagné.

Depuis, Ruby se battait contre le poison mortel. Elle avait tenté pendant cinq ans de trouver un remède et elle avait réussi. Depuis, elle avait formé des guérisseurs à travers tout le royaume. Maintenant, dès que l'on repérait une égratignure entourée par un liquide bleuâtre, il fallait seulement aller voir un guérisseur qui appliquait une crème sur la blessure et donnait une infusion.

Scarlett était impressionnée par le travail abattu par Ruby.

Emma continuait à lui expliquer le système politique et économique du Royaume Noir. Elle avait été présentée pendant un des conseils aux conseillers du Royaume.

Elle avait été très gênée devant les regards insistants des Inspecteurs et des Conseillers. Tous ont été d'abord très récalcitrants quant à sa présence dans leur royaume. Heureusement, Emma réussit à les convaincre comme avec la Reine. D'ailleurs tous se retournèrent vers elle, voulant s'assurer que la louve ne représentait aucun danger pour elle et le royaume.

Scarlett avait pu constater la sincère sollicitude des habitants du Royaume Noir envers leur Reine.

Pendant le conseil, elle avait pu voir que personne n'hésitait à intervenir, proposer des solutions, contredire les autres et même parfois la Reine, qui reconnaissait ses erreurs ou au contraire argumentait. Aucun tentait de se faire bien voir de leur souveraine contrairement au Royaume Blanc où la plupart des Conseillers de Snow et Charming se contentaient d'approuver toutes les décisions du couple.

Les sujets étaient très diversifiés et chaque session du Conseil portait sur un sujet très précis, allant du prix du blé a l'entretien des route en passant par le nombre de soldat à ajouter à l'une ou l'autre des garnisons.

Quand elle n'était pas occupée avec sa sœur, Emma ou le Conseil, Scarlett aimait se balader dans le château ou la ville.

Apfel était très vivante, très agréable. Le château était énorme et regorgeait de couloirs. Alors qu'elle allait rejoindre Emma à la caserne, elle se prit à regarder les entraînements des enfants. Ils avaient entre six et douze ans et se battaient deux contre deux. Elle remarqua un petit garçon brun qui se battait, devant elle, avec une fille blonde.

Une femme au trait asiatique regardait avec attention les jeunes combattants croiser le fer. Au bout d'un moment, celle qu'elle supposait être l'instructrice, frappa dans ses mains et annonça la fin du cours. Les deux enfants que Scarlett observait se saluèrent avec leurs épées.

 **-Vous vous êtes bien débrouillé mon Prince** , déclara la femme en s'adressant au brun.

 **-Merci Mulan, mais Grâce est plus forte que moi.**

 **-Encore un peu d'entraînement et vous y arriverez.**

Prince ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

* * *

Le prince Henry avait 7 ans. Cela faisait deux ans que Régina l'avait adopté, mais il la considérait comme sa mère.

C'est elle qui l'éduquait, l'aidait quand il avait un problème, le consolait quand il rêvait des trolls, elle qui le faisait sourire quand il était mal ou qui lui avait appris comment se comporter avec leurs sujets. Parce qu'elle comptait lui léguer le trône si elle le pouvait.

Elle lui inculquait donc toutes les notions de savoir-vivre qu'elle pouvait, lui expliquant qu'il fallait qu'il connaisse le nom de toutes les personnes du château, qu'il connaisse leurs histoires, qu'il les salue.

Il avait aussi, en dehors de ces cours de savoir-vivre, des cours d'escrime, d'équitation et il allait apprendre avec les autres enfants du palais à lire, compter et écrire.

Régina considérait que tous les enfants du château devaient savoir à lire, compter et écrire. Elle voulait aussi qu'ils sachent se battre et qu'ils connaissent la géographie du royaume. Alors elle avait demandé à ce qu'en dehors des heures où leurs parents avaient besoins d'eux, ils aillent apprendre avec un précepteur.

Henry ne prenait pas tout le monde de haut, il ne se considérait pas supérieur aux autres enfants. Sa mère lui avait dit qu'il était le prince, que par ce titre les autres lui devait le respect, mais que lui aussi devait les respecter en retour. Régina était peut-être la Reine mais son rôle avait autant d'importance que celui du père de Roland, le grand échanson royal, Robin Hood*.

Il devait apprendre son métier de prince comme Grâce apprenait le métier de sa mère pour lui succéder lorsqu'elle ne pourra plus assurer sa fonction.

Aujourd'hui, Mulan, le second du Général, supervisait leur entraînement, il se battait avec Grâce qui était plus vieille et expérimenté que lui.

Quand Mulan annonça la fin de la session, et après qu'elle ait fait le tour de la plupart des combattants, elle lui adressa ses félicitations pour sa progression. Mais il entendit une exclamation,

 **\- Prince ?**

Il se retourna vers la source du bruit pour reconnaître Ruby.

Il salua Grâce, la remercia du combat comme lui avait appris Emma et se dirigea vers Ruby suivit de Mulan.

 **-Bonjour Ruby ! Comment vas-tu ?**

 **-Heu- je-**

 **-Mon Prince, je crois que ça n'est pas Ruby** , commença Mulan hésitante.

 **-Mais si c'est-**

 **-Scarlett !** Interrompît Emma en venant vers eux, **désolé je ne vais pas pouvoir t'accompagner j'ai une réunion de dernière minute. Tu peux m'accompagner si tu veux, sinon je peux demander à Bretis de t'accompagner.**

Henry regarda plus attentivement la femme qui avait les mêmes traits que la guérisseuse. Il se rendit compte qu'elle semblait un peu plus vielle que Ruby, il eut une illumination.

 **-Vous êtes la sœur de Ruby ! L'Inspectrice de l'Extérieur !**

 **-Exactement Henry** , répondit Emma en souriant de la perspicacité du petit prince.

 **-Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer ! Ma mère m'a parlé de vous, je voulais vous rencontrer.**

 **-Et qui est votre mère ?** demanda hésitante la brune, sachant pertinemment la réponse, mais ne voulant pas le croire.

 **-La Reine ! Elle m'a dit que vous nous accompagnerez pendant le Mois de la Reine !**

 **-En effet petit prince, et vous aurez tout le temps de faire connaissance avec elle pendant le voyage, en attendant je crois que ta mère t'attend.**

Le jeune prince les salua et se dirigea vers le château accompagné d'un garde.

* * *

 _* Le Grand Tour du Royaume : Pendant un mois, la Reine fait le tour du Royaume Noir en visitant tout les villages et toutes les villes. C'est un mois très festif, aussi appelé le Mois de la Reine. Les habitants du Royaume Noir célèbrent leur Reine et le Réveil. J'en parle plus dans le prochain chapitre !_

 _* Robin Hood : On va supposer que Régina n'a pas tué Marianne et que Robin et sa famille ont été emprisonné par le Shérif de Nottingham dans le Royaume Noir sous couvert des anciens crimes de Robin._

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Voilà^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, j'y répondrais avec plaisir ^^  
**

 **Je remercie Enoradesmots de m'avoir aidé pour la correction !  
**

 **A lundi prochain !**


	6. Chapter 6 - L'Inspectrice de l'Extérieur

**Salut !**

 **Alors avec ce chapitre, je rentre enfin dans le vif du sujet ! De nouveaux personnages entrent en scène, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire ;)  
**

 **Encore une fois je vous remercie infiniment pour toute vos reviews, vos mises en favori et vos follows !**

 **Guest(1) :J'ai bien l'impression que tu es régulière (-er ?) parmi mes reviewer... Tu crois que tu pourrais avoir un pseudo, comme ça je pourrais te différencier des autres Gest ? ^^ Tout d'abord, merci ! Effectivement Scarlett est en train de voir toute ses croyances détruites au fur et à mesure qu'elle découvre le Royaume Noir ! Scarlett va effectivement sortir avec habitant du Royaume Noir mais ça ne sera pas Mulan XD Oui, Régina à fait du bon boulot avec Henry^^ Ah ! Je crains de ne pas pouvoir répondre à cette question XD Tu le découvriras plus tard ! Effectivement, elles sont très proche mais elles ne sont pas officiellement ensemble. Tout le monde sait qu'elles sont liées mais personne n'en parle. Merci pour ta review !  
**

 **Louvegarou : Et bien tu auras une bonne partie des réponses à tes questions avec ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il te plaira^^ Merci de me commenter à chaque fois !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à ABC et à Adam Horowitz et Eddy Kitsis, mais l'histoire est la mienne.**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6  
**_

 **L'Inspectrice de l'Extérieur  
**

* * *

Presque un an était passé depuis l'arrivée de Scarlett au Royaume Noir. Et à vrai dire, la louve n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Elle découvrait tant de choses chaque jour qu'elle ne s'étonnait même plus d'être surprise.

Elle avait accompagné la suite royale à travers les villes du royaume. Elle avait découvert des villes chaleureuses, magnifiques et surtout prospères.

À chaque fois que le cortège, avec généralement à sa tête la reine elle-même, chevauchant son fidèle étalon, arrivait à proximité d'une ville ou d'un village, les habitants les accueillaient avec joie et célébraient leur Reine avec adoration.

Scarlett voyait le visage de Régina s'illuminer et la Reine échanger avec bonheur sur tel ou tel sujet avec son peuple.

Parfois elle portait les enfants, donnait une bénédiction aux nouveaux-nés que certaines mères lui présentaient avec vénération. La louve observa également Henry se mêler dans la foule des enfants venus voir les gardes de la Reine et la Reine elle-même.

Il conversait habilement si bien qu'elle surprit plusieurs mères réprimander leur enfants, leur expliquant qu'il s'agissait du Prince Henry, mais celui-ci n'en avait cure, respectant les règles que sa mère lui avait inculqués.

Généralement un grand banquet était organisé en l'honneur de la Reine et celle-ci partageait avec joie un repas avec l'ensemble du village.

Scarlett fut présenté au peuple du Royaume Noir, qui contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru, l'accueillit sans trop d'hostilité, se prêtant au jeu, lui montrant les différents métiers, lui racontant leurs passés et bien souvent louant généreusement leur Reine, lui attribuant leur reconversion.

Pendant le voyage elle put faire connaissance avec sa sœur, mais aussi avec Bretis qui malgré leur première rencontre, se révélait rapidement un ami très précieux.

Il lui apprenait à maîtriser sa forme lupine et la présenta à différentes meutes. Elle rencontra de nombreux loups qui ne firent que vanter les mérites de leur Reine, qui leur permettait enfin de vivre librement et de s'intégrer aux autres humains.

Chaque membre du cortège était présent aux côtés de la Reine pour une raison précise. Ruby transmettait son savoir et les nouvelles recettes qu'elle avait conçues ou apprises au court de l'année aux guérisseurs et ceux-ci lui transmettaient les leurs.

Bretis s'entretenait avec les différentes meutes et s'assurait qu'il n'y avait pas de conflits non résolu.

Emma faisait le tour des casernes, s'assurait que les jeunes étaient correctement formés et croisait de temps en temps le fer pour s'amuser avec eux.

Régina s'entretenait avec les Chefs de chaque ville et de chaque village.

Il y avait également quelques marchands et surtout les représentants des chefs des guildes siégeant à Apfel, venant s'entretenir avec leurs homologues afin de s'assurer de la bonne organisation de la guilde.

Elle put aussi observer la complicité évidente entre la Reine et le Général. Elles se taquinaient, chevauchaient cote à côte et conversaient avec passion.

Une fois rentré à Apfel, Bretis lui avoua qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle et lui demanda de sortir avec lui. Elle accepta avec joie.

Elle passa les mois suivants à regarder la Reine et ses sujets interagirent et organiser le Royaume Noir.

Elle en vint très rapidement à la conclusion que le seul danger qu'il représentait était peut-être son commerce florissant qui ruinerait sans conteste une bonne partie des royaumes de l'Extérieur. Elle vivait sa vie tranquillement dans le palais de l'ancienne EvilQueen, heureuse et épanouie.

Elle avait emménagé dans les appartements de Bretis quelques semaines après le début de leur relation, et aujourd'hui, ils parlaient d'acheter une maison dans un village avoisinant la capitale. Au cours des derniers mois, Scarlett avait appris toutes les rumeurs du château avec l'aide de Ruby et de Dorothée qui étaient peut-être les deux plus grandes commères du royaume.

La première rumeur, depuis l'arrivée du Général dans le château de la Reine, était évidemment la relation que les deux femmes entretenaient, se cachant plus par principe que par attention réel. Tout le monde au Royaume Noir connaissait la relation ambigüe qu'entretenaient leur Reine et la belle Général.

Même Henry semblait l'avoir compris, puisqu'il considérait pratiquement Emma comme sa seconde mère, l'appelant 'Ma. Scarlett avait d'abord été choquée par la nouvelle. La fille des Charmings amoureuse de l'EvilQueen, et surtout, l'EvilQueen amoureuse de celle-ci. Car jamais personne n'aurait pu douter du bien-fondé de leurs sentiments après avoir vu la complicité et l'admiration qui les liaient.

Et ensuite une réalisation bien plus importante la frappa, l'EvilQueen n'était plus. Seule Régina, la Reine bien-aimé du Royaume Noir, existait réellement.

* * *

Voilà plus d'un an que Scarlett était partie en mission dans le Royaume Noir.

Au Royaume Blanc, les Charming, Granny, Belle et les nains étaient inquiets. Très vite, ils supposèrent qu'elle avait été découverte et que Régina la retenait probablement en otage.

Granny voulait aller dans le royaume et chercher Scarlett, mais Snow ne voulant pas la voir partir seule, lui avait demandé un peu de temps, pour qu'elle aussi puisse se joindre au voyage.

Finalement une petite délégation royale se forma, une dizaine de garde, le couple royal et Granny. Mais Snow, ayant beaucoup de mal à se séparer de Neal, ayant peur de le perdre, avait insisté pour que le jeune prince les accompagne.

Charming s'entêtait à refuser, il estimait que leur expédition était trop dangereuse pour un garçon de dix ans. Finalement, Snow gagna le prince Neal les accompagnerait.

Il avait hâte de voir à quoi ressemblaient le terrible Royaume Noir et sa cruelle reine. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait enfin quitter le château.

Après quelques jours de voyage, ils arrivèrent enfin au pied de la barrière d'épine. Sans hésitation, Snow découvrit sa main droite et perça la pointe de son index sur une des épines, faisant couler quelques gouttes de sang sur les ronces.

Le mur s'ouvrit, laissant place à un étroit passage. Le cortège royal s'engagea dans le passage. Ils arrivèrent dans une forêt. Quand le mur se referma, la petite troupe se mit en route. Ne sachant pas où se trouvait Régina, ils avaient convenu d'interroger les habitants du royaume. Ils étaient conscients que les habitants ne seraient probablement pas collaboratifs et qu'ils risquaient de se faire attaquer à tout moment par des brigands.

Alors qu'ils approchaient de l'orée de la forêt, ils entendirent un bruissement de feuille à quelques mètres d'eux. Les gardes, qui entouraient la diligence royale, s'arrêtèrent et fixèrent la source du bruit. Soudain, un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années sortit d'un buisson. Il se figea en se rendant compte de la dizaine de gardes aux couleurs étrangères qui le fixaient.

Il recula et chercha à s'enfuir mais les gardes baissèrent leurs armes et l'un d'eux s'avança doucement,

 **-N'aie crainte petit, nous ne te feront pas de mal. Nous cherchons seulement l'EvilQueen.**

 **-Suivez-moi, alors** , s'exclama le garçon après un froncement de sourcil étonné. **  
**

Avant que les gardes ne puissent répondre quoique ce soit, il décampa. Sans perdre une minute, ils firent reprendre sa route à la diligence tout en expliquant ce qui venait de se passer au couple royal.

Le garçon les emmena hors de la forêt, là où un chemin de terre était clairement dessiné. A gauche et à droite de la route, des champs s'étendaient à perte de vue. En suivant le chemin, ils arrivèrent en vue d'un petit village.

Ils entendirent clairement le garçon crier devant eux.

 **-L'Extérieur est là, l'Extérieur est là !**

Avant qu'ils ne puissent entrer dans le village, un homme suivi d'une dizaine de soldats s'avança, leur bloquant le passage. Le petit garçon était à ses côté.

 **-Bonjour étrangers** , commença l'homme, **que voulez-vous ?**

Snow et Charming descendirent de la diligence. La reine pris la parole :

 **-Nous sommes à la recherche de l'EvilQueen.**

 **-Notre Reine ne réside pas dans notre village, mais à la capitale. Je peux vous y faire escorter** , répondit l'homme à la surprise de ses interlocuteurs.

Il se pencha vers le garçon et lui demanda quelque chose. Le blondinet hocha la tête et couru dans le village.

 **-Vous êtes Barbe Noire !** S'exclama soudain Snow, reconnaissant le pirate.

 **-Et vous étiez un brigand. Il semble que nous avons beaucoup changé depuis une trentaine d'années** , répondit l'homme imperturbable.

 **-Je ne comprends pas, à l'époque vous refusiez de plier les genoux devant un roi. Même devant l'EvilQueen.**

 **-Je ne les jugeais pas assez dignes et honorables. Mais ma reine mérite aujourd'hui mon respect et bien plus encore** , répondit tranquillement l'ancien pirate.

La discussion fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'une jeune femme.

 **-Hestia, pourrais-tu accompagner ces gens jusqu'à la capitale, s'il te plait** , lui demanda courtoisement Barbe Noire. **  
**

 **-Bien sûr Monsieur. J'en serais honorée.**

 **-Je sais que tu voulais rendre visite à ton frère, tu en profiteras comme ça** , lui sourit-il. **  
**

 **-Merci Monsieur, je vais préparer mon sac.**

La jeune fille repartit vers le village.

 **-Hestia vous accompagnera, elle doit se rendre à Apfel et évitera de vous faire passer par les forêts ou les villes.**

 **-Pourquoi ?** Demanda étonné et curieuse Snow. **  
**

 **-Vous pourriez faire des choses impardonnables dans les forêts et je préférerais éviter que vous terrorisiez les habitants.**

 **-Terroriser ?** S'étonna James*. **  
**

 **-Nous nous attendons à ce que l'Extérieur nous déclare la guerre à un moment ou à un autre, même si nous sommes plus que bien préparés, nous ne voulons pas que nos enfants connaissent la guerre.**

 **-Papa, je peux rentrer à la maison ?** Interrompît le garçon.

 **-Bien sûr Gretor, je pense que nous allons devoir avoir une petite conversation avec ta mère sur ce que tu faisais seul dans la forêt** , finit Barbe Noir à la grande surprise de Snow qui avait connu l'impitoyable pirate, et des autres qui avait entendus sa légende.

 **-Je te préviens Snow** , repris l'homme, **si tu comptes nous déclarer la guerre, nous envahir, ne crois pas un seul instant que nous ne résisterons pas. Nous nous battrons tous, homme, femme, enfant, vieillard, jusqu'à notre dernier souffle. Je doute que tu trouves parmi ta grande armée, un seul soldat prêt à tout pour protéger son royaume et sa reine au prix de sa vie** **. Aucun de nous ne peut être corrompu, jamais nous ne cesserons de nous battre. Même si le royaume tombe entre tes mains, que tu tues notre Reine, que tu détruises chaque ville et chaque village, temps que l'un d'entre nous restera vivant, il se battra. Il te faudra tous nous tuer, un par un pour que tu puisses sortir victorieuse de cette guerre.**

Les blanchards restèrent interloqués par son discours et la passion qui transperçait sa voix. Ils ne pouvaient pas nier les paroles de l'homme, ils ne pouvaient pas en douter une seule seconde.

 **-C'est une menace ?** Questionna tout de même Snow.

 **-Non, c'est un fait.**

Avant que quelqu'un puisse ajouter quoique ce soit d'autre, Hestia revint.

 **-C'est bon ! Je suis prête, on peut y aller.**

* * *

Hestia pris donc place dans le cortège royal, elle se contentait de guider le chef des gardes du Royaume Blanc.

Ils ne mirent que quelques heures à arriver à la capitale. En observant le paysage pendant le voyage, les blanchards avaient été étonné de voir un royaume à première vue prospère. Ils avaient pu observer de loin quelques villes ou villages, qui semblaient tout sauf délabrés, et quelques structures, dont des ponts et des champs, qui semblait très bien entretenues.

L'arrivée à la capitale avait étonné encore plus les étrangers. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Hestia leur fit emprunter une rue qui longeait les murs de la ville et qui débouchait sur une entrée du château.

Là, quatre gardes, habillés de violet et de gris anthracite, les arrêtèrent. Hestia alla leur parler un moment et l'un d'eux hochât la tête, pendant qu'un autre interpella un jeune garçon et lui chuchota quelque chose. Le garçon hocha la tête et parti en courant en direction du palais.

Entre temps, le couple royal sortit de la diligence, laissant Granny veiller sur le prince.

 **-Bonjour, nous venons de prévenir le Grand Conseiller August, il va vous mener à ma Reine** , informa un des gardes avant de continuer, **Hestia m'a informé que vous souhaitiez vous entretenir avec Elle. Malheureusement vous ne pouvez être accompagnés que de deux gardes si vous entrez dans le palais. Les autres pourront rester dans la cour.**

Il avait à peine finit que le garçon revient essoufflé,

 **-C'est bon Caporal, le Sieur August arrive.**

 **-Parfait merci Frod** , le caporal lui donna quelques piécettes, **ah, et pourrais-tu prévenir Demeterion que sa sœur est ici ? Et profites-en pour prévenir aussi le Capitaine** (Demeterion, le frère d'Hestia) **, je suppose qu'il va pouvoir prendre quelques jours de congés.**

Le garçon hocha la tête et parti en courant. Les blanchards étaient en train de sélectionner les deux hommes capables de protéger le couple royal, quand un homme se présenta devant les gardes, qui le saluèrent.

 **-Bonjour, je suis le Grand Conseiller August, je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à ma Reine, suivez-moi**.

Le couple, escorté de leurs deux gardes, le suivit et pénétra dans le palais. Il les conduisit à travers plusieurs couloirs et s'arrêta devant une porte en chêne sombre gardé par deux gardes du Royaume Noir.

August se retourna vers les blanchards,

 **-Ma Reine n'a pas eu le temps de s'apprêter pour recevoir un couple royal selon les traditions, elle s'excuse donc. Ah et vos soldats ne peuvent entrer.**

Bien qu'extrêmement énervé de se savoir sans défense à l'intérieur de la salle, le couple hocha la tête, en se rappelant que Rumple avait fait en sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas les blesser directement.

Un des gardes de la reine frappa quelques coups à la porte, puis l'ouvrit en annonçant,

 **-Le Grand Conseiller August, Snow-White et Charming du Royaume Blanc.**

Ces derniers suivirent August, et furent plus que surpris de découvrir qu'ils se trouvaient dans un grand bureau. Snow reconnut rapidement Régina, assise derrière une table, absorbée par la lecture d'un document.

 **-Ma Reine, j'ai accompagné le roi et la reine du Royaume Blanc jusqu'à vous, et je vous ai aussi ramené cette lettre de Gurton** , précisa August.

La Reine releva la tête, intéressée, reposa doucement le document sur le bureau et attendit que son conseiller continu.

 **-Le Général est parti cet après-midi, son retour à Apfel devrait être prévu demain dans la matinée. Gurton en a profité pour nous dire que le conflit qui l'opposait à Drugos a été réglé, nous n'aurons donc plus de problèmes les concernant au prochain conseil.**

 **-Parfait, merci August.**

Ce dernier s'inclina et sortit de la pièce.

 **-Je vous en prie, installez-vous, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'habiller et de prendre place dans ma salle du trône, comme le veut la coutume, j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas** , devant le silence du couple, elle continua, **parfait, alors que voulez-** ** **vous** ?**

* * *

 _* James : Personne, à part Snow, ne sait que le prince James n'est d'autre le son frère jumeau... Je part du principe, qu'il s'est habitué au nom de son frère._

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Voilà^^ Une entrée en fanfare pour les Charmants :D  
**

 **Je remercie Enoradesmots de m'avoir aidé pour la correction !  
**

 **A lundi prochain !**


	7. Chapter 7 - La guérisseuse

**Salut !**

 **Merci infiniment pour vos reviews qui sont vraiment un carburant incroyable ! J'ai beau avoir fini cette histoire, j'en ai d'autres en tête et lire tout vos retours me permet de les concrétiser de plus en plus ! On se rend pas compte de l'impact des reviews sur le moral des auteurs avant de le vivre soit même ;) donc un très grand merci à vous ! Merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont follow, mis en favoris et à ceux qui me lise tout simplement^^**

 **Guest1 : Je part du principe, que pendant un an tout c'est enchaîné très vite, elle à fait des découvertes, des rencontres et des expériences totalement inespérées ! Elle a totalement été happé par la vie du Royaume Noir, à tel point qu'elle en a oublier sa principale mission. Et puis c'est sensé être une espionne, elle se doit d'être discrète, donc ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant qu'elle veuille connaître le maximum de chose sur le Royaume Noir avant d'expliquer quoique ce soit aux blanchards... Et puis, je voudrais bien voir la tête des Charming si un messagé, du Royaume Noir, leur expliquait que tout ce passait bien pour Scarlett ! A mon avis il ne reverrait jamais son royaume et Snow aurait débarquée avec son armée pour récupérer Scarlett XD Et le face à face avec Emma n'arrivera pas tout de suite^^', il faut bien faire durer le suspense :D Merci pour ta fidélité ! J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire !**

 **Louvegarou : Avant de retrouver Emma, ils vont devoir faire face à Régina^^ Je ne dirai rien XD Merci pour ta review ! **

**pomme d'amour : Oui, je n'ai pas fait de Snow le personnage le plus attachant du monde, et je doute qu'elle ne le devienne par la suite ^^ Et effectivement, elle va faire du grabuge :D Le tout est de savoir s'il aura un impact sur la suite !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à ABC et à Adam Horowitz et Eddy Kitsis, mais l'histoire est la mienne.**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 7  
**_

 **La guérisseuse  
**

* * *

 **-Arrête de faire semblant ! Nous savons que tu retiens prisonnière Scarlett !** Accusa sans détour Snow, oubliant momentanément sa surprise quand à l'accueil singulier de sa belle-mère.

 **-Comment pourrais-je retenir un habitant du Royaume Blanc ? Je te rappelle que tu t'es arrangée pour que personne ne puisse ni sortir, ni entrer dans mon royaume** , répondit tranquillement la reine en toisant, impassible, sa belle-fille.

 **-...**

Devant le silence stupéfait du couple royal, Régina reprit :

 **-A moins que tu aies envoyé un espion dans mon royaume, dit moi Snow, qu'aurais-tu fait en apprenant qu'un de mes espions était entré dans ton palais ?**

Snow hoqueta,

 **-Tu ne l'aurais pas tué n'est-ce pas ?**

La reine soupira, affligé,

 **-Et après on me demande pourquoi je n'envoie personne espionner le Royaume Blanc...**

 **-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Est-elle morte ?** S'écria Snow, perdant patience devant l'attitude bien trop calme de sa pire ennemie.

Régina n'aurait pas dû réagir comme ça, elle aurait dû les accueillir dans une somptueuse salle du trône, vêtu d'une riche et lourde robe paré de pierre précieuse. Elle aurait dû les regarder avec dédain, mépris ou même colère. Elle aurait dû tenter encore et encore de les tuer. Elle n'aurait pas dû les accueillir comme ça.

 **-Je ne pense pas** , répondit tranquillement Régina.

 **-Comment ça ?** Répliqua Snow, sans comprendre. **Si elle n'est pas morte où est-elle ? En prison ? Libère la immédiatement !**

 **-Peux-tu arrêter de t'agiter comme ça, s'il te plait ?** Demanda, ennuyée, la reine, **elle n'est pas en prison, mais elle n'est pas à Apfel.**

 **-Où est-elle alors ?** Coupa Snow.

 **-Et bien si tu arrêtais de me couper sans cesse peut-être que tu le saurais !** La reine fit une pause en toisant le couple, avant de reprendre, **il est convenu qu'elle revienne dans la soirée, s'ils ne rencontrent pas d'imprévu évidemment,** précisa la reine.

 **-Mais où est-elle ?**

Régina soupira, elle n'avait pas souvenir que la petite brune était aussi agaçante. Elle allait répondre, quand un des gardes à l'entrée se manifesta en frappant à la porte.

 **-Entrez.**

Un garde entra, s'inclina en s'excusant,

 **-Ma Reine, il semblerait que le jeune prince du Royaume Blanc est été contaminé par l'Ombrève, Dame Ruby a été mis au courant, mais les blanchards souhaitent la présence et l'accord de leurs souverains avant que nous puissions le guérir.**

Le couple hoqueta, la reine se leva,

 **-Merci Dren, nous allons descendre dans la cour.**

Les souverains du Royaume Blanc suivirent prestement la reine, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait mis à part que leur fils était probablement en danger.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que l'Ombrève ?**

 **-Vous êtes probablement passés par une forêt pendant votre voyage, et votre fils a dû être griffé par une sorte de plante extrêmement vénéneuse qui produit un poison que l'on appelle l'Ombrève. Il est généralement fatal, mais heureusement, notre meilleure guérisseuse a réussi à trouver un antidote qui, s'il est administré dans les 24 heures, guéri totalement le blessé. Il suffit ensuite de panser la blessure et celle-ci se soigne d'elle-même.**

C'était la première fois que Régina avait employé son ton sérieux depuis le début de leur entrevue, ce qui ne rassurait pas le couple.

Ils sortirent enfin dans la cour, les soldats du Royaume Blanc et les gardes de la Reine comme escorte. Dren les conduisit jusqu'à l'endroit où les blanchards s'étaient installés en attendant le retour et les directives de leurs souverains.

En effet, pendant que le couple royal était allé régler ses comptes avec l'EvilQueen, Granny avait repris la direction du cortège. Quand un des gardes du Royaume Noir lui avait proposé de s'écarter un peu du passage, afin de ne pas gêner la circulation, elle avait accepté.

Le Caporal était ensuite revenu les voir, un peu mal à l'aise et leur avait demandé s'ils étaient passés par une forêt avant de se faire escorter par Hestia. Sans comprendre, la vieille femme avait hoché la tête et l'homme avait pris un air ennuyé.

Il lui avait expliqué l'existence d'une ronce vénéneuse, et l'avait convaincue de laisser quelques-uns de ses hommes vérifier qu'aucun membre de leur escorte n'avait été contaminé. Les blanchards acceptèrent avec méfiance de se plier à la mesure de sécurité. Heureusement, aucun des soldats ne présentait une quelconque égratignure.

Mais le Caporal avait ensuite demandé à ce qu'elle-même et le jeune prince vérifient qu'ils n'aient pas été touchés. Et quelle ne fut pas leur stupeur en découvrant l'éraflure, entouré d'un liquide bleu et luisant, qui barrait le poignet du prince. Celui-ci révéla avoir trébuché lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés de l'autre côté du mur, mais qu'à aucun moment sa blessure avait paru si singulière.

Immédiatement, Granny avait paniqué. Mais le Caporal réussi à la calmer en lui expliquant qu'il y avait un antidote. Il appela Frod, lui intimant de ramener Dame Ruby.

Granny s'était tout de suite opposé à ce qu'un guérisseur étranger touche au Prince Neal, qui plus est originaire du Royaume Noir, qui restait malgré son apparente prospérité un repaire de bandits et de gredins aux yeux de la vieille femme. Le Caporal avait donc envoyé un de ses hommes aller prévenir sa Reine de la situation.

Cela faisait quelques minutes que Frod était parti quand il revint, suivi de près par une jeune femme brune. Plus celle-ci se rapprochait, plus Granny distinguait ses traits.

Le Caporal était en train de donner quelques piécettes au garçon en guise de remerciement, quand il entendit la vieille femme déclarer dans un souffle,

 **-Mon Dieu, Scarlett !**

* * *

Granny vit alors sa petite fille lui sourire doucement.

 **-Non, madame, je suis Ruby, ma sœur devrait revenir ce soir pour la cérémonie des Cavaliers. Vous pourrez vous entretenir avec elle demain je suppose, vous savez combien la Route des Gardiens est éprouvante !**

Un instant déroutée, la vieille femme regarda celle qui avait les mêmes traits que Scarlett et qui semblait ne pas la reconnaître se diriger vers le Caporal. Elle prit soudain conscience que l'odeur de cette femme était presque similaire à celle de Scarlett. Elle n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention, étant donné qu'en presque un an elle avait un peu oublié toutes les subtilités de l'odeur de sa petite-fille.

Encore plus troublant, elle était la copie conforme de Scarlett, une quinzaine d'années en moins. Comment une telle sorcellerie pouvait être possible ? Et puis elle se souvint des paroles étranges de la jeune femme : " **ma sœur** ", si Scarlett avait une sœur elle en aurait eu conscience, Anita l'aurait prévenue avant de disparaître dans la nature, après lui avoir annoncé la mort de son fils.

Elle se reprit en voyant Ruby se pencher vers le prince Neal.

 **-Bonjour Prince Neal, je suis Ruby, je suis la guérisseuse du palais, et je vais, si vos parents le permettent, vous soigner.**

 **-Vous ressemblez beaucoup à Scarlett** , répondit le jeune garçon, intrigué.

 **-C'est normale, c'est ma sœur jumelle** , répondit en souriant la guérisseuse.

 **-Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait une sœur...**

 **-Elle non plus, ne vous inquiétez pas, on s'est rencontré ici, quand elle est venu a Apfel** , le rassura Ruby.

 **-On est à sa recherche** , s'exclama fièrement le Prince du Royaume Blanc.

 **-Et bien, elle devrait revenir ce soir, pour la Parade des Cavaliers.**

 **-C'est quoi ?**

 **-C'est une grande fête qui a lieu trois fois par an, pendant laquelle tous les cavaliers rentrent dans la ville, acclamés par tout le monde. Ils reçoivent ensuite les félicitations et les remerciements de la Reine, puis il y a une grande réception devant les remparts d'Apfel, où siège la Reine et où tout le monde est convié ! Il y a des danses, des chants et des spectacles jusqu'au lendemain matin où la Reine donne sa bénédiction aux nouveaux cavaliers qui partent sur la route des Gardiens** , expliqua avec joie la jeune femme.

 **-Ça a l'air génial !** S'exclama le Prince, le sourire aux lèvres, **vous croyez que je pourrais y aller ?**

 **-Bien sûr si vos parents sont d'accord et si je vous soigne, vous y pourrez y assister. Les habitants du royaume ont l'habitude de dire que c'est un événement que l'on est obligé de vivre avant de mourir !**

Avant que Ruby puisse ajouter d'autres détails sur la soirée, elle fut interrompue par un cri strident,

 **-Neal ! Comment vas-tu ? Que s'est-il passé ?**

Tout le monde se retourna vers Snow, Charming, la Reine et les soldats qui les accompagnaient. Les soldats du Royaume Noir et Ruby, s'inclinèrent légèrement, en chuchotant un respectueux " **Ma Reine** ".

C'était une tradition que ses sujets avaient eux-mêmes instaurés. Ils voulaient montrer à Régina combien ils la respectaient et à quel point ils lui étaient reconnaissants de ce qu'elle faisait pour eux. Au début ils s'agenouillaient constamment à chacune de ses entrées, mais, fatiguée de devoir leur demander à chaque fois de se relever, elle leur avait ordonnés de ne faire ça que lorsque c'était réellement nécessaire.

 **-Avez-vous pût observer la blessure Ruby ?** Demanda sans détour la Reine, ignorant les agissements de Snow qui avait tenté de prendre son fils dans ses bras.

 **-Je n'ai pu le faire que de loin, ma Reine, mais il m'a semblé qu'elle ne soit pas trop profonde. Avec l'accord de leurs Majestés du Royaume Blanc, je suis prête à le soigner.**

Snow et Charming observèrent, hébété, la jeune femme aux traits identiques à ceux de Scarlett, bien que plus jeune, s'exprimer.

 **-Scarlett ?** Demanda hésitante Snow.

 **-Non maman, c'est Ruby ! Elle est guérisseuse au château et c'est la sœur jumelle de Scarlett** , répondit fièrement son fils.

 **-Sœur jumelle ?** Répétât choqué Snow.

 **-Oui votre majesté, je suis là pour apporter des soins au Prince Neal, votre fils, puis-je ?**

 **-Qu'allez-vous lui faire ?** Demanda la petite brune, reprenant ses réflexes de mère, laissant cette étrange histoire de côté.

 **-Et bien, je vais simplement désinfecter sa blessure, puis je vais y appliquer une sorte de crème, faite à partir d'un mélange d'herbe médicinal. Et enfin, je vais recouvrir le tout d'une bande de tissu enroulée autour de son bras pour lui permettre une plus grande stabilité. Il devra la porter jusqu'à demain matin et ensuite je changerais la bande. La blessure devrait être cicatrisée demain soir.** Devant le regard septique de la reine, elle précisa, **je n'ai aucune raison de mettre sa vie en danger, si nous souhaitions sa mort, il nous aurait suffi de taire le caractère mortel de la blessure, ou même de vous tuer avant votre arrivée à la capitale...**

Voyant sa femme hésiter, beaucoup trop méfiante, Charming prit pour la première fois la parole depuis son arrivée dans le palais d'Apfel.

 **-Faîtes donc, sauvez notre fils** , devant le regard choqué de sa femme, il ajouta, **elle a raison, ça ne leur apporteraient rien de ne pas le guérir, ou de le tuer.**

Ruby inclina la tête, reconnaissante et commença à ouvrir sa sacoche, déposant à même le sol plusieurs fioles. Elle se releva ensuite légèrement, tendant doucement ses mains vers la manche du prince qu'elle releva avec douceur, laissant l'entaille visible de tous. Un étrange liquide bleu en sortait. Elle prit un bout de tissu immaculé, y déposa quelques goutte d'un liquide transparent et l'approcha de l'avant-bras de Neal.

 **-Attention ça va piquer un peu, c'est de l'alcool** , précisa-t-elle à l'adresse de l'enfant, **respirez un bon coup et dîtes moi quand vous vous sentez prêt.**

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête, en signe d'accord, mais ferma les yeux en serrant très fort les dents quand Ruby approcha le tissu de sa blessure. Il sentit une légère brûlure au niveau de la blessure mais s'empêcha de crier, se répétant qu'il devait être brave.

 **-Et bien vous êtes très courageux dit-donc !** Lui sourit Ruby lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux en sentant que la brûlure disparaissait. **Le problème avec mon antidote, c'est qu'il ne peut pas être conservé, on est donc obligé de le faire sur place, mais ne vous en faites pas, c'est très rapide** , elle commença à verser différentes fioles dans un petit bol en les citant à chaque fois, mais les mots étaient trop compliqués pour que le prince y fasse vraiment attention. **Voilà, maintenant je vais tremper un morceau de tissu dedans et le poser sur l'entaille. Normalement vous ne devriez rien sentir** , précisa-t-elle en lui souriant.

Il regarda la brune déposer le morceau de tissu gorgé d'antidote sur sa blessure désormais dépourvu du liquide bleu inquiétant. Puis elle le recouvra d'une bande qu'elle enroula tout autour de son bras.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Voilà^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !  
**

 **Un immense merci à Enoradesmots de m'avoir corrigé !  
**

 **A lundi prochain !**


	8. Chapter 8 - Les Cavaliers

**Salut !**

 **Je sais que ma Snow est très agaçante ! J'y peux presque rien, j'adore la Snow buté et vengeresse^^Mais il ne faut pas oublier son passé avec Régina et le fait que les habitants de son royaume étaient à l'origine des criminels ou des marginaux... Ils ne lui inspirent pas vraiment confiance ;)**

 **Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews !**

 **Guest : D'un certain côté, on ne peux pas vraiment leur en vouloir, Régina a fait de leurs vies un enfer... Et oui Granny va retrouver ses deux petites-filles^^ Reste à savoir si elle va se laisser convaincre, tout comme les Charmants, que le Royaume Noir est pas aussi horrible qu'attendu :D**

 **pomme d'amour : Snow va faire du grabuge en effet, et c'est pas peu dire :D La pauvre elle va enchaîner les mauvaises surprises XD Merci beaucoup pour ta review !**

 **Louvegarou : Salut ! Visiblement Snow n'est pas vraiment aimé... Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi XD Si tu veux un conseil garde des forces pour la suite^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à ABC et à Adam Horowitz et Eddy Kitsis, mais l'histoire est la mienne.**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 8  
**_

 **Les Cavaliers  
**

* * *

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé de soigner le prince blanchard, Ruby s'éclipsât rapidement, prétendant des patients qui l'attendaient à l'infirmerie. Elle partit donc, non sans avoir salué sa Reine.

 **-Bien, maintenant que cette affaire est réglée, je vous propose de rentrer au palais, nous pourrons y discuter plus à nos aises et je pourrais peut-être répondre à vos questions.**

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse des blanchards et retourna vers son palais. Snow la regarda un instant s'éloigner, sans savoir quoi faire. Encore une fois, ce fut Charming qui réagit en premier et, saisissant son fils dans ses bras, il ordonna à deux gardes de le suivre et demanda à Granny si elle voulait venir avec eux ou pas. La vieille femme accepta, encore un peu sonnée par sa rencontre avec sa seconde petite-fille.

Régina les conduisit jusqu'à un petit salon confortable. Elle prit place dans un des fauteuils, près de l'âtre de la cheminé.

 **-Je vous en prie, installez-vous, il y a assez de place pour tout le monde.**

Les soldats blanchards prirent exemple sur les gardes de la Reine, et restèrent à l'écart à proximité de la porte.

 **-Maman, on pourra aller à la Parade des Cavaliers ?** Demanda Neal, confortablement installé dans un canapé aux côtés de sa mère.

 **-Qu'est-ce donc que la Parade des Cavaliers ?** Demanda Snow, intrigué par les propos de son fils.

 **-C'est une grande fête que Dame Ruby m'a décrite, elle a l'air géniale** , répondit-il des étoiles dans les yeux. **Et en plus Scarlett y sera !**

 **-Est-ce vrai ?** Demanda James à Régina.

 **-Oui, votre amie est en train de faire la route des Gardiens, il est prévu qu'elle rentre ce soir. La Parade des Cavaliers est une cérémonie pendant laquelle je récompense les cavaliers du Royaume Noir. Il y a ensuite un grand banquet où tout le monde est convié. C'est très divertissant comme soirée, vous devriez y assister pour en apprendre un peu plus sur mon royaume avant de le juger trop vite. Mais si vous préférez vous coucher tôt, je peux demander à ce que les cuisiniers vous préparent un diner avant la soirée, vous pourriez aller vous coucher après. Scarlett vous fera son compte rendu demain. Mais sachez que vous y êtes tous conviés, aussi bien vous que vos soldats** , ajoutât l'ancienne EvilQueen en direction des hommes postés devant la porte.

 **-Nous y assisterons avec plaisir** , déclara le blond, avant que Snow ne puisse envenimer la situation.

Il avait bien remarqué que Régina avait changé, contrairement à sa femme, qui semblait persuadée de la cruauté de la Reine. Il se dit que la vie était étrange, une trentaine d'année au paravent, c'était Snow qui tentait de le persuader que Régina pouvait changer et quelque chose lui disait que bientôt ce rôle lui sera accordé.

 **-Parfait, j'espère que la fête vous plaira. Souhaitez-vous séjourner au palais pendant votre... passage dans mon royaume ? J'ai bien peur que si vous souhaitez établir un campement dans la forêt, vous devrez avant tout vous plier à certaines règles** * **, il me semble donc plus simple de vous proposer de rester au palais** , précisa la Reine.

Les blanchards approuvèrent, à contrecœur pour Snow, et avec curiosité pour Charming.

 **-Très bien, je crois que mon intendant, Marco, vous a fait préparer une suite qui vous conviendra, je l'espère. Elle comporte trois chambres, deux salles de bains et un salon. Vos soldats seront logés à la caserne avec les miens, et vos servantes, si vous en avez, ont un petit dortoir attenant à votre suite ou pourront habiter une des chambres de libres dans l'aile des domestiques. Quelqu'un viendra vous chercher avant le début de la Parade afin de vous conduire à vos places. Ah et deux de vos gardes peuvent veiller devant votre porte** , termina Régina avant de se lever.

Elle se tourna vers un de ses gardes et fit un geste. Celui-ci s'inclina et sorti de la pièce. Il fut rejoint par une jeune fille de 16 ans tout au plus. Elle inclina la tête et salua tout bas : " **Ma** **Reine** ".

 **-Je vous présente Echosia, elle se tiendra à votre disposition si vous avez besoin d'une quelconque aide ou d'un renseignement, c'est elle qui vous conduira jusqu'à la Parade.**

 **-Vos Majestés du Royaume Blanc, c'est un honneur d'être à votre service** , saluât la jeune fille en exécutant une petite révérence, gênée.

 **-Bien, je vous laisse vous installer, nous nous revoyons au banquet** , finit la Reine en sortant, bien vite accompagnée par ses gardes.

Trois heures après Echosia se présenta devant la porte de leur suite, les prévenant que la cérémonie devait commencer dans une demi-heure et qu'il était préférable de partir maintenant rejoindre la ville. Elle avait quitté son uniforme de domestique pour revêtir une robe simple mais élégante.

Une fois prêt, les blanchards suivirent la jeune servante. Elle les conduit hors de l'enceinte du palais, puis dans les rues d'Apfel, décorées pour l'occasion. Les passants se tenait de chaque côté d'une longue avenue qu'ils longèrent jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une grande place entouré de trois infrastructures.

Celle du centre était richement décorée, un grand trône y siégeait. Autour de lui, dix autres sièges où des hommes et des femmes étaient déjà assis et discutaient tranquillement, les uns avec les autres.

Celles sur les côtés étaient composées de banc sur lesquels d'autres personnes conversaient en attendant probablement le début de la parade.

Echosia les fit s'assoir au quatrième rang, avant de s'éclipser en les prévenant tout de même qu'elle reviendrait les chercher à la fin de la cérémonie pour les conduire au banquet.

Autour d'eux, les bancs se remplissaient, d'hommes et de femmes qui parlaient allègrement de différents sujets allant d'accords commerciaux divers et variés au programme des spectacles qui auraient lieu à la fin de la soirée.

Puis soudain, des trompettes sonnèrent, faisant taire tout le monde d'un seul coup.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'avenue dans laquelle s'avançait la Reine, vêtu d'une magnifique robe mauve, chevauchant en amazone, droite comme un i, un cheval gris anthracite.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à l'estrade où était installé son trône. Un écuyer s'empressa de l'aider à descendre de sa jument. Elle se dirigea ensuite, toujours aussi majestueuse vers son trône. Elle lança ensuite un discret sort, permettant d'amplifier considérablement sa voix afin que même ses sujets qui étaient au bout de l'allée puissent l'entendre.

 **-Bonjour à vous tous. Je me tiens devant vous ce soir pour inaugurer la cinquième Parade des Cavaliers, qui a pour but de remercier ces hommes et ces femmes qui ont parcouru ces derniers mois notre Royaume, afin de nous prévenir de tous dangers. C'est la première fois, et j'espère la dernière fois que le Général n'assiste pas à cette cérémonie. Mais comme vous le savez, c'est son courage qui l'oblige à être loin de nous en ce jour de réjouissance. Il faut dire que sans son impulsion, jamais nous n'aurions célébré le retour de nos valeureux cavaliers. Bien, sans plus attendre, je vous demande d'accueillir comme ils le méritent les Cavaliers du Royaume Noir !** S'exclama la Reine.

Alors qu'elle s'asseyait, les trompettes retentirent, très vite remplacées par les tambours accompagnant le chant qui commençait à s'élever de l'avenue, tandis que le peuple accompagnait les cavaliers dans leur avancée par leur voix :

"

 ** _Demain à l'heure du combat_**

 ** _Quand le tambour battra,_**

 ** _Chacun s'élancera vers la gloire,_**

 ** _Vers la gloire, vers la gloire ou le trépas._**

 ** _Demain, quand la paix renaîtra,_**

 ** _Quand tout refleurira,_**

 ** _Et quand tu reviendras,_**

 ** _La victoire, la victoire, la victoire chantera._**

"

Les cavaliers défilaient fièrement, la tête haute, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils étaient beaux, vêtu d'une tunique d'apparat aux couleurs de leur Reine, acclamé par le peuple. Les blanchards ne savaient pas ce qu'ils représentaient, quelle était leur fonction, mais une chose était sûre, elle était assez importante pour mériter régulièrement les attentions du Royaume Noir.

"

 ** _Alors, vers le ciel, au soleil des moissons,_**

 ** _Alors, vers le ciel dans un gai carillon,_**

 ** _Demain les cloches sonneront_**

 ** _Pour toi et pour tes compagnons_**

 ** _Demain quand tu défileras_**

 ** _Ta belle sera là_**

 ** _Qui te tendra les bras_**

 ** _Pour la fête, pour la fête, pour la fête du retour_**

"

Neal observait chaque Cavalier avec attention. Il y avait des jeunes, des moins jeunes et même des vieux, hommes et femmes confondu. Ils ne semblait en aucun cas différent du peuple qui les acclamait dans la rue. Une telle cérémonie arrivait rarement au Royaume Blanc, et quand il y en avait c'était pour féliciter un acte de bravoure exceptionnel ou pour commémorer la Chute de l'EvilQueen. Cette même femme qui trônait quelques mètres plus loin un sourire fier aux lèvres.

"

 ** _Cavalier, pars au galop_**

 ** _Cavalier fais le serment_**

 ** _Cavalier d'être un héros_**

 ** _Cavalier vaincre la mort_**

 ** _Cavalier pousse ta monture_**

 ** _Cavalier file à toute allure_**

 ** _Cours au champ de bataille_**

 ** _Et dans le combat contre l'ennemi_**

 ** _Qui t'attend là-bas_**

 ** _Va-t'en braver la mort._**

"*

Le concert des voix était impressionnant. Et lorsque la note finale retentit, une vingtaine de cavaliers se tenaient sur la place.

Régina se leva à nouveau et commença par dire les noms de tous les cavaliers avant de les remercier, les féliciter et leur souhaiter une bonne soirée. Les cavaliers et leurs montures s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant leur Reine, puis formèrent une sorte de haie d'honneur, les trompettes retentirent à nouveau, laissant deux nouveaux cavaliers s'avancer.

Un grand homme brun et une petite brune qu'ils reconnurent bien vite. Ils ne prêtèrent plus aucune attention aux paroles de Régina, le regard figé sur Scarlett qui se tenait tout sourire sur un bel étalon à la robe claire. Puis, Régina sourit et déclara que le temps des réjouissances allait débuter. Elle s'éclipsa, suivie par les hommes et les femmes de l'estrade. Un grand brouhaha retentit, tandis que les habitants du Royaume Noir s'empressaient de rejoindre le lieu de la fête.

Echosia attendaient tranquillement les Charmings. Elle les guida en dehors de la ville. Là, des tables immenses s'étendaient sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, des dizaines de tentes ouvertes accueillaient des petits commerçants ambulants. Certains artistes s'entraînaient pour leurs numéros, qui auraient lieu plus tard dans la soirée, quand la Reine serait attablée parmi eux.

Celle-ci d'ailleurs les rejoignit rapidement, accompagnée par Scarlett et de l'homme brun qui chevauchait à ses côtés.

 **-Granny ! Snow ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?**

 **-Scarlett, c'est bien toi ?** Demanda méfiante Granny.

 **-Bien sûr Granny ! Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, d'ailleurs je te présente Bretis. Bretis, voici ma grand-mère, Granny, ma meilleure amie, la reine Snow-White, son mari, le roi James et leur fils, le prince Neal.**

 **-Bonjour Madame, vos majestés du Royaume Blanc, je suis enchanté de faire connaissance, Scar' m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.**

 **-Qui êtes-vous ?** Demanda la vieille femme méfiante, elle avait senti que l'homme était un lycan.

 **-Je suis le Commandant des Gardiens, Bretis Dret** , se présenta l'homme en s'inclinant légèrement.

 **-Scarlett !** Un cri les interrompît.

Une jeune femme brune courait vers elle et enlaça la louve.

 **-Tu étais sublime ! Ruby arrive, elle discute avec des confrères qui voulaient des précisions sur je ne sais plus quoi ! Enfin bref, je suis contente de te revoir, tu m'as manquée.**

 **-Wow, Dorothée, toi aussi tu m'as manquée** , répondit Scarlett, en souriant.

La suite des événements se passa rapidement, Ruby arriva, Scarlett la présenta. Elle arrêtât tout de suite les questions de ses amis, en disant que ce soir était consacré à la fête et non aux discussions sérieuses, et elle leur assura qu'elle leur ferait un rapport détaillé de tout ce qui c'était passé lors de cette année-là le lendemain.

Bretis l'invita ensuite à danser ce qu'elle s'empressa d'accepter en lui donnant un sourire éclatant, sous le regard dubitatif de Granny. Ils furent étonnés lorsqu'ils virent Ruby faire la même chose avec Dorothée.

La soirée se passa dans une bonne humeur étrange, les blanchards observaient incrédules Régina converser de sujets et d'autre avec tout le monde. Elle leur accordait à tous un sourire chaleureux et un regard engageant, ce que jamais Snow n'avait vu avant.

Ils mangèrent des plats exquis, burent les meilleures boissons et assistèrent à des représentations diverses et variés. Ils entendirent des chants à la gloire de la Reine mais aussi à celle d'un général, qui semblait être aussi adulé et respecté que la Reine, des balades épiques racontant des batailles contre des trolls et bien d'autres chants.

Ce n'est que très tard, alors que Neal s'était endormi malgré son enthousiasme, qu'ils demandèrent à Echosia de les ramener à leur suite.

* * *

 _* Pourquoi Régina, tout comme Barbe Noire avant elle, ne sont pas à l'aise avec l'idée que les blanchards fasse un petit séjour en forêt ? Tout simplement parce que c'est là que vivent, où se promènent, certains lycanthropes et que les autres royaumes sont habituer à les chasser et les tuer au contraire du Royaume Noir qui les a accepter en tant que citoyens à part entière. Ils redoutent donc que les blanchards attaquent et tuent certains de leur concitoyens, se croyant menacé._

 _*_ _Cavalier_ de Vincent Niclo _: Je vous conseil vraiment de l'écouter, d'abord parce que vous comprendrait pourquoi elle à atterrit ici mais aussi parce qu'elle est juste géniale^^)_

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé^^  
**

 **Je remercie Enoradesmots de m'avoir aidé pour la correction !  
**

 **A lundi prochain ! Le prochain chapitre devrait vous plaire ;)  
**


	9. Chapter 9 - Le rapport

**Salut !**

 **Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews, vos fav et vos follows ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Guest : Hey ! Je suis contente que le chapitre t'aie plu ! Je suppose que c'est un peu des deux... Granny rejette son côté loup, donc voir sa petite-fille s'enticher d'un lycan qui semble s'assumer et qui l'aide à s'assumer ça lui fait un peu peur. Et puis effectivement, il fait parti du Royaume Noir, il à un poste important dans l'armé de la Reine, tout pour ne pas être porter dans son coeur^^ Et bien tu devrais être contente, elle rentre dans ce chapitre ! Et pour la confrontation, je te laisse voir la fin du chapitre ! Merci pour ta review !**

 **Ambre : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tout tes compliments, ils m'ont fait très plaisir^^ J'aime aussi cette Régina, elle est cool sans être une psychopathe^^ Pour la réaction des Charming il faut encore que tu patiente un tout petit peu :)  
**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à ABC et à Adam Horowitz et Eddy Kitsis, mais l'histoire est la mienne.**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 9  
**_

 **Le rapport  
**

* * *

Comme tous les lendemains de fête, Régina se réveilla un peu plus tard que d'habitude.

Aujourd'hui, les habitants du château n'avaient pas d'obligations. Ils pouvaient rejoindre leur famille, sortir avec leurs amis. Mais quelques serviteurs et gardes préféraient rester pour ne pas perturber l'organisation du palais.

August avait donc, avec l'aide de Marco, l'intendant, organisé des "rondes". Ainsi, une partie du château avait sa journée, pendant que l'autre restait et prenait son service, certes plus tard, avec moins d'obligations, mais ils faisaient acte de présence.

De cette façon, le palais n'était jamais vide.

La Reine ouvrit donc les yeux, réveillée par les quelques rayons du soleil qui osaient s'inviter dans sa chambre. Encore un peu endormie, elle repoussa ses couvertures de satin et se leva. Elle prie sa robe de chambre qui avait été posé au bout de son lit par sa femme de chambre.

Elle traversa sa chambre et s'apprêtait à se rendre dans sa salle de bain quand une voix s'éleva,

 **-Et bien ma Reine, je ne vous savais pas si peu matinale.**

Elle se retourna vivement, et écarquilla les yeux en découvrant l'intruse, qui se levait tranquillement du fauteuil où elle s'était installée.

 **-Et j'avais oublié votre mauvaise habitude de voyeurisme, Général** , répliquât-elle en se dirigeant vivement vers elle.

 **-Eh ! Je ne suis pas-**

Elle fut coupée par les lèvres impatientes de la Reine. S'engagea alors un baiser passionné où chacune luttait pour dominer l'autre. Elles le rompirent, à bout de souffle.

Régina posa son front contre celui d'Emma et souffla,

 **-Tu m'as manqué, je pensais que tu n'arriverais qu'en fin de matinée...**

 **-Toi aussi tu m'as manquée, j'avais beaucoup trop hâte de te revoir, je me suis dépêchée.**

 **-Et bien je ne vais pas m'en plaindre** , répondit la Reine en lui déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, **mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?**

 **-Et bien, j'ai souvenir de t'avoir promis de venir te voir dès mon arrivée, peu importe l'heure... Je me suis dite que ça te ferais plaisir de me voir à ton réveil.**

La Reine lui sourit en l'embrassant à nouveau. Le baiser s'enflamma à nouveau, et bientôt le Général se retrouva plaqué contre le lit de la Reine, alors qu'elle caressait l'avant-bras d'Emma, Régina toucha un endroit un peu poisseux, intrigué, elle arrêta de l'embrasser, et se redressa malgré les grognements frustrés de la blonde.

 **-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?** Demandât-elle en lui montrant ses doigts sur lesquels luisait un liquide bleuâtre.

 **-C'est rien, je me suis peut-être un peu égratigné sur une ronce, mais ce n'est pas grave, j'irais voir Rub' tout à l'heure** , finit-elle en tentant de reprendre les lèvres de sa reine.

Mais la brune la repoussa d'une main en l'observant méfiante.

 **-Il est hors de question que nous fassions quoique ce soit alors que tu as du poison dans ton sang** , répondit implacable Régina en se relevant, échappant de peu aux bras de son Général, qui allaient se refermer sur ses hanches dans un geste désespéré.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers son miroir et appela le génie pour qu'il demande à Ruby de les rejoindre le plus vite possible, devant le regard frustré d'Emma. Elle alla ensuite vers la porte de sa chambre pendant que la magie se chargeait de l'habiller convenablement et ouvrit la porte afin de prévenir les gardes postés devant sa porte que Ruby était attendue.

Elle rejoint ensuite Emma qui tenta à nouveau de l'attirer dans ses bras. Elle se laissa séduire le temps que la guérisseuse arrive. Elle répondit aux baisers de la blonde au ravissement de celle-ci.

 **-Vous m'avez tellement manquée ma Reine** , soupira-t-elle, en déposant quelques baisers dans son cou.

 **-Est-ce moi ou mon corps qui vous a manqué Général ?** Répondit celle-ci en retenant un gémissement de contentement quand Emma descendit ses baisers.

 **-Vous évidemment ma Reine, Votre corps n'est qu'un bonus plus que savoureux que j'ai l'honneur de pouvoir approcher** , déclara la blonde en laissant ses mains voyager sur les courbes de la Reine, arrachant quelques soupirs a celle-ci.

Avant que Régina ne puisse continuer leur petit jeu, elles entendirent quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Un nuage violet les enveloppa, arrangeant leurs apparences tandis que la reine déclarait : **entrez** **!**

Emma eu à peine le temps de s'en remettre que déjà la porte s'ouvrait et Ruby apparaissait dans son champs de vision, accueillie chaleureusement par Régina.

Elle soupira de dépit pour la troisième fois de la matinée.

Elle adorait la relation qu'elle avait avec Régina. Un mélange de passion et de jeu qui cachait une vérité dont elles avaient conscience toutes les deux mais qu'elles n'étaient pas prêtes à accepter. Elles connaissaient leurs sentiments l'une envers l'autre, mais n'en parlaient jamais, ne s'accordant que des moments tendre de temps en temps.

Elles ne se tutoyaient que dans la chambre de cette dernière. A l'extérieur, elles ne s'en tenaient qu'à un vouvoiement respectueux.

* * *

Plus tôt dans la matinée, Scarlett avait rejoint ses amis dans leur suite, prête à leur faire son rapport. Une fois que les deux souverains furent réveillés, et que Granny fut appelée pour assister à la discussion, Scarlett pût commencer son rapport.

 **-Alors, tout d'abord, je tiens à préciser que je n'ai subi aucun sort. Granny pourra le confirmer** , débuta la louve en jetant un regard vers sa grand-mère qui hocha doucement la tête, elle n'avait pas senti l'empreinte que la magie laissait sur les gens, **bien, maintenant que vous êtes sûrs que ce que je vais dire n'est dicté que par ma tête, je vais pouvoir commencer. Tout d'abord, si ce rapport est aussi complet, c'est grâce à la Reine, elle m'a permis d'accéder à n'importe quel endroit de son royaume, de parler avec tout le monde, je pouvais même assister aux réunions du Conseil et elle m'a même donnée un titre, je suis l'Inspectrice de l'Extérieur. Elle m'a donnée le choix, soit je restais dans son royaume pour vous faire un rapport détaillé de celui-ci, soit je retournais au Royaume Blanc, la queue entre les jambes.**

 **-Mais c'est impossible, elle ne peut pas t'avoir donné accès à tout son royaume, te laisser à la vue de ses informations** , intervint Snow.

 **-Et pourtant... Elle n'a réellement rien à cacher Dès que quelque chose me paraissais étrange, je m'empressais de questionner les gens, d'aller dans les endroits les plus suspects, mais rien n'y faisait, je ne trouvais rien d'incriminant... C'est pourquoi, la conclusion de mon rapport est simple : le Royaume Noir est le royaume le plus prospère, honnête, tolérant, loyal envers sa Reine et développé que je connaisse. Nous n'avons rien à craindre de leur part tant que nous ne les attaquons pas. Parce qu'à la première offensive, votre armée sera décimée. Si vous osez vous attaquer aux habitants du Royaume Noir ou à leur Reine, leurs représailles seront inévitables et destructrices pour vo- notre royaume. Si vous voulez que je vous explique plus clairement certains points comme la politique, l'économie, la culture ou l'armée, dîtes-moi. La Reine m'a demandé de vous faire visiter le palais et la ville si vous le souhaitez. Comme moi, vous avez carte blanche, vous pouvez même assister aux cessions du Conseil. Il y en a une cet après-midi, je crois.**

Les trois blanchards la regardèrent plus que troublé par son discours.

 **-Comment peux-tu avoir accès à toutes ces informations ?** Lui demanda Charming, étonné. **Même nos meilleurs espions envoyés dans les autres royaumes ne sont pas capables de nous faire un rapport comme celui-ci...**

 **-Je vous l'ai dit, la Reine n'a rien à cacher, elle m'a tout montré, j'ai accès à tout... Et vous aussi, si vous le souhaitez...**

 **-Ce n'est pas logique, elle doit se douter que l'on hésite à l'attaquer pour détruire son royaume** , avança Snow, **pourquoi nous montrer ses points forts et faibles ?**

 **-Parce que depuis presque un an que je suis là, je ne leur ai remarqué aucun point faible. Si vous tentez de les attaquer, vous serez anéantis par son armée, si vous souhaitez vous allier commercialement, vous gagnerez beaucoup plus et si vous souhaitez ne rien changer, partir sans vous retourner, ils continueront à se développer, à être prospère et à aduler leur Reine.**

Snow était plus qu'interloqué, comment Régina avait réussi à retourner autant le cerveau de sa meilleure amie ? Lui avait-elle jeté un sort ?

 **-Je suppose que nous serions intéressés par une visite guidée du palais et de la ville, tu pourras ainsi nous expliquer les spécificités du Royaume Noir** , intervient Charming avant que Snow ne puisse dire quelque chose de maladroit.

 **-Parfait** , sourit Scarlett avant de se retourner vers Granny, **tu veux faire la connaissance de Ruby pendant ce temps ou tu préfères rester avec eux ?**

Prise de cours, Granny mît un certain temps à répondre, déchirée entre son envie de connaître cette seconde petite fille inespérée et celui de ne pas offenser ses souverains.

 **-Allez-y Granny** , lui dit Charming, bienveillant, **vous avez de la chance de l'avoir retrouvé, profitez-en**.

La vielle femme lui adressa un regard plein de reconnaissance et hocha la tête. Scarlett s'éclipsât un instant avec sa grand-mère pour demander un quelqu'un de la conduire jusqu'à l'infirmerie où sa sœur exerçait.

Pendant ce temps, Snow confia à son mari ses doutes quant au libre arbitre de Scarlett. Celui-ci lui répondit qu'elle devait arrêter d'être aussi méfiante, il voyait que la louve était totalement sincère et était très curieux de découvrir ce nouveau royaume qui plaisait autant à l'amie de sa femme.

Scarlett revint en souriant et leur proposât de commencer dès maintenant leur visite. Le couple royal approuva, ils appelèrent Neal pour qu'il les accompagne.

Elle leur expliqua qu'ils étaient dans l'aile des invités où logeaient les Chefs des villes et des villages quand ils venaient en visite à la capitale.

Elle leur expliqua que l'aile opposée accueillait les résidents du château, soit la Reine, ses conseillers, les quelques personnes importantes, dont faisaient partie sa sœur et les domestiques. Les soldats, eux, logeaient dans la caserne.

Elle les fit ensuite descendre un long escalier jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans un long couloir. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte.

 **-Ici c'est la salle du jugement. La Reine y rend justice plusieurs fois par semaine, d'ailleurs je crois qu'elle y est actuellement** , leur précisa-t-elle.

 **-Je voudrais lui demander quelque chose, tu crois que je peux entrer ?**

Avant que Scarlett puisse lui répondre elle ouvrit la porte en se précipitant à l'intérieur, Charming demanda rapidement à la louve de rester là avec son fils, le temps qu'il arrive à la calmer.

* * *

Une fois Emma soigné par Ruby, elles partirent en direction de la Salle du Trône, que Régina se plaisait à appeler la Salle des Juges car quand elle y siégeait, accompagné de quelques membres du Conseil, c'était majoritairement pour faire justice.

Il y avait trois séances de deux heures par semaine, pendant lesquelles ses sujets pouvaient venir demander l'avis de la Reine et des conseillers sur des sujets divers et variés, mais Généralement, on leur demandait de régler un conflit.

Emma se tenait parfois au côté de la Reine pendant ses cessions, mais donnait rarement son avis, préférant observer les propos que tenait Régina sur chaque sujet. Ses décisions étaient toujours justes et respectées par les deux parties venues chercher justice.

Ce matin, elle l'accompagnait seulement jusqu'à la Salle du Trône, elle repartait ensuite quelques minutes avant l'arrivée de ses Conseillers et l'ouverture des portes. Une fois arrivée dans la salle, elle regarda la Reine s'assoir sur son trône tandis qu'elles continuaient leur discussion sur les progrès qu'Henry avait faits depuis qu'il s'entretenait.

Régina était peu rassurée à l'idée que son fils, car elle le considérait comme tel, puisse apprendre à manier des armes. Mais encore une fois, Emma l'avait convaincue.

Soudain, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent, interrompant Emma dans son discours.

 **-Régina ! Je voulais t- Emma ? Non c'est impossible, tu-**

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Je sais ce** ** **cliffhanger** est vraiment vraiment pas cool (pour pas dire autre chose^^"). Mais promis la rencontre des Charming et d'Emma aura lieu dans le prochain chapitre !  
**

 **Je remercie Enoradesmots de m'avoir aidé pour la correction !  
**

 **A lundi prochain !**


	10. Chapter 10 - La fille prodigue

**Salut !**

 **J'espère que votre week-end du 15 août se passe bien ! Moi je profite de mes quatre jours de vacances avant de reprendre le boulot :D Mais du coup** **je n'ai pas internet et que je publie avec mon portable, j'espère que le rendu n'es pas trop catastrophique^^" Au pire je rectifierai tout ça mercredi :)**

 **Enfin bref ! Voilà enfin le chapitre que tout le monde attendait ! Leurs retrouvailles ! Et bien sûr toute les disputes qui vont avec ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
**

 **Merci encore pour toute vos reviews, vos mise en favoris et vos follow^^**

 **Guest : Alors techniquement je ne l'ai pas fait exprès... Le chapitre aurait été beaucoup trop long si j'avais laisser la suite... Mais je dois avouer que je ne suis pas peu fière de l'effet que la fin du dernier chapitre à eu sur vous :D Serais-ce une forme de sadisme ? Aucune idée... Peut-être :) Une petite phrase pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche ;) Pour être perdu, ils sont perdus ! Tout leurs aprioris sont détruit au fur et à mesure qu'ils en apprennent plus sur le royaume de Régina. Ils commencent à comprendre (enfin sauf Snow qui à du mal à percuter on va pas se mentir) que sans sa vengeance et ses ténèbres, Régina est une bonne reine. C'est sûr que voir son espion (et meilleure amie du coup) n'être qu'élogieuse a propos de l'ennemi ça dois faire réfléchir ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

 **Ambre : Merci beaucoup pour la review^^ J'espère que les joyeuses retrouvailles de la famille Charmant te plaira :D**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à ABC et à Adam Horowitz et Eddy Kitsis, mais l'histoire est la mienne.**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 10  
**_

 **Le fille prodigue  
**

* * *

Emma s'était retournée en entendant le prénom de sa Reine prononcer avec tant d'impératifs, sans aucune trace de respect, prête à faire une réflexion au malheureux qui aurait osé prononcer de telles paroles.

Mais elle se figea en se rendant compte des personnes qui avaient débarqué dans la pièce. C'était impossible, qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient là ?

Mais déjà l'homme qu'elle avait longtemps considéré comme son père se précipitait sur sa Reine, en dégainant son épée dans le mouvement. Son instinct prit le relais, dominant l'esprit rationnel d'Emma qui avait disjoncté.

Avant que Charming ne puisse s'approcher sa Reine, il se retrouva avec l'épée d'Emma sur la gorge et en fut plus que surpris.

Évidemment, jamais il ne s'était attendu à réussir à toucher Régina mais son instinct de père, sa colère et son incompréhension avait pris le pas sur sa raison et il avait réagi spontanément. Mais jamais, jamais il n'aurait pensé que la blonde aurait pu l'arrêter, Régina et sa magie peut-être, mais pas sa propre fille avec une épée qui lui semblait plus qu'affutée.

Tous se figèrent devant cette scène. Charming voyait de très près le regard de sa fille, il était déterminé, empreint d'une colère mal refoulée qu'il ne comprenait pas, et surtout il était dur. Jamais il ne lui avait vu un tel regard. Même quand elle était très en colère, jamais elle ne l'avait regardé comme ça.

A cet instant, il n'avait aucun doute que la blonde puisse le tuer. Il lâcha donc son épée, qui tombât avec un bruit sourd sur les dalles de la salle du trône. Mais Emma ne baissa pas son arme et continua à le regarder avec cette colère sourde.

 **-Général, baissez immédiatement cette épée** , la voix de Régina brisa le silence pesant qui avait pris possession de la salle, **tout de suite** , insistât-elle plus fermement.

Charming respira enfin quand Emma obéit à l'ancienne EvilQueen, et rengaina son épée avec une certaine déception au fond de son regard.

 **-Bien, maintenant, je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend ?**

 **-Il vous a agressée, je vous ai protégée** , semblât-elle se justifier.

 **-Pensez-vous que je ne puisse pas me protéger seule ?** Demanda la Reine devant les yeux interloqués du couple royal.

 **-Bien sûr que si, mais si je suis là, si on est là, c'est pour vous protéger, c'est le contrat, je vous protège et vous me laissez faire !** S'insurgea Emma. **Je ne remets pas votre capacité à vous défendre mais vous savez comme moi que nous avons convenus qu'il valait mieux que vous n'utilisiez pas votre magie pour vous défendre si nous pouvons le faire à votre place.**

 **-La magie à un prix** , soufflât fatalement Régina.

 **-Exactement et nous préférons que vous n'ayez pas à le payer** , lui assura la blonde. **Puis-je savoir ce qu'ils font là ?** Lui demandât-elle, un soupçon d'accusation au fond des yeux.

 **-Ils cherchaient Scarlett Lucas** , répondit seulement la Reine.

 **-Et bien nous allons bientôt voir si j'avais raison. Je vais y aller, je dois voir si Mulan a bien travaillé pendant mon absence** , déclara Emma en voulant encore fuir.

Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir se retenir de dire leurs quatre vérités à ses parents.

 **-Stop !** S'exclama Snow, enfin remise de son choc, **qu'est-ce que Emma fait ici ! Nous pensions qu'elle était morte ! C'est donc bien toi qui l'a enlevée, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as tout manigancé, hein ? Tu l'as ensorcelée pour qu'elle t'obéisse et nous agresse en ton nom ! C'est donc ça ta vengeance ? Tu comptes nous faire assassiner par notre propre fille ?!** La petite brune avait presque crié ces mots en s'avançant, menaçante, vers Régina.

 **-Je n'ai jamais enlevé Emma, je ne la retiens pas contre sa volonté, et j'ai renoncé à ma vengeance il y a bien longtemps** , se défendit froidement Régina en regardant son ancienne belle-fille de haut, comme si elle parlait à une petite fille capricieuse qui ne comprenait rien au monde des adultes.

Elle pensa ironiquement que Snow était maintenant plus vielle qu'elle, de quelques années.

 **-Tu mens ! Tu-**

 **-Arrêtez !** Cria Emma coupant la parole à sa mère. **Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sous l'influence d'un quelconque sort pour comprendre que ma Reine a vingt fois plus de valeur et de mérite que vous deux réunis. Et c'est un honneur de la servir, et je ne vous laisserai pas gâcher ça !**

 **-Suffit Général** , intervint Régina en se concentrant pour ne pas montrer à quel point les mots d'Emma l'avait touchée. **Vous n'avez pas à parler ainsi à mes invités. Pour la peine, vous les accompagnerez jusqu'à la caserne, et leur présenterez les principaux points de notre organisation militaire. Je crois savoir que Scarlett leur fait déjà visiter le palais et leur a parlé de sa mission ce matin. Vous les accompagnerez**.

Charming vit avec surprise sa fille ouvrir la bouche, probablement prête à protester, mais elle croisa le regard dissuasif de la Reine et se rembrunit.

 **-Bien ma Reine, il sera fait selon votre volonté.**

Dire que Charming était choqué serait un euphémisme. Jamais sa fille n'avait plié devant eux. Elle n'hésitait jamais à les contredire lorsqu'elle en sentait le besoin et ne les écoutait que très rarement. La voir ainsi obéir à Régina lui fit se demander si Snow n'avait pas raison. Mais en y réfléchissant, ils ne connaissaient pas toute l'histoire, et Emma n'avait plus 16 ans mais bien 26, elle n'était plus cette adolescente insolente et rebelle qu'ils avaient connue. Même si quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'était pas loin non plus.

 **-Parfait** , la voix de Régina le ramena à l'action présente, **et n'oubliez pas la réunion de cet après-midi, vous devez y faire votre rapport, ne soyez pas en retard comme la dernière fois.**

 **-Pourrais-je néanmoins vous parler à ce propos en privé ?** Demanda la blonde, incertaine.

La Reine du Royaume Noir la jaugea un instant avant d'acquiescer.

 **-Veuillez attendre le Général Swan dehors, elle vous rejoindra quand nous aurons fini de nous entretenir.**

Snow allait répliquer, mais Charming hocha la tête et prit sa femme par le bras afin d'être sûr qu'elle le suivrait en dehors de la salle du trône.

Une fois seule, Emma regarda un instant Régina avant de soupirer,

 **-Je ne vais pas revenir sur le fait que tu aurais pu me prévenir de leur présence ce matin, je suis consciente que nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'aborder un quelconque sujet important.**

 **-Alors pourquoi être restée si ce n'est pas pour me disputer ?** Demanda la brune étonnée.

Elle s'était attendue à une crise, à une Emma accusatrice, persuadée qu'elle était derrière leur venue au Royaume Noir, mais il n'y avait aucune ombre d'hostilité dans les yeux émeraude, non, ce que vit la Reine lui fit bien plus peur.

Au fond des yeux de son amante il n'y avait que tendresse et détermination, et cet autre sentiment que Régina ne préférait pas interpréter, mais qui la rendait étrangement heureuse lorsqu'elle le percevait dans le regard de son Général.

Emma prit ses mains dans les siennes et plongea son regard dans le sien en murmurant doucement, comme si elle lui révélait un secret que personne ne devait connaître.

 **-Jamais, au grand jamais je ne partirais avec mes- eux !** Se reprit-elle, **je resterais auprès de toi aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras. Et rien ne changera ça ! Je veux que tu en sois persuadé.**

Régina ne sut que dire. Cela ressemblait beaucoup trop à une déclaration pour qu'elle ne puisse savourer entièrement la promesse de fidélité de son Général.

 **-Est-ce pour me dire des choses que je sais déjà que tu as demandée à me voir ?** Déclarât-elle néanmoins, en tentant de retrouver une certaine contenance.

Emma lui sourit encore plus tendrement et Régina n'était pas sûre d'aimer ce regard, mais son cœur ne sembla pas s'en accommoder et accéléra sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse froncer les sourcils, des lèvres fines se posèrent sur les siennes et elle ne put que répondre au baiser. Elle l'approfondit voulant effacer toute trace de la tendresse qu'Emma avait tenté de lui transmettre au début.

Après quelque minutes à s'embrasser, Emma se détacha à contrecœur de l'étreinte passionné de sa Reine et lui murmura à l'oreille,

 **-Non, je suis resté pour ça, je vais devoir y aller, on m'attend ! Et puis la séance des jugements va bientôt commencer, je ne voudrais pas perturber votre emploi du temps ma Reine** , elle ponctua sa déclaration par une révérence et un sourire malicieux avant de sortir de la salle.

Régina la regarda fermer les portes, frustrée.

* * *

Lorsque le couple royal réapparu, Snow regarda Scarlett un instant avant de réaliser quelque chose.

 **-Tu étais au courant n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-De quoi ?**

 **-Tu le sais. Elle est vivante.**

Scarlett se figea. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé dans la salle du trône ? Si Snow lui en voulait, qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, qu'est-ce qu'elle allait devenir ? Et surtout comment elle pourrait la convaincre que le Royaume Noir et sa Reine n'étaient pas une menace ?

 **-Tu n'as rien à dire ?**

 **-Je...**

 **-Snow ! Ça suffit** , la sauva Charming, **elle a probablement une bonne raison, ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour piquer une crise.**

 **-Mais James...**

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, les portes s'ouvrirent sur leur fille. Celle-ci décrocha un immense sourire et s'écria,

 **-Scarlett ! Alors ! Comment ça s'est passé ? Tu as aimé ?**

 **-Emma ! C'est exactement la question que j'allais te poser !**

Elles s'enlacèrent, sous les regards confus des Blanchards.

 **-Peut-être, mais comme je t'ai posé la question la première, c'est à toi d'y répondre** , répliqua fièrement la blonde, avant de s'adresser au couple royal. **Venez, je vais vous montrer la caserne et vous expliquer son fonctionnement.**

Elle sembla rendre compte de la présence de Neal, elle lui décrocha un énorme sourire, malgré toute la rancœur qu'elle avait nourri à son égard, elle se dit soudain qu'il n'y était pour rien.

 **-Bonjour Votre Altesse, vous devez être le Prince Neal du Royaume Blanc. Je suis honorée de faire votre connaissance, je suis le Général Emma Swan du Royaume Noir. C'est moi qui gère les troupes de la Reine.**

 **-Bonjour Général Swan** , lui répondit le petit blond, impressionné. **J'ai entendu parler de vous hier soir, pendant la fête des cavaliers ! Il y a eu beaucoup de chants célébrant votre courage. C'est moi qui suis honoré de faire la connaissance du héros du Royaume Noir.**

Ils se sourirent mutuellement. La blonde se permit de penser qu'ils se seraient probablement bien entendus s'ils avaient grandi ensemble. Le couple royal observait, figés et avec une incertaine tendresse, leurs enfants se rencontrer pour la première fois.

Une fois les salutations faites, Emma commença à marcher et se retourna vers Scarlett,

 **-Alors ?**

 **-Ça s'est très bien passé, c'était une expérience inoubliable !**

 **-Je te l'avais dit.**

 **-J'arrive pas à croire que tu es pu faire un travail aussi impressionnant en à peine deux ans ! C'est incroyable !**

 **-Techniquement j'ai mis moins d'un an, le temps de convaincre le Conseil...**

 **-Mais tu avais l'appui de la Reine, ça a dû t'aider non ?**

 **-Pas tant que ça... Elle a juste permis de légitimer mon projet... Tu sais bien que le Conseil ne doit pas être influencé par les décisions de la Reine, elle l'a voulu ainsi. Elle aurait été contre, ça ne les auraient pas empêché de valider mon idée. Quelle étape as-tu préférée ?**

 **-Je les ai toutes aimées. Les Gardiens sont tous accueillants et les Cavaliers ont des histoires incroyables. Ils sont tous différents et ça m'a donné encore une autre vision du Royaume Noir.**

 **-C'était le principe. Je suis heureuse que ça t'ait plu.**

 **-Tu peux être fière Emma. Alors, ton voyage ?**

 **-C'est la première fois que je retournais à** **Bailieux depuis la guerre des Trolls. C'était assez étrange...**

 **-Je te comprends, ça n'a pas dû être une partie de plaisir.**

 **-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire... Mais j'étais la seule à pouvoir le faire... Enfin, tu en seras plus cet après-midi, si tu assiste à la réunion.**

Les blanchards suivaient avec étonnement la conversations des deux femmes. Emma les fit sortir du palais et traverser la cour.

Quand ils croisaient des soldats, ceux-ci saluaient avec un respect non feint la blonde, en plaçant leur poing sur leur cœur et en disant " ** _Général Swan._** ". Parfois ils lui demandaient comment s'était passé son voyage ou simplement comment elle allait, ou lui souhaitait une bonne journée.

A chaque fois, Emma répondait, saluait les soldats par leurs noms ou leurs titres et prenait rapidement de leurs nouvelles. Elle semblait si impliquée et si respectée par les soldats du Royaume Noir que Charming ne put s'empêcher d'être fier d'elle.

Ces gens avaient pour elle un respect qu'elle n'aurait jamais obtenu en tant que le Princesse Emma. Snow et lui étaient bien placés pour savoir que seules les victoires militaires permettait d'avoir ce mélange de déférence et de confiance de la part des autres.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Voilà^^ Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?  
**

 **Je remercie Enoradesmots de m'avoir aidé pour la correction !  
**

 **A lundi prochain !**


	11. Chapter 11 - Le Général Swan

**Salutation !**

 **Merci infiniment pour tout vos retours et votre confiance en suivant et mettant en favoris mon histoire !**

 **Guest : A ça pour l'avoir vu passer, il l'a vu passer XD Effectivement Emma l'aurait tué, mais pas forcément pour protéger Régina. En soit elle est totalement consciente que sa reine n'était pas en danger, elle a juste péter un câble en voyant ses parents, le fait qu'ils attaquent Régina ne lui a servi que d'excuse ! Snow va faire une syncope, puis elle reviendra d'entre les morts pour les hanter à jamais XD Pour la réaction de Neal, il faudra attendre la fin^^ Merci pour ta review^^**

 **Amber : Aaah désolé pour cette sensation, je sais à quel point ça peut-être frustrant " Emma préfère ignorer ses parents plutôt que dire des choses qu'elle pourrait regretter (ou pas XD). Enfin, elle ne vas pas tenir longtemps avant de dire ses quatre vérités à Snow^^ Je suis contente que tu apprécie mon SwanQueen même s'il reste légé :) **

**Si vous avez admirer la retenu d'Emma devant ses parents dans le chapitre précédent, je crains qu'elle ne puisse se retenir plus longtemps une fois seule avec eux ;)  
**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à ABC et à Adam Horowitz et Eddy Kitsis, mais l'histoire est la mienne.**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 11  
**_

 **Le Général Swan  
**

* * *

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans ce qu'il se doutait être la caserne. Ils avaient traversé une grande porte ouverte et se retrouvaient dans une seconde cour. Le son du fer qui s'entrechoquait leur parvint soudain.

En effet, Emma passa devant une sorte de terrain d'entraînement ou la terre était battue. Quand un des soldats les aperçus, il fit un signe à une grande brune qui semblait supervisait l'entraînement. Quand elle croisa le regard d'Emma, elle sourit et frappa dans ses mains et aussitôt, les enfants cessèrent de se battre.

Charming avait été étonné de voir des gamins de huit à seize ans, fille comme garçon, s'entraîner comme des adultes. Ils étaient par groupe de deux et se battaient, soit avec des épées en bois, soit avec des épées d'entraînement.

Quand ils aperçurent Emma, ils sourirent alors tous et crièrent en cœur,

 **-Bonjour Général !**

 **-Bonjour les enfants, j'espère que vous vous êtes bien entraînés en mon absence !**

Un concert de oui enthousiastes monta aussitôt vers elle, lui décrochant un sourire satisfait. Elle fit ensuite un signe à la brune qui s'était rapprochée.

 **-Bonjour Mulan, alors comment ça s'est passé ?**

 **-Bien, n'ait crainte. Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais laissée la capitale en temps de guerre** , plaisantât-elle, **d'ailleurs même si ça avait été le cas, je pense que j'aurais géré.**

 **-Tant mieux alors ! Tu me feras ton rapport tout à l'heure, avant le Conseil, je dois d'abord m'occuper de d'autres choses...**

Elle avait pour projet d'emmener ses... parents dans son bureau, afin d'éviter de se donner en spectacle. Alors qu'elle allait mettre son dessein à exécution, une petite voix l'interrompit,

 **-'Ma !**

Les blanchard virent avec étonnement, un petit garçon de huit ou neuf ans se détacher du groupe et se précipiter sur la blonde.

 **-Bonjour Henry, comment allez-vous ? Vous avez bien progressé en mon absence ?**

 **-Oui ! Mulan a dit que j'avais fait des progrès en tire à l'arc, je pourrais vous montrer si vous voulez !**

 **-Ça sera avec plaisir, mais là, je dois m'occuper d'une affaire importante que votre mère m'a confiée.**

 **-D'accord...** Il semblait triste et résigné mais quand son regard tomba sur Neal qui l'observait avec curiosité, il demanda, **qui est-ce ?**

 **-Le Prince Neal du Royaume Blanc** , répondit Emma.

 **-Ah oui c'est vrai, maman m'a dit qu'ils étaient arrivés, mais j'ai été malade ces derniers jours, j'ai même manqué la Parade des Cavaliers ! Dîtes, je peux jouer un peu avec lui** , lui demandât-il avec des yeux suppliant.

 **-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander, mais au roi et à la reine du Royaume Blanc. Et à lui évidemment.** Elle les regarda un instant, au vu du regard brillant de son... petit-frère, elle n'avait aucun doute qu'il était pressé de quitter ses discussions d'adultes embêtantes et mourrait d'envie d'aller amuser avec d'autres jeunes. **Henry pourrait faire visiter le château au Prince Neal, lui raconter deux-trois histoires et le divertir le temps que nous ayons fini de... discuter** , expliquât elle au couple royal.

Snow regardait septique le petit garçon aux fossettes, s'interdisant de le trouver mignon.

 **-Bien sûr** , acceptât James, pensant que de toute façon, si la Reine voulait leur porter atteinte, elle l'aurait déjà fait.

Snow, pour une fois, ne dit rien, consciente que les choses qu'ils devront aborder avec Emma n'étaient pas pour Neal.

 **-Parfait, dans ce cas, allez-y, mais le Prince Neal sera accompagné probablement d'un garde, on ne sait jamais et vous aussi !** Voyant que le petit garçon allait répliquer elle enchaîna, **dois-je vous rappelez toutes les fois où je vous ai couvert auprès de votre mère ? Vous serez accompagné de deux gardes et vous ne chercherez pas à vous soustraire de leur protection.**

 **-Très bien...** Soupira le brun.

 **-Parfait, et dernière chose, soyez présent pour le déjeuner.**

 **-Très bien 'Ma.**

Emma héla un soldat, tandis que Charming faisait de même avec sa garde. Quand le soldat arriva à leur hauteur, il s'inclina doucement devant Henry.

 **-Mon Prince.**

 **-Bonjour Sertus ! Comment allez-vous ? Ma mère m'a dit que vous étiez allé voir votre sœur à Viceroy ! Elle va bien ?**

 **-Oui, mon Prince, merci.**

Devant le regard médusé du couple royal, Henry entraîna Neal et leurs deux gardes en dehors de la caserne.

Le prince ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Était-ce le fils de Régina ? Non impossible ! Jamais elle n'aurait pût donner naissance à un enfant aussi... innocent. Qui était-il ? Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent se poser plus de questions, Emma les entraînait déjà vers le bâtiment qui surplombait les terrains d'entraînement.

* * *

Elle entra dans une pièce et se plaça derrière le grand bureau de bois sombre. Charming intima à leurs deux gardes de rester à l'extérieur. Scarlett, quant à elle, était partie rejoindre Granny et Ruby.

La pièce était simple. Une bibliothèque se tenait contre un mur en face d'une grande cheminée, des bibelots étaient disposés sur une étagère à côté de celle-ci.

Elle leur montra les deux fauteuils qui faisaient faces au bureau. Ils s'assirent pendant qu'elle restait debout, accoudée à la fenêtre derrière le bureau.

 **-Très bien, ma Reine m'a demandé de vous expliquer le fonctionnement de notre armée, de répondre à toute vos questions, quelques qu'elles soient. Elle m'a ensuite suggéré de vous laisser m'accompagner à la réunion du Conseil.**

 **-Emma...** Commença Snow, **est-ce que Régina t'as arraché le cœur ?**

Elle paraissait tellement sérieuse et anxieuse, qu'Emma ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Elle se ressaisit devant les regards incrédules du couple royal.

 **-Vous devriez mettre vos contes à jour, ma Reine n'arrache plus les cœurs depuis près de vingt-cinq ans. Nous n'avons pas besoins d'être privés de notre libre-arbitre pour reconnaître sa valeur et lui être loyaux. Je peux dire sans hésiter que chaque habitant du Royaume Noir serait prêt à mourir pour notre Reine, moi y comprise. Et pourtant, nul sortilège ne nous emprisonne. Nous n'avons jamais été aussi libres que sous le règne de notre Reine.**

 **-Comment peux-tu tenir de tels discours sur elle !** S'exclama Snow, hors d'elle, **elle a passé des années à me pourchasser, à vouloir ma mort, je lui ai donné trois fois une seconde chance, elle les a refusé à chaque fois ! Elle a détruit des villages entiers, tuant sans distinction hommes, femmes, enfants, vieillards seulement parce qu'ils me protégeaient ! Elle t'a enlevé et-**

 **-Suffit ! Je ne vous laisserais pas calomnier ma Reine ainsi sans réagir !** La coupa Emma, **ma Reine n'est pas innocente, j'en suis consciente, nous en sommes tous conscients ! Mais elle a sût se faire pardonner, elle a gagné sa rédemption et a aidé tous ses sujets à faire de même ! Aujourd'hui, le Royaume Noir est probablement le royaume le plus prospère, le plus ouvert, le plus tolérant et le plus libre de l'ensemble des mondes de l'univers ! Tous ceux qui avaient un passé de criminel se sont rachetés, ils ont trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient ! Une famille, un travail honnête, une reine aimante, une terre qui les accepte. Et ma Reine n'a rien à voir avec ma venue ici ! Je ne suis à ses ordres que depuis trois années !**

Snow regarda sa fille horrifié.

 **-Que t'a-t-elle fait ?**

 **-Êtes-vous donc sourde ?** La brunette se tendit au vouvoiement et aux cris d'exaspération de la blonde, **ma Reine ne m'a rien fait à part m'avoir donnée la possibilité de gérer son armée, j'ai tout réorganisé avec son soutient ! Elle m'a offert un nouveau foyer, aujourd'hui, je suis bien plus respectée que je n'aurais jamais pu l'être. Et je me suis battue, comme Elle, pour obtenir ce respect !**

Snow resta silencieuse, Charming en profita, pour la première fois, pour prendre la parole.

 **-Tu as dit que tu n'étais arrivée il n'y a seulement que trois ans, que s'est-il passé avant ?**

Emma se retient de sourire à son père. Il était beaucoup plus posé et agréable que sa femme, et ouvert à la discussion.

 **-Quand je me suis enfuie du Royaume Blanc, je me suis réfugiée dans un royaume, dont je tairais le nom, et je me suis fait passée pour une orpheline, Emma Swan. Je me suis engagée dans l'armée. J'ai appris l'art de la guerre, je me débrouillais tellement bien qu'il me fallut très peu de temps pour devenir officier, puis Général. Je les ai aidés à vaincre leur ennemi. Je suis restée huit ans parmi eux. Je suis ensuite partie en quête d'un royaume qui aurait besoin d'une aide stratégique et militaire. J'ai eu idée d'aller dans le Royaume Noir, il me semblait que c'était le défi le plus complexe. J'ai traversé la muraille d'épine grâce à mon sang, et je me suis rendu à Apfel. J'ai réussi à convaincre ma Reine de me prendre dans sa garde, et il m'a fallut que quelques mois pour lui prouver que j'étais à la hauteur. Elle m'a ensuite confiée le commandement de son armée et j'ai apporté les changements que je pensais utiles.**

 **-Savait-elle qui tu étais ?** Demanda le blond, impressionné par son récit.

 **-Au début non, elle l'a appris plus tard et elle est rentrée dans une colère noire. Craignant les répercussions qu'aurait ma présence à ses côtés. J'ai réussi à la convaincre de ne pas me renvoyer au Royaume Blanc** , terminât-elle en grimaçant.

 **-Pourquoi t'es-tu enfuie ?** Demanda soudain Snow.

 **-Parce que je ne voulais pas me marier, vous n'auriez jamais changé d'avis. Et puis, vous ne m'aviez pas annoncé la naissance de Neal. Vous m'avez laissée l'apprendre en même temps que l'Ambassadeur de je ne sais quel royaume étranger ! Je me suis dit que ma fuite ne vous affecterait pas très longtemps, vous aviez un héritier, vous étiez pressés de vous débarrasser de moi. Je préférais mieux m'enfuir, être libre. Et j'ai eu raison. Vous m'avez à peine cherchée une année, annonçant la mort de la Princesse Emma et la naissance du Prince Neal. Ce jour-là, je suis vraiment devenu orpheline.**

 **-Emma, tu es notre fille** , lui dit doucement Snow, **nous t'aimons et nous avons toujours espéré te revoir et-**

 **-Votre fille est morte !** Cria Emma, frappant le bureau de son poing, avant de s'assoir, exténuée, **je ne suis plus la princesse Emma, je suis le Général Emma Swan, et je suis fière de l'être. Je peux accomplir beaucoup plus de chose sous les ordres de ma Reine que sous votre coupe !**

Le couple royal resta figé devant la violence des propos de la blonde. Snow allait dire quelque chose mais fut interrompu par une sorte de gong.

 **-Le Conseil va bientôt commencer, suivez-moi.**

Emma avait employé un ton neutre, vide de toutes émotions.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Voilà^^  
**

 **Je remercie Enoradesmots de m'avoir aidé pour la correction !  
**

 **A lundi prochain !**


	12. Chapter 12 - Les Conseillers

**Salutation !**

 **Il ne reste plus que trois chapitres et un épilogue ! La fin approche à grand pas et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira^^ Merci infiniment à ceux qui prenne le temps de me laisser un commentaire, à ceux qui ont follow l'histoire, ceux qui l'ont mise en favoris et à tous me me lire !**

 **Guest : Hey ! Ça on ne le saura jamais^^ Mais c'est une évidence qu'elle n'aurait jamais été mieux qu'au Royaume Noir ! C'est difficile pour Snow d'accepter l'idée que sa fille est plus heureuse avec son ennemie jurée qu'avec elle. Si elle ne sortait pas de sa chambre, ça ne serait pas drôle XD J'ai voulu faire de James le médiateur. Ce que j'ai remarquer c'est que dans leur couple, il y en a toujours un pour brider les ardeurs de l'autre, un coup c'est Snow, un coup c'est lui. Et comme j'aime beaucoup la Snow vindicative, je lui est réservé le côté conciliant. Ouaip', Henry et Neal sont bien partis pour devenir amis au grand dam de Snow :)**

 **Ambre : Alors d'abord je voudrais te remercier pour ta review ! J'ai beaucoup apprécié ton honnêteté quand à ton ressenti tu chapitre^^ Je te préviens tout de suite que l'intrigue va un peu se ralentir pendant ce chapitre et le suivant où je vais plus m'attarder sur le fonctionnement du Royaume Noir mais dès le chapitre 14 le SwanQueen reviendra. Le gros de mon histoire c'est la réaction des Charmings quand à la découverte du Royaume Noir et par extension de la présence d'Emma là-bas. Donc je me centre énormément sur eux au détriment du SwanQueen, qui passe plus ou moins au second plan. Le rôle d'Henry prendra plus ou moins de l'importance dans le prochain chapitre, mais il n'est là que pour prouver à quel point Régina à changer et pour se lier d'amitié avec Neal (et lui faire changer d'avis sur le Royaume Noir). Merci de me commenter à chaque chapitre, ça me fait super plaisir à chaque fois de te lire :)**

 **Seagull2 : Bon tu as commenter le chapitre, mais je te répond ici^^ J'ai adoré imaginer imaginer tout cet univers, créer en quelque sorte une petite civilisation, donc je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! Scarlett c'est le nom de Ruby dans la Forêt Enchanté (mais on la surnomme aussi Red). Il n'y aura pas plus d'explication que les flashback du chapitre 5. Je n'aime pas vraiment débuter les romances, je préfère partir du principe que voilà, elles se sont rapprocher et développer le reste... Je part du principe, qu'elle a ruminer sa haine pendant quelques années et puis elle a laisser tombé. Elle a pensé que c'est à cause d'elle si elle s'est retrouver coincé dans son propre corps et à eu du temps pour réfléchir à tout ce qui l'a conduit à son immobilisation. Toute la haine attisé par Rumple et les Ténébres s'est peu à peu atténuer. Bien sûr, elle n'a pas pardonner à Snow, mais elle a pris du recule pour voir qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant et qu'elle ne souhaitait pas son malheur. Bien sûr, elle était égoïste et pourri gâté, mais elle n'en restait pas moins une petite fille.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à ABC et à Adam Horowitz et Eddy Kitsis, mais l'histoire est la mienne.**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 12  
**_

 **Les Conseillers  
**

* * *

Emma les conduisit à travers les couloirs et les étages du palais, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête devant une grande double porte, gardé par deux gardes. Ils la saluèrent avec respect, le poing sur le cœur la tête légèrement inclinée.

Emma entra dans la pièce. Ils la suivirent un peu intimidés. La pièce était grande, elle était en grande partie occupée par une grande table, entourée par une dizaine de chaises.

Ils remarquèrent l'absence de Régina mais la présence de quatre autres personnes. Celles-ci les saluèrent en les voyant entrer. Emma parti discuter avec un homme qui leur sembla étrangement familier, laissant le couple planté à quelques pas de l'entrée.

Après avoir échangé quelque mots avec le brun, elle revint vers eux et leur intima de la suivre. Elle les conduit vers les autres.

 **-Conseillers, je vous présente le roi James et la reine Snow-White du Royaume Blanc. Notre Reine a jugé utile qu'ils assistent à la réunion.** Elle se retourna ensuite vers eux et dit avec un respect qui dérangea beaucoup Charming, **Vos majesté du Royaume Blanc, je vous présente le Conseil de la Reine, dont je fais partie. Nous nous réunissons au côté de notre Reine pour prendre les décisions propres au Royaume. Voici donc, le Grand Conseiller August Wayn Booth** , elle désigna l'homme avec lequel elle s'était entretenu quelques minutes plutôt, **c'est lui qui se charge d'organiser les réunions, c'est le médiateur entre nous et la Reine.** Elle montra ensuite un homme corpulent, **voici le Grand trésorier Saul Colbert, il a en charge l'économie du Royaume** , elle désigna ensuite une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, **voici dame Cleo Fox, elle s'occupe de tout ce qui a un lien avec l'extraction des ressources et leur gestions, voici la Grande Architecte Dahianah Bent** , une jeune femme rousse leur adressa un étrange sourire, **elle s'occupe de tout ce qui est construction et rénovation, et enfin, le Gardien de la Loi, Theor Ardon** , elle leur indiqua un homme d'âge mûr qui les dévisageait avec une certaine froideur, **il s'occupe des questions de justice et accompagne la reine pendant toutes ses séances de jugements. Et enfin, moi, le Général Emma Swan, je me charge de tous ce qui est militaire, de l'armée, de la Défense et des stratégies.**

Charming était réellement impressionné par l'incroyable organisation que Régina semblait avoir instauré, il avait hâte d'assister à la réunion. A la fin du discours de leur fille, la porte s'ouvrit sur Régina. Elle balaya la salle d'un regard et remarqua la présence de tous ses conseillers et des Charmings. Ses cinq ministres s'inclinèrent avec respect à son entrée en chuchotant un "Ma Reine." Respectueux.

 **-Bonjour à tous, prenez place je vous en prie** , tous lui obéirent. Emma indiqua deux fauteuils autour de la table au couple royal. **Je tiens en premier lieu à vous remercier de votre présence aujourd'hui. J'estime qu'une réunion exceptionnelle était nécessaire pour entendre le rapport du Général Swan, rentrée ce matin comme vous le savez probablement. J'avais peur que d'ici la prochaine réunion, certains détails lui auraient échappée.** Tous acquiescèrent. **Je vous propose de l'entendre d'abord, puis de réfléchir à ce que nous pourrons en retirer.**

Elle fit signe à Emma qui lui sourit. Elle commença à raconter son voyage. Tout le monde la regardait avec admiration et attention. Même Snow était captivée par le récit de sa fille. Apparemment, celle-ci était partie dans une ville qui avait été totalement détruite par les trolls. Du peu qu'ils avaient appris, le Royaume Noir avait subi leur attaque il y a deux ans, et c'est Emma qui les avait vaincus.

La blonde raconta que le lieu n'était plus que ruines, désolation et abandon. Elle expliqua qu'elle avait inspecté les alentour de Boilieu, et qu'elle n'avait pas aperçu la trace d'un seul troll, elle en venait donc à la conclusion que la ville n'était plus un lieu dangereux. Elle agrémenta son récit de plusieurs détails.

 **-Merci Général** , déclara Régina à la fin de son discours, **je crois que nous pouvons donc commencer les travaux. Dahiannah ?**

 **-J'ai travaillé avec la guilde des architectes et celle des bâtisseurs. Nous avons pu établir un bilan assez intéressant.**

 **-Cleo ?**

 **-Nous avons assez de ressources pour construire les bâtiments que Dahiannah nous a soumis. Le temps que les matériaux supplémentaires soient extraits, les travaux auront largement eu le temps de débuter** , expliqua la femme.

 **-Si nous commençons les travaux dans un mois, il nous faudra entre six et neuf mois pour les terminer** , termina la rousse, pour les dépenses que cela engendrera.

- **Saul ?**

 **-Cela ne devrait pas coûter d'avantage que ce que nous avons établi le mois dernier. Nous avons largement de quoi financer les constructions et gérer les autres secteurs** , informa l'homme.

 **-Parfait, nous annoncerons cette décision dans trois jours. Cela devrait plaire au peuple.** Tous hochèrent la tête, un sourire satisfait collé au visage. **August m'a dit que vous souhaitiez profiter de cette entrevue pour aborder d'autres thèmes ?**

 **-En effet ma Reine** , dit un homme qui n'avait pas encore pris la parole, Theor Ardon, **August vous a déjà prévenu que le conflit d'intérêt qui a éclaté entre Greton et Drugos a été réglé par ceux-ci.** La reine hocha la tête. **Je voulais simplement apporter quelques précisions quant à la manière dont le conflit a été réglé, je jugeais que cela pourrais probablement vous intéresser.**

 **-En effet Theor, mais je doute que cela intéresse tout le monde autour de la table, venez donc m'en faire part dans mon bureau avant le prochain conseil** , l'homme hocha la tête. **Autre chose ?**

 **-Rien qui ne pourrait attendre la prochaine réunion, ma Reine** , décida August, approuvé par la tablée.

 **-Parfait, dans ce cas, n'oubliez pas les sujets que nous aborderons lors du prochain conseil, le bilan du Grand Marché, de la Parade des Cavaliers, les plans des bâtiments qui seront construits à Boilieu, un rapport des derniers emplois que le château à pourvu, un autre sur l'avancée des entraînements des nouvelles recrues, la liste des prochains Cavaliers, et Bretis viendra nous faire son rapport, nous recevrons les guildes des bâtisseurs et des architectes. Si vous voulez rajoutez des sujets de discussions, faites en part à August.**

Tous hochèrent gravement la tête. La Reine se leva, immédiatement suivie par ses conseillers. Elle les salua et sortit.

Les conseillers firent de même, August, Emma et Dahiannah discutèrent un instant. Un peu mal à l'aise, le couple royal attendit leur fille. Soudain Snow eu une illumination. Le visage de la rousse lui était familier aussi. Quand elle avait sa tête placardée un peu partout dans la forêt enchantée, elle côtoyait souvent quelques arbres ou mur avec celle de d'autres fugitifs ou criminels, et la femme en faisait partie.

Le Royaume Noir était vraiment un étrange royaume.

* * *

Granny n'était pas du tout à l'aise, Scarlett venait de la laisser en compagnie d'un jeune page qui avait pour mission de la conduire jusqu'à dame Ruby. Celui-ci avait acquiescé et lui avait dit de le suivre.

C'est ce qu'elle faisait à présent, il la dirigeait à travers les couloirs et les salles du palais. Ils croisaient de temps à autre d'autres domestiques, habillés des couleurs du royaume supposait-elle, violet et gris anthracite. Certains d'entre eux avaient une sorte de petit écusson cousu sur la poitrine, probablement les couleurs de leurs maîtres.

Mais ils croisaient aussi des hommes et des femmes habillés avec des habits plus raffinés, on était loin des lourdes robes, des kilomètres de dentelle et des tissus extravagants que portaient les nobles de l'Extérieur, comme semblaient les appeler les gens ici.

Ces hommes et femmes ne portaient pas un regard méprisant sur les petites gens, elle avait vu au loin une femme remercier un page qui lui avait apporté un verre. Les nobles du Royaume Blanc, et même des autres royaumes, n'avaient aucune considération pour les domestiques et tous ceux qui faisaient partis du peuple.

Le page la fit sortir du palais, traverser une cour, et s'arrêta devant un bâtiment.

 **-Voilà, dame Ruby travaille là. Voulez-vous que je vous conduise à son bureau ?** Lui demandât-il, hésitant.

 **-S'il te plaît, je ne connais pas du tout le palais** , lui répondit très gênée la vielle femme.

Le gamin acquiesça et entra dans le bâtiment. A l'entrée, il y avait un grand hall avec plusieurs armoires, qui interpelèrent Granny, le garçon traversa quelques couloirs et s'arrêta devant une porte. Il frappa à celle-ci, n'obtenant pas de réponse, il recommença sans succès.

 **-Vous êtes Granny, n'est-ce pas ? Ruby a dû partir s'occuper d'une petite urgence au palais** , leur annonça une jeune femme que Granny reconnu comme Dorothée, l'étrange amie de sa petite-fille, **mais elle va vite revenir, venez, je vais vous ouvrir son bureau.**

Elle sourit au garçon et lui donna quelques piécettes avant qu'il ne déguerpisse, puis elle alla ouvrir la porte du bureau de Ruby. Elle laissa la louve entrer dans la pièce. Celle-ci détailla avec attention la pièce. Elle était agréable, un bureau, trois fauteuils confortables, un divan à côté d'une cheminée et plusieurs étagères contenant des fioles, des boîtes et d'autres objets étranges.

 **-Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Nous pourrions discuter en attendant son arrivée** , lui proposât la brune en lui offrant un grand sourire.

 **-Pourquoi pas** , accepta Granny, toujours méfiante.

 **-Scar' nous a énormément parlé de vous ! Je crois que vous êtes celle qui lui a plus manqué ici.** La louve fut étonnée, bien sûr, elle ne doutait pas de l'affection que lui portait sa petite fille, mais il était vrai qu'elles passaient le plus clair de leur temps à se disputer. **Elle nous a dit que vous avez toujours été un soutien pour elle, même si vous aviez du mal à accepter sa lycanthropie et votre...**

 **-Vous savez qu'elle est une louve ?** Bien sûr, elle avait croisé une quantité assez impressionnante de loups la veille, mais elle avait du mal à croire qu'ils vivaient à la vue de tous sans problème.

 **-Évidemment ! Enfin, j'avoue que la première fois que je l'ai vue, je l'ai prise pour Rub', mais dès que Bretis l'a rencontrée, il a senti qu'elle était un lycan...**

 **-Bretis, l'homme qui tourne autour de Scarlett ?** Dorothée hocha la tête, visiblement amusée. **Mais tout le monde connait leur véritable nature ?**

 **-Oui, dans le Royaume Noir, nous vivons ensemble, lycan et humain. Bretis est un des représentants des lycans. Il est le chef de sa meute, comme Rub'...**

Granny allait poser d'autres questions, intéressée par cette information, mais Ruby entra dans la pièce, la faisant se lever.

 **-Qu'est ce q- Dorothée !** Sourit la brune, reconnaissant les intrus **, Granny ! J'avais complètement oublié que vous deviez passer, excusez-moi, le Général a encore fait des siennes, la Reine était furieuse.**

 **-Elle est beaucoup trop protectrice** , sourit Dorothée en jetant un regard entendu à Ruby.

Celle-ci hocha la tête en riant légèrement, elle posa la petite boîte qu'elle tenait à la main, sur son bureau.

 **-Je vais vous laisser** , dit Dorothée, **vous avez besoin de vous parler tranquillement.**

 **-A toute à l'heure chérie, fait attention à toi** , sourit la louve en enlaçant la brune, déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, puis elle la regarda partir un instant.

Granny était choquée par ce qu'elle venait de voir, avait-elle rêvé ou…?

 **-Je suis contente de vous rencontrer,** lui confia Ruby en venant s'assoir à ses côtés sur le divan, **papa et Scar' m'ont beaucoup parlé de vous, et j'avoue que je n'avais jamais osé espérer vous voir** , continuât-elle, comme si de rien était.

Granny décida de faire l'impasse sur ce qu'elle venait d'apercevoir, les retrouvailles avec sa petite-fille perdue étaient bien plus importantes que quelques attitudes étranges.

 **-Jamais je n'avais espéré moi aussi revoir la jumelle de Scarlett, j'ai perdue cet espoir il y a bien longtemps. J'étais persuadée que tu avais été tuée par des soldats avec ton père, d'ailleurs est-il...?**

 **-Il est mort il y a quelques années, je suis désolée** , répondit Ruby, peiné de voir un éclair de douleur traverser les yeux de cette femme. **Il n'a jamais cessé de me parler de vous, de ma mère et de ma petite sœur, incapable de savoir si vous-étiez en vie** , lui racontât-elle **.**

 **-Comment est-il mort ? Comment avez-vous atterri ici ?**

Ruby lui raconta le récit de leurs vies, comme elle l'avait fait une année plus tôt pour Scarlett.

 **-Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu peux avoir prêté allégeance à la Reine** , répliquât-elle tout de même à la fin de l'histoire.

 **-C'est grâce à elle que je suis ici. Que j'ai la chance de pouvoir travailler pour soigner et guérir les autres. Et puis, elle nous a tous sauvé, papa disait souvent que sans elle nous serions devenu fous ou bien des brigands. Mais elle nous a tous aidé à nous relever, à comprendre ce que nous faisions ici, pourquoi il nous était arrivé une pareille torture et a permis la rédemption d'une bonne partie d'entre nous.**

 **-Torture ?** Releva, horrifié Granny.

 **-Quand la reine Snow-White a enfermé le royaume et qu'elle y a fait placer des sorts, l'un d'entre eux était censé nous immobiliser un jour, afin qu'ils aient le temps de tout organiser dans le royaume. Mais nous sommes restés figés pendant seize années, jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent, recherchant la princesse Emma, et nous libèrent. Nous avons passé seize années de pure torture, conscients, figés. Pendant lesquelles nous avons pu réfléchir à nos misérables existences.**

 **-Je ne savais pas** , souffla, choqué la vieille femme.

Ruby continua à lui raconter sa vie et tout ce que Régina avait fait pour l'aider. Elle lui expliqua la surprise qu'avait eue la Reine en la voyant pour la première fois, la prenant pour sa sœur. La joie qu'elle et son père avaient ressentie en comprenant que Scarlett était vivante.

Au fil de la discussion, Granny se mît à remettre en cause ses préjugés sur le Royaume Noir et sa Reine. Et plus encore quand Scarlett les rejoignit.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Voilà^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)  
**

 **Je remercie Enoradesmots de m'avoir aidé pour la correction !  
**

 **A lundi prochain !**


	13. Chapter 13 - Le Prince Neal

**Salutation !**

 **Je suis enfin en vacances ! Mais je souhaite une bonne rentrée à ceux qui en sont concernée^^**

 **J'avais un peu peur que le dernier chapitre vous embête un peu mais j'ai été agréablement surprise de constaté qu'il vous a plu :) J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-là !Merci encore et toujours pour vos commentaires !**

 **Ambre : Contente que tu ai aimé le chapitre malgré l'absence de SwanQueen ;p Je pourrais presque dire que le propre de mon histoire est de réhabilité Régina aux yeux de tous ^^ Je n'allais pas ne pas mettre un moment entre Granny et Ruby, elles en avaient bien besoin l'une comme l'autre ! Merci pour ta review et de me commenter à chaque chapitre :D**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à ABC et à Adam Horowitz et Eddy Kitsis, mais l'histoire est la mienne.**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 13  
**_

 **Le Prince Neal  
**

* * *

Après la réunion du Conseil, Emma fut contrainte de divertir ses parents jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Elle se décida à les ramener à la caserne et leur expliqua le fonctionnement de son armée et leur fit faire un peu de géographie.

Elle ignora toutes les tentatives de Snow qui essayait vainement de savoir si Régina l'avait ensorcelée...

Heureusement Charming avait compris sa fille et lui posait des questions sur le Royaume Noir et ne fit référence à aucun moment de leur lien de parenté. Emma lui en fut très reconnaissante pour ça.

Enfin, l'heure du dîner arriva et Emma conduisit le couple royal à travers le dédale de couloirs du palais. Elle s'arrêta devant une double porte, gardé par deux gardes, qui saluèrent la blonde et comme à son habitude, celle-ci pris rapidement de leurs nouvelles.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une salle à manger très bien agencée. Au centre, se trouvait une grande table en bois sombre entourée d'une dizaine de chaises. Granny, Scarlett, Ruby et Dorothée étaient déjà là, discutant tranquillement en attendant les autres invités.

Emma les avait prévenu que la Reine dînait deux ou trois soirs par semaine en présence de la Cour, et que le reste du temps, elle prenait son repas en privé, avec son fils et quelques personnes qui se voyaient accordés le privilège d'être invités à sa table. Elle leur avait dit que le lendemain, s'ils restaient, ils seraient placés à la Table Haute, dans la Grande-Salle, en compagnie de la Reine et de ses Conseillers.

Alors que Granny racontait en quelques mots son après-midi avec ses deux petites-filles, la Reine entra dans la pièce. Emma, Dorothée, Ruby et même Scarlett inclinèrent la tête en signe de respect. Régina souffla, agacée par leur comportement,

 **-Oh, je vous en prie ! Nous sommes entre nous, ne nous embarrassons pas de ses futiles marques de politesse** , elle s'assit, **asseyez-vous, où sont les enfants ?**

Snow était choquée. Au château de son père, Régina reprenait chaque domestique qui ne lui témoignait pas le respect qu'elle prétendait mériter. La question la prit de court. Neal. Elle l'avait confié au Prince Henry, un détail qui l'avait interpellée, jusqu'à ce qu'Emma accapare son attention. Elle fut honteuse lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié son fils pendant tout cet après-midi.

 **-J'ai confié le prince Neal au Prince, je me suis dit que les discussions d'adultes l'ennuieraient sûrement, et j'ai pensé que découvrir le château avec Henry serait bien plus intéressant qu'avec Scar'** , répondit Emma.

 **-Ils ne devraient plus tarder dans ce cas** , sourit la Reine, rassurée.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain et un grand cri retenti dans la pièce.

 **-Maman, je suis désolé, on n'est pas en retard ?**

Snow vit avec effroi, une tornade brune se ruer vers son ancienne belle-mère. Elle s'attendait à entendre Régina hurler des menaces au malotru qui l'avait ainsi bousculée, mais encore une fois, rien ne se passa comme prévu...

 **-Henry, chéri, bien sûr que tu n'es pas en retard, nous sommes tous arrivés un peu en avance** , lui assura tendrement celle dont le nom faisait encore trembler des centaines de pauvres gens. **As-tu passé une bonne journée mon petit prince ?**

Jamais Snow ne lui avait entendu un tel ton. Enfin si, quand elle s'adressait à elle lors de leurs premières rencontres, avec cette tendresse maternelle, cette amour unique que seul Régina pouvait donner et qu'elle lui avait refusée.

 **-Oui, j'ai fait visiter le château à Neal et après on est allé dans ma chambre pour discuter de nos vies ! Tu savais qu'il y avait une volière avec pleins d'oiseaux dans son château ? C'est fantastique, non ?**

 **-Effectivement mon chéri, ça m'a tout l'air d'être incroyable** , lui sourit Régina en jetant un regard moqueur à Snow. Elle tourna la tête vers Neal, qui se tenait intimidé à l'entrée de la pièce. **Et vous, avez-vous passé une bonne journée ?**

 **-Oui Votre Majesté, le Prince Henry est un bon compagnon de jeux et discuter avec lui est très plaisant** , répondit le prince, un peu gêné.

Il avait suivi Henry toute la journée, à travers les couloirs interminables du palais, le jeune garçon lui avait raconté pleins d'histoires sur sa vie. Il avait été étonné par tout ce que le jeune prince lui expliquait et lui montrait.

Tout sa vie, il avait entendu dire que le Royaume Noir était un repaire de truands et de malfaiteurs, que la Reine était cruelle et sans cœur. Mais voilà que le petit garçon à ses côtés lui racontait que cette même personne l'avait sauvé et le considérait comme son propre fils, alors qu'elle n'était pas sa vraie mère. Sa vraie maman était morte trois ans plus tôt dans une attaque de troll.

A un moment, les deux princes commencèrent à avoir un peu faim, alors Henry avait proposé à Neal de le suivre dans les cuisines du palais, pour demander à une des cuisinières des gâteaux. Neal avait suivi avec curiosité le petit garçon jusqu'aux grandes cuisines où des dizaines de cuisiniers s'affairaient à confectionner des plats.

Alors que Neal s'attendait à voir Henry ordonner aux cuisinières de lui donner des pâtisseries, celui-ci se contenta de demander à une des cuisinières si elle pouvait leurs donner quelques gâteaux. Après avoir salué respectueusement son prince, la femme lui avait tendu une petite boîte en métal dans laquelle diverses sucreries étaient rangées. Henry avait alors eu un immense sourire et avait remercié la femme comme si elle lui avait offert son poids en or.

Ils s'étaient ensuite précipités dans la chambre du prince. Celle-ci était immense. Il y avait un grand lit et des étagères remplies de livres au mur. Il lui avait montré quelques-uns de ses jouets en bois et en métal. Ils avaient ensuite discuté de tout et de rien.

 **-Venez-vous asseoir Neal** , lui dit Régina en lui désignant une chaise entre Henry et Ruby.

Elle était assise au bout de la table, en face de son fils. A sa droite il y avait Emma, Dorothée, Ruby et lui et à sa gauche il y avait son père, Charming, sa mère, Snow, Granny et Scarlett.

Le dîner commença silencieusement, quatre valets étaient venus les servir. Henry avait ensuite décidé de prendre la parole, demandant à sa mère ce qu'elle avait fait pendant la journée. Celle-ci lui avait répondu avec tendresse.

Emma avait ensuite enchaîné sur les progrès que le Prince avait faits en combat. Au grand étonnement de Snow, Régina avait grogné que si son fils se blessait une seule fois avec une des maudites armes que le Général lui avait mises entre les mains, elle lui en voudrait toute sa vie. Emma et Henry avaient éclaté de rire et Ruby, Dorothée et Scarlett avaient souri.

Le reste du repas se passa tranquillement, les uns et les autres discutant entre eux.

Ils s'étaient ensuite tous séparé, Neal avait raconté avec animation sa journée, Granny avait décrit avec ravissement ses discussions avec ses petites filles.

* * *

Le lendemain, Scarlett leur proposa de leur faire visiter la capitale. Charming avait accepté, toujours animé par cette curiosité. Il voulait en savoir plus sur le Royaume Noir. Avant d'arriver au palais de la Reine, ils avaient traversé le royaume, mais Hestia ne les avait pas fait passer par d'autres villes ou villages.

Il espérait ainsi en apprendre plus sur le royaume en visitant sa capitale. Neal était heureux de les accompagner, il voulait voir par ses yeux la ville qu'Henry lui avait décrite avec émerveillement la veille. Il était d'ailleurs déçu que le jeune prince ne puisse les accompagner, il lui avait dit qu'il devait étudier avec le précepteur et ensuite Emma lui avait proposé de lui montrer ses progrès dans un combat amical.

C'est ainsi que la petite famille royale, accompagnée de quelques gardes, de Granny et de Scarlett, se rendit à Apfel. Pendant plusieurs heures, la louve leur fit découvrir la ville de long en large et en travers. Ils flânèrent dans de petits marchés, entrèrent dans des boutiques, hélés par les marchands.

Ils rentrèrent éreintés par leur journée. En se séparant, Scarlett leur rappela que ce soir, ils dînaient à la Table Haute devant la Cour. Et en effet, Echosia se présenta à leur porte afin de les mener à la Grande Salle. Ils s'étaient habillés coquettement, bien qu'ils n'aient pas vraiment prévu de vêtements extraordinaires.

Un héraut les annonça et ils traversèrent l'immense salle, où quatre grandes tables étaient installées, puis montèrent sur une estrade, où une autre grande table accueillait la Reine, son fils, le Général et les cinq autres conseillers.

Scarlett, Ruby, Dorothée et Granny étaient assises à la table la plus proche de l'estrade. La famille royale prit place à la Table Haute. Neal s'assit à côté d'Henry et les deux princes se sourirent. Il était ironique de voir à quel point les fils des deux pires ennemies que la Forêt Enchanté est jamais connue, s'entendaient bien.

Le dîner se déroula tranquillement, la Reine s'entretenait à mi-voix avec le Général, toujours à sa droite, Henry et Neal se racontaient leur journée avec bonne humeur, et James observait avec intérêt, à la gauche de la Reine, la Cour du Royaume Noir.

Les gens semblaient être placés par ordre d'importance : plus la table était proche de l'estrade, plus ils étaient importants. Ruby, en tant que Guérisseuse du palais, Scarlett en tant que Grande Inspectrice de l'Extérieur et Dorothée, qui avait elle aussi un titre, mais qu'il avait oublié, étaient très bien placées.

Mais étonnement, la Cours de Régina n'avait rien à voir avec celle du Royaume Blanc ou même de l'EvilQueen. Il n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer, mais il avait cette sensation qui le poussait à se rendre compte de la réelle transformation de la Reine et de son royaume. Emma et Scarlett avaient raison, même Neal et Granny semblaient s'en être rendu compte. Seule Snow, aveuglée par sa haine, refusait de voir les immenses progrès que Régina avait faits.

A la fin du dîner, ils étaient invités à poursuivre la soirée dans un des grands salons du palais, où les notables jouaient, discutaient et se divertissaient. La Reine leur glissa qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés d'y aller, elle-même ne restait pas longtemps.

Charming insista pour y aller, mais Snow lui dit qu'elle était fatiguée, et qu'elle préférait rentrer dans ses appartements. James avait acquiescé, et lui avait dit qu'il la rejoindrait plus tard.

Dans le salon, il fut abordé par plusieurs notables, qui étaient tous inquiet quant à la présence du Royaume Blanc dans leur pays. Le roi s'employa donc à les rassurer, leur assurant qu'ils n'étaient là que pour observer les avancées de leur royaume, et qu'il n'était aucunement question de leur déclarer la guerre ou de leur porter préjudice. Des marchands lui avaient alors demandé s'ils prévoyaient d'établir des accords commerciaux avec eux, certains avaient même commencé à vanter les mérites de leurs marchandises.

Sa soirée fut très productive, il avait appris plusieurs choses qu'il jugeait très intéressantes. Et il avouait être tenté par les propositions commerciales du Royaume Noir, Barbe Noire n'avait peut-être pas tort après tout.

Le lendemain, il avait eu une conversation avec Snow, qui furieuse lui avait reproché de faire ami-ami avec Régina et son maudit royaume. James lui avait alors dit, qu'effectivement, il ne serait pas contre une alliance avec le Royaume Noir. Il jugeait que Régina avait réellement changée et qu'elle était digne de confiance. Il tenta de persuader Snow qu'elle méritait une dernière chance, mais la reine, furieuse, lui déclara que c'était trop tard, Régina avait épuisé toutes les chances qu'elle lui avait offerte.

 **-Toi aussi, tu ne comprends rien !** Lui hurlât-elle, rouge de colère, **elle vous a tous ensorcelé. Mais plus pour longtemps !** Terminât-elle gravement en sortant rapidement de leur chambre.

 **-Snow ! Attend !**

James tenta de la rattraper mais elle avait disparu. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment, sa femme allait faire une bêtise, il devait absolument la rattraper avant qu'elle ne la fasse.

Il courut à travers tout le château, demandant à chaque personne qu'il croisait s'ils avaient vu sa femme. August, le Grand Conseillers lui appris qu'elle avait demandé à voir la Reine en privé.

 **-Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?** Demandât-il inquiétait par le visage paniqué du roi.

 **-Elle va faire une bêtise, il faut l'en empêcher** , déclarât l'homme en courant vers la direction indiquée par le brun.

 **-Quoi ?** Répondit peu rassurer le conseiller en courant à la suite du blond.

James ouvrit la porte du bureau de la Reine, sans prêter attention aux gardes qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de l'empêcher de passer. Il se rua dans le bureau juste à temps pour voir Snow au-dessus du corps de Régina.

En voyant sa Reine immobile, à terre, August paniqué appela les deux gardes.

* * *

* _Il faut imaginer la Grande Salle de Poudlard, mais en encore plus grande, je me suis inspiré de la salle de Castelcerf dans L'Assassin Royal, pour ceux qui connaisse..._

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Voilà^^ Encore un cliffangher... Désolé...  
**

 **Je remercie Enoradesmots de m'avoir aidé pour la correction !  
**

 **A lundi prochain pour l'avant dernier chapitre !**


	14. Chapter 14 - La reine Snow

**Salutation !**

 **Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue. J'espère en tout cas que la fin vous plaira !**

 **Je vous remercie pour vos retours, vos mise en favoris, vos follows, vos commentaires et de me lire tout simplement !**

 **Ambre : Ben parce que sinon c'est pas drôle :) Désolé pour la frustration, mais je t'assure que ça en vaut la peine ! Ose me dire le contraire à la fin de ce chapitre ! Quoique, c'est peut-être pas le bon exemple... Je suis contente que voire Régina comme ça t'ai plu ! Effectivement, elle laisse entrevoir peut-être un de ses seules faiblesses aux Charmings. Il faut bien que l'un des deux ne soit pas buté ! Je te laisserai Snow avec plaisir mais malheureusement il te faudra attendre la fin^^**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à ABC et à Adam Horowitz et Eddy Kitsis, mais l'histoire est la mienne.**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 14  
**_

 **La reine Snow  
**

* * *

Emma était plutôt contente, assise dernière son bureau elle pensait aux événements de la veille. Elle avait rejoint la chambre de Régina vers la fin de la soirée. Elle avait dû raconter son voyage à Bailieu une bonne dizaine de fois à plusieurs notables du Royaume Noir avant de pouvoir enfin quitter le salon, deux heures après la Reine.

Quand elle était entrée dans sa chambre, Régina l'avait regardé comme si elle était folle.

 **-Tes parents sont là, hors de questions qu'il ne se passe quoique ce soit temps qu'ils sont là !** Lui avait-elle déclaré de sa voix autoritaire.

Emma s'était braqué immédiatement en déclarant que ses parents étaient mort et avait tenté de l'approcher mais Régina lui avait échappée. La blonde avait alors soupiré aux ridicules manières de sa Reine. Et à force de persuasion, elle avait réussi à lui arracher un baiser, puis un autre et elles avaient fini la soirée dans le grand lit de la Reine, au grand ravissement d'Emma.

Le lendemain, elle avait surpris le regard tendre de Régina sur elle alors qu'elle se réveillait doucement. Elle aimait plus que tout sentir la Reine contre elle, dans ses bras. Celle-ci lui avait reproché de la rendre faible, Emma avait souri en l'embrassant tendrement et lui avait susurré au creux de son oreille qu'elle pouvait bien être faible avec elle tous les jours.

Elles s'étaient longuement embrassées ce matin, jusqu'à ce que la Reine se souvienne qu'elle avait un rendez-vous avec Theor, tôt dans la matinée. Emma avait maudit tout bas le conseiller, elle qui avait enfin réussit à faire oublier ses parents à sa Reine, voilà qu'elle lui était à présent retiré pour de stupides devoirs de reine.

Régina avait souri à ses grognements et lui avait déposée un baiser infiniment tendre sur les lèvres avant d'aller se préparer. Emma était restée immobile un instant.

Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'il se passait, elle aurait été incapable de dire si ça lui plaisait, mais elle avait l'impression que leur relation commençait à changer, à évoluer vers une direction qui lui était complètement inconnue.

Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'elles agissaient toutes les deux, elle ne saurait dire qui avait commencé, mais leurs échanges avaient commencé à être plus tendres, empreints d'un sentiment qu'elle ne saurait définir mais qui leur faisait peur à toutes les deux. À chaque fois que l'une initiait des baisers ou des étreintes un peu trop tendres, l'autre l'effaçait en les rendant passionnés.

Alors qu'Emma était plongé dans ses réflexions, elle se rendit compte qu'un page était rentré dans son bureau sans invitation, alors qu'elle allait le réprimander, il parla,

 **\- Veuillez m'excuser Général, mais j'ai frappé et je n'ai obtenu aucune réponse, le Grand Conseiller m'a demandé de vous donner ce message, il a ajouté que c'était très urgent.**

Emma tendit la main pour se saisir du billet,

 _"Emma, dépêche-toi d'aller dans la salle du conseil, nous avons un très gros problème URGENT, que seul toi puisses résoudre._

 _August, GC."_

 **-Merci gamin, je dois y aller.**

Elle se précipita vers la salle du conseil. Si elle avait appris une chose sur August ces dernières années, c'est qu'il n'exagère que rarement.

Devant la porte, les deux gardes la laissèrent entrer. Elle entra en trombe dans la pièce. Elle remarqua deux choses : il y avait énormément de personnes dans la pièce, tout le conseil, mais aussi Snow et Charming. Ce dernier avait l'air scandalisé et totalement perdu, et Snow avait un petit sourire satisfait qu'Emma détesta immédiatement.

La seconde chose qu'elle remarqua était le corps immobile de sa Reine étendu sur un divan. Elle ne put détacher son regard d'elle.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?** demandât-elle, d'une voix tremblante, peu sûre de réussir à se contrôler s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Régina.

 **-La Reine Snow White a utilisé un Sleeping Curse sur notre Reine** , lui répondit quelqu'un mais elle ne fit pas attention qui c'était, trop chamboulée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Elle se tourna dangereusement vers celle qu'elle avait longtemps considérée comme sa mère.

 **-J'espère que vous êtes conscient que c'est une putain de déclaration de guerre** , déclarât-elle en se tournant vers le couple royal. **Et je vais me faire un plaisir immense d'anéantir votre putain de royaume d-**

 **-Général, s'il vous plaît** , l'arrêta August, **nous ne sommes pas là pour proférer des menaces à leur encontre. Dois-je vous rappeler que le rôle du Conseil est de prendre des décisions quand la Reine ne le peut pas et de le faire pour le bien du royaume ?**

 **-Venger la Reine n'est-ce pas notre devoir ?** Demanda Emma sans quitter des yeux Snow, la fusillant avec application du regard.

 **-Non, notre devoir est de la faire revenir, pour qu'elle puisse prendre cette décision elle-même** , déclarât August, implacable.

Un éclair de peur et de compréhension traversa les yeux d'Emma quand elle tourna son regard sur lui.

 **-Mais seul un True Love Kiss, peut la sauver** , argua Charming, **je suis vraiment désolé Emma, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle prévoyait de faire et je ne le cautionne absolument pas.**

Emma l'ignorât, trop perdue dans ses pensées.

 **-Non...** Soufflât-elle soudain.

 **-Emma, tu-**

 **-Non, tu ne comprends pas, si je fais ça, Elle va me détester. Je- nous ne sommes pas prêtes pour ça** , soufflât-elle.

Charming ne comprenait rien. Régina avait-elle trouvé son True Love ici ? Mais dans ce cas, où était-il ?

 **-Général Swan, le Conseil de la Reine vous ordonne de la réveiller.**

Charming se figea incertain de ce qu'il venait entendre.

Emma souffla pour prendre courage et se dirigea vers le corps endormi de sa Reine. Elle se pencha vers elle, se perdant un instant dans son parfum.

Et sous le regard horrifié de Snow, et choqué de Charming, elle posa ses lèvres contre celles de l'ancienne EvilQueen.

Le souffle de la magie du True Love éclata alors et la Reine s'éveillât.

* * *

 **-Emma...** Soufflât la Reine en ouvrant les yeux, et en découvrant les deux émeraudes emplis de crainte et d'incertitude.

 **-Régina, je-**

 **-Chut... Nous en parlerons plus tard, je pense que nous avons des affaires plus pressantes à régler.**

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, un grand cri retenti dans la pièce.

 **-C'est impossible ! Quel sort lui as-tu jeté, sorcière ?** Snow était furieuse, son plan était pourtant parfait.

Qui aurait pût aimer Régina après tout ? Elle ne lui connaissait pas de True Love ! Elle aurait dû rester endormie, pour toujours. Et voilà que sa propre fille, la chair de sa chair, le fruit de ses entrailles, l'avait réveillé. Le Sleeping Curse aurait dû annuler tous les sorts que la sorcière avait jetés, et ça n'avait pas marché.

 **-Ça suffit Snow !** Lui répondit Charming, à la grande surprise de tous, **tu en as fait assez. Tu viens probablement de ruiner toute nos chances auprès d'Emma et du Royaume Noir. Tu as blessé assez de monde**.

Emma aida la Reine à se redresser, fusilla sa mère et remercia d'un regard son père.

 **-Ma Reine, si vous me le permettez, je crois que vous devriez vous reposer avant de prendre une quelconque décision. Ce genre de sort à tendance à vider de son énergie celui qui le subit** , intervint Dahiannah.

Tous les autres conseillers acquiescèrent,

 **-Très bien, nous en parlerons ce soir** , dit la Reine, se pliant à la décision de ses conseillers. **Général.**

Celle-ci acquiesça et la suivit, tendant son bras à sa souveraine, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard meurtrier à sa mère.

Elles se retrouvèrent seules dans la chambre de la Reine. Elles restèrent un instant silencieuses, Emma avait baissé les yeux, inconfortable.

 **-Si vous souhaitez que je parte, je le ferais ma Reine** , déclara la blonde, brisant le silence.

 **-Et pourquoi voudrais-je une telle chose ?** Régina paraissait réellement surprise par la question.

 **-Parce que je n'ai pas su vous protéger, et que- je sais que vous ne vouliez pas d-**

 **-Ce n'est pas parce que Snow a réussi à m'atteindre que votre protection n'en est pas moins efficaces. Personne n'aurait pu le prévoir.**

 **-Bien sûr que si ! C'était évident qu'elle allait tenter quelque chose contre vous ! Je n'ai pas été assez p-**

 **-Arrêtez de vous fustiger ainsi. Vous n'avez rien fait de mal, point.** Le ton ne laissait aucune place à la discussion et Emma se contenta de baisser à nouveau les yeux. **Et pour ce qui est du second point... Pourquoi voudrais-je que mon True Love s'éloigne de moi ?**

 **-L'amour est une faiblesse** , souffla Emma, **c'est écrit sur plusieurs parchemins dans ta chambre.**

 **-C'était ce que je croyais avant de te rencontrer et d'avoir Henry. Aujourd'hui, je sais que l'amour est une force. Emma... Ne nous voilons pas la face, nous le savions toute les deux.** Elles avaient repris le tutoiement qu'elles employaient quand elles étaient seules.

Emma préféra ne rien dire, évidemment qu'elle savait qu'elle aimait Régina et qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour que ça soit réciproque. Mais rien dans l'attitude de celle-ci ne laissait penser qu'elle voulait plus que ce qu'elles avaient déjà.

 **-Nous ne sommes pas prêtes** , soufflât-elle.

 **-Nous n'étions pas prêtes** , rectifia la Reine, **je ne suis pas resté très longtemps endormie, mais suffisamment pour penser à ce qu'il se passera quand tu m'aurais réveillée.**

 **-Tu savais ?** Demandât timidement Emma.

 **-Évidemment, qui d'autre aurait pu le faire ? Emma je ne dis pas qu'il faut que nous nous déclarions notre amour éternel dans la minute, mais nous ne pouvons ignorer ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui.** Régina fit un pas vers elle et pris ses mains dans les siennes, **tu as remarqué comme moi que depuis quelques semaines, notre... relation, a changé. L'autre jour, dans la salle du jugement, ce que tu m'as dit ressemblait énormément à une déclaration.**

Emma baissa les yeux. Elle en avait été douloureusement consciente.

 **-Très bien. Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie à présent ? Que faisons-nous à présent ?**

 **-Nous ne changeons rien, tout le monde sait ce que nous sommes l'une pour l'autre, et la rumeur de ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui va tout confirmer.**

Elles se regardèrent un moment les yeux dans les yeux, avant qu'elles ne s'avancent d'un même mouvement pour s'embrasser tendrement. Jamais elles ne s'étaient embrassées comme ça. Emma compris que l'étrange sentiment qu'elle ressentait pour Régina était de l'amour.

 **-Et j'ai adoré la tête qu'à fait Snow quand elle m'a vu me réveiller. J'ai cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter** , ricana la Reine sous le regard faussement exaspéré d'Emma.

 **-Bien fait pour elle ! Elle a osé t'empoisonner, elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait !**

Elles rirent doucement avant de seller leurs lèvres à nouveau.

 **-Tu penses que je dois remercier ta mère ?** Devant le regard interrogatif d'Emma, elle expliqua : **sans elle, jamais nous n'aurions accepté aussi rapidement nos sentiments...**

Emma rit doucement, oubliant même de relever le titre dont Régina avait affublé Snow.

Après ce qu'elle avait fait, elle ne la considérerait jamais plus comme sa mère. Charming par contre l'avait étonnamment surprise en s'opposant à elle. Jamais il ne l'avait fait quand elle était enfant. Peut-être que lui, elle pourrait lui pardonner.

Les lèvres de la Reine interrompirent ses pensées.

 **-Dahiannah à raison, je suis un peu fatiguée, nous devrions peut-être nous allonger un peu.** Le regard de sa Reine laissait clairement sous-entendre qu'elle ne comptait pas se reposer, loin de là.

Emma sourit et la souleva pour la porter jusqu'à son grand lit.

 **-Vos désirs sont des ordres que je m'empresserais toujours d'accomplir** , lui susurrât-elle.

* * *

Comme prévu, le soir même, tous les conseillers se réunirent pour débattre de ce qu'il fallait faire à présent. Seules la Reine et le Général n'étaient pas présentes. August avait proposé à Charming d'assister à la réunion et de défendre sa femme si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. James avait accepté et avait confié Snow à Scarlett, avec l'interdiction formelle de sortir de leurs appartements. August avait demandé à deux gardes du Royaume Noir de vérifier que les ordres étaient bien respectés.

Enfin, la Reine entra dans la salle du conseil, suivie de près par son Général. Toutes deux avaient un visage fermé. Personne ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il s'était dit entre elles.

 **-Merci de vous être déplacés, asseyez-vous** , prononça la Reine en s'asseyant. Elle regarda August.

 **-Nous sommes ici pour discuter des événements de ce matin** , déclara le brun. **Nous connaissons déjà l'avis d'Emma, et vous savez qu'elle n'a probablement pas changé d'avis** , Cleo et Dahiannah sourirent et Emma acquiesça. **Pensez-vous que nous devrions répliqués à l'attaque du Royaume Blanc ?**

 **-Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agissait une attaque du Royaume Blanc** , répliqua Dahiannah, **le roi James ne semblait pas au courant des agissements de la reine Snow, et il a plusieurs fois exprimé son mécontentement quant à cet acte. Il s'est d'ailleurs excuser. Je pense que c'est à la Reine de décider.**

 **-Qui est d'accord avec Dahiannah ?** Demanda August en levant la main, Saul, Theor et Cleo firent de même.

Emma failli se lever, furieuse mais elle vit que Régina s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, elle se tut donc.

 **-Merci. Je suis d'accord avec vous. Cette affaire ne concerne nullement le Royaume Noir et le Royaume Blanc ni même leurs reines respectives. C'était la vengeance de Snow-White envers sa belle-mère, l'EvilQueen. Pour ma part, j'estime que je le méritais, je pense donc qu'une quelconque déclaration de guerre est inutile, elle apportera plus de mal que de bien dans notre royaume.** Elle se tourna vers Charming, **aucunes représailles ne seront orchestrées contre vous ou votre royaume. Mais si vous souhaitez nous déclarer la guerre, rien ne nous retiendra d'anéantir votre minable petit royaume,** déclarât-elle d'une voix sombre et sans appel. **Je sais que rien ne pourra pardonner le mal que je vous ai fait pendant des années, mais sachez que j'ai abandonné toute idée de vengeance il y a bien longtemps et que j'ai pardonné à Snow le mal qu'elle m'avait fait. Elle n'est plus la petite fille cause de tous mes malheurs et je ne suis plus l'EvilQueen, source de tous ses malheurs. Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre de moi.**

Charming était sans voix. Il s'était attendu à voir la rage dévorer la jeune femme, et pourtant elle était posée et n'en voulait pas à Snow pour ce qu'elle avait fait. C'était irréel. Il ne put qu'acquiescer.

 **-Encore une fois, je suis désolé pour tous ce qui s'est passé. Je ne comprends pas comment Snow a pu faire une telle chose. Avant ce matin, j'avoue que j'étais prêt à vous proposer des accords commerciaux et une alliance militaire et économique. Mais, après ces événements, je pourrais comprendre que vous ne nous fassiez plus confiance. Même si ce n'était pas le cas, j'ai malheureusement l'impression que Snow, et probablement une bonne partie de ce que vous appelez l'Extérieur, ne sont pas prêts à croire en votre rédemption. Mais lorsque tous les préjugés seront dépassés, et si un jour, les murs d'épines tombent, sachez que je serais votre plus fervent défenseur.**

Emma était choquée par le discours de son père. Il croyait vraiment que Régina avait changé, il voulait faire des alliances avec le Royaume Noir, malgré ce qui c'était passé le matin même.

Régina le remercia d'un signe de la tête.

 **-Bien, je crois que tout est réglé à présent** , déclara la Reine en se levant, suivie par tous ses conseillers qui la regardèrent sortir de la salle en silence.

Charming entra dans ses appartements, satisfait.

 **-Alors, qu'a décidé le conseil ?** Demanda Scarlett.

 **-Ils ont laissé la décision à Régina et elle a décidé de ne pas se venger. Elle a pardonné à Snow tout ce qu'elle avait fait, et a dit qu'elle avait abandonné toute idée de vengeance depuis bien longtemps.**

Granny et Snow le regardèrent comme s'il était fou et Scarlett eu un sourire satisfait.

Le soir, ils furent à nouveau réuni, comme deux jours auparavant, dans la salle à manger pour le dîner, Bretis avait lui aussi été convié, Scarlett l'avait présenté quelques heures plus tôt à sa grand-mère et à ses amis. Snow contenait difficilement sa colère face aux regards que sa fille et son ancienne belle-mère échangeaient.

Elle avait promis à James qu'elle ne ferait pas d'esclandre et qu'elle s'excuserait auprès de Régina. Ce qu'elle fit à demi-mots devant le sourire à mi satisfait, mi moqueur de la Reine.

Le dîner était terminé, ils s'apprêtaient à regagner leurs appartements respectifs, quand une voix moqueuse retentit :

 **-Hello deary, je suis sûr que je t'ai manquée !**

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Voilà^^ Un dernier petit cliffangher pour la route :D  
**

 **Je remercie Enoradesmots de m'avoir aidé pour la correction !  
**

 **A lundi prochain pour le dernier chapitre !**


	15. Chapter 15 - Le Ténébreux

**Salutations !**

 **Je suis vraiment étonné que très peu d'entre vous ai trouvé qui se cachait derrière le _deary._ Je tiens tout de même à rappeler que Cruella est actuellement dans notre monde avec Lily et Ursula... J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira tout de même !**

 **C'est le dernier chapitre de cette histoire^^ Il est beaucoup plus court que les autres et c'est pour ça que je posterai l'épilogue jeudi ou vendredi ! J'espère que cette fin vous plaira !**

 **Merci encore et toujours à vous qui suivez et lisez cette histoire (quelque soit votre degré d'implication :D) !  
**

 **Ambre : Contente que le chapitre t'ai plu^^ J'aime bien la guimauve ;) En tout cas bravo pour Rumple, visiblement tu es la seule à ne pas t'être trompé... Pour ces motivations, je vais te laisser juger avec ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaise :) Merci beaucoup pour ta review !**

 **Plume77 : Encore faut-il l'avoir trouvé^^ Le True Love est quelque chose d'extrêmement rare !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à ABC et à Adam Horowitz et Eddy Kitsis, mais l'histoire est la mienne.**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 15  
**_

 **Le Ténébreux  
**

* * *

Régina se figea. Elle n'avait aucunement besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui avait prononcé ces mots.

 **-Rumple.** Elle se retourna et mît un faux sourire sur son visage. **Je te pensais enfermé au Royaume Blanc.**

 **-Comment vous êtes-vous échappé ?** Demanda Charming, l'épée à la main.

 **-Mais je ne me suis pas enfui, petit berger** , répondit en ricanant le Dark-One.

Tous se retournèrent vers Snow.

 **-C'est comme ça que tu as eu le Sleeping Curse, n'est-ce pas ?** Devina Régina, **tu es prête à le libérer pour te venger.**

Snow ne dit rien, se contentant de dévisager furieusement le sorcier. Pourquoi était-il apparu subitement ?

 **-Mais parce que je voulais dire adieu à Régina avant de retrouver mon fils, très chère** , répondit-il en lui adressant un sourire entendu.

Emma avait entendu suffisamment d'histoires pour savoir que le sorcier était très dangereux. Elle mit les enfants et Granny derrière Régina, et se plaça devant sa Reine, prête à faire face.

L'homme eu un regard et un sourire ébloui, on aurait dit un enfant à qui on aurait offert le plus beau cadeau du monde.

 **-Emma Swan ou Princesse Emma !** Déclarât-il, **vous avez finalement trouvé votre place, n'est-ce pas ?**

Tout le monde regarda la blonde.

 **-Tu lui as déjà parlé ?** Demanda Charming, interloqué.

 **-Non, c'est la première fois que je le vois** , assura Emma.

 **-Et pourtant, je me souviens très bien de la jeune princesse qui est venue devant ma cellule, intriguée par le vil prisonnier que ses parents retenaient prisonnier dans la prison la plus puissante du monde.** Le sorcier fit un geste de la main et Emma ouvrit grand les yeux, assaillie par des souvenirs qu'elle avait oubliés. **C'est mieux ainsi, n'est-ce pas ?**

La guerrière le regarda, perdue.

 **-Emma, tu n'aurais pas passé un marché avec lui ?** Demanda Régina, scandalisée.

 **-Si...** Soufflât la blonde, encore sous le choc.

 **-Quel était-il ?**

 **-La liberté, le courage de prendre ses propres décisions pour une fois dans sa vie, écouter son cœur, avoir la force d'être égoïste au moins une fois dans sa vie, chercher et trouver sa place** , chantonna Rumple.

 **-Et en échange ?** Demanda Scarlett.

 **-Oublier la conversation que l'on avait eue grâce aux pierres du souvenir d'Arendelle et-** Elle s'interrompit, choquée.

 **-Quoi ?** Demandèrent, Régina, Scarlett, Charming et Snow en même temps.

 **-Promettre de me rendre au Royaume Noir au moins une fois dans ma vie et... parler à la Reine** , souffla Emma, chamboulée.

Tous la regardèrent, médusés. Elle dévisageait Rumple, horrifiée.

 **-Tout ce que j'ai fait ces dernières années n'était dicté que par vous !** Accusât-elle le sorcier.

 **-Non, vous avez rempli votre part du marché, rien ne vous empêchait de ne séjourner que quelques jours à Arendelle puis au Royaume Noir. Vous auriez pu devenir une simple villageoise dans un village quelconque ou un pirate sillonnant les mers, mais vous avez tissé des liens dans ces deux pays. Vous vous êtes lié d'amitié avec la famille royale d'Arendelle, vous avez appris à vous battre et vous avez réussi à établir des stratégies, seule, sans mon concoure. Vous vous êtes introduite dans le château de la Reine et l'avez défiée de votre propre chef ! Vous auriez pu seulement vous présenter à une de ses audiences, mais vous avez choisi de lui proposer vos services** , il lui fit un clin d'œil entendu, **vous avez pris vos propres décisions tout en respectant notre marché. Je peux dire avec plaisir que nous n'avons plus de deal depuis trois ans.**

Charming et Snow avaient ouvert grand les oreilles à l'entente de quelques parcelles des aventures de leur fille. Arendelle. Ils ne connaissaient que très peu ce royaume et ses dirigeants.

 **-Quel marché avez-vous passé avec Snow ?** Demanda soudain Emma.

 **-Oh, un Sleeping Curse en échange d'un haricot trouvé dans les affaires du véritable prince James** , répondit-il en leur montrant ledit haricot. **Ce marché aussi est terminé.**

 **-Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?** Demanda soudain Régina.

 **-Je l'ai déjà dit ! Pour te dire au revoir Régina** , lui sourit le sorcier.

 **-Pourquoi ?** La reine ne comprenait pas.

 **-Parce que je pars, pour toujours. Je voulais m'assurer que tout avait fonctionné parfaitement avant de partir.**

 **-De quoi parles-tu ? Qu'as-tu fait ?** Régina était angoissée, qu'est-ce qu'il manigançait encore ?

 **-Oh ! Ne t'inquiète pas Majesté, je ne veux pas me venger de ce que tu as fait à Belle, je pense que tu as eu raison, il était égoïste de la garder près de moi alors que je préférais le pouvoir à son bonheur. Je ne suis pas comme toi, prête à tout pour protéger les tiens.** Il sourit à Emma, puis retournât son intention vers Régina. **Non ! En vérité j'essayais simplement de me faire pardonner pour ce que je t'ai fait ! Oui, je sais, c'est étrange et affreusement pas mon genre, mais il faut dire que nous nous sommes ramollis avec le temps, n'est-ce pas ? Il faut dire que ces quelques décennies à l'écart des Ténèbres m'ont aidé à faire le tri dans mes pensées et en attendant le temps où Snow viendrait me proposer un marché, j'ai confectionné ce plan. Je savais déjà que la Princesse était ton True Love et je connaissais assez bien cette magie et la jeune fille, pour savoir qu'elle t'aurait intriguée et que tu ne l'aurais pas laissée sortir de ta vie aussi facilement. Je te rendais le True Love que je t'avais arraché il y a des années et-**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ce n'est pas toi qui as tué Daniel, c'est Cora !** Interrompit Régina.

 **-Te souviens-tu de ta passionnante et tragique aventure avec ce cher Chapelier et un certain Docteur Frankenstein ?**

Régina écarquilla les yeux, horrifiée, comprenant où voulait en venir le sorcier.

 **-Non, tu n'aurais pas osé...**

 **-Si je n'avais pas demandé à ce docteur de trafiquer son expérience, tu ne serais probablement jamais devenu l'EvilQueen, que nous redoutions tous** , sourit-il pauvrement, pendant que l'horreur se peignait sur les traits de la Reine. **Ensuite, Snow est venu me proposer son fameux marché, je savais qu'elle voudrait te rendre la pareille en t'endormant pour l'éternité, croyant que tu ne pourrais être réveillée, mais moi je savais que c'était faux !** Gloussât-il. **Si tu n'avais pas gardé la princesse près de toi, je l'aurais trouvé et me serais arrangé pour qu'elle vienne te donner ton True Love Kiss ! Et en te réveillant, tu avais ta vengeance, tu étais le True Love de la fille de tes pires ennemis ! Ils ne peuvent désormais plus rien te faire, car ça reviendrais à la perdre pour toujours ! Et je pouvais faire tout ça et partir pour toujours, sortir de ta vie, te libérer de mon emprise, te laisser tranquillement vivre ton amour !**

Tout le monde regardait le Dark-One, choqué par ses paroles. Le silence fut rompu par une petite voix.

 **-Pourquoi il a appelé le Général, Princesse Emma White ?**

Tous se tournèrent vers le Prince Neal, qui regardait avec attention la blonde, qui, soudainement gênée laissa avec plaisir ses parents lui répondre.

 **-Parce qu'elle est la fille aînée de tes parents** , chantonna Rumple, **ce qui en fait... ta grande sœur !** termina-t-il en ricanant.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux sous le choc de la révélation.

 **-Bien, je suppose que mon temps ici est terminé, au revoir Majesté, je vous souhaite de retrouver un peu du bonheur que je vous ai arraché.**

Rumple se saisi du haricot et le jeta dans un coin vide de la pièce. Aussitôt un vortex apparu. Le sorcier afficha un sourire satisfait, fit un signe de la main aux personnes présentes et sauta dans le portail.

Le Dark-One ne fit plus jamais d'apparitions dans la Forêt Enchantée.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Voilà^^ Alors ? La boucle est bouclé :)  
**

 **Je remercie Enoradesmots de m'avoir aidé pour la correction !  
**

 **A jeudi ou vendredi pour l'épilogue !**


	16. Epilogue

**Salutation !**

 **Voici l'épilogue de _Général Swan_ ! Je voulais vous remercier sincèrement pour tous vos commentaires, vos follows, vos mise en favoris, et de me lire tout simplement. Savoir que son "travail" est apprécié par d'autres c'est vraiment incroyable et très motivant. ******Sachez que tout vos commentaires m'ont fait immensément plaisir, et même s'ils n'ont pas fait office de motivation pour l'écriture de cette histoire (qui était déjà terminée), ils l'ont été pour mes autres projets (je crois que je n'ai jamais autant écrit de trucs différents que cet été !) !****

 ** **J'espère en tout cas que cette fin vous plaira !****

 ** **Guest : Et oui Rumple reste Rumple ;) Merci pour ta review !****

 ** **Plume77 : Je sais que cette intervention est un peu hors norme pour lui, mais je voulais vraiment qu'il fasse amende honorable auprès de Régina, donc j'avoue m'être fait plaisir sur ce coup là ;) Merci pour tous tes commentaires :)****

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à ABC et à Adam Horowitz et Eddy Kitsis, mais l'histoire est la mienne.**

* * *

 _ **Epilogue**_ **  
**

* * *

 _Sept ans plus tard._

Le Royaume Noir était en effervescence. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour, le mur d'épines allait être abattu et le royaume allait retrouver sa place dans la Forêt Enchantée.

Il avait fallu sept longues années pour convaincre les dirigeants et les peuples de l'Extérieur que le Royaume Noir ne représentait plus une menace, pas plus que sa Reine. Il avait fallu réorganiser une partie du Royaume Noir, initialement axé sur une économie, une politique et une diplomatie uniquement intérieur.

Ces sept années avaient vu l'arrivée de nombreux cortèges royaux, venant des quatre coins de la Forêt Enchantée, vérifier les dires du Roi James du Royaume Blanc. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait remarqué quelque chose de suspect dans le royaume de Régina.

Ils étaient tous rentrés chez eux, convaincus par le changement que le royaume avait opéré sous l'impulsion de Régina. Ils avaient été étonnés de voir l'ancienne EvilQueen si disposée aux discours, se souvenant pour certains d'entre eux de la lueur de folie et d'arrogance qui brillait jadis dans ses yeux quand ils essayaient de conclure un quelconque accord avec elle.

Les quelques souverains d'abord récalcitrants à croire en la rédemption de la Reine et de ses sujets se laissèrent finalement convaincre par les discours de leurs voisins, qui vantaient les mérites du Royaume Noir.

Pendant ces sept ans, beaucoup d'accords furent conclus entre les dirigeants des royaumes voisins, afin d'établir ce qui se passerait une fois que la muraille de ronces tomberait. Le Général voulait à tout prix conserver les postes de guet, mais l'Extérieur leur trouvait une fonction un peu trop menaçante. Il fut convenu que seul un gardien resterait dans chaque tour, afin de prévenir le royaume d'une hypothétique menace.

Les Cavaliers furent déçus de voir leur rôle supprimé. Ce poste fut d'ailleurs le plus prisé pendant ces sept dernières années, les jeunes soldats voulant montrer leur valeur pendant un mois, parcourant le royaume de tours en tours, puis être acclamé et remercié par leur Reine pendant la Parade des Cavaliers.

Cette dernière et les autres fêtes du royaume accueillaient d'ailleurs maintenant des dirigeants de l'Extérieur, agréablement surpris par les réjouissances que Régina était capable d'organiser pour son peuple et ses invités.

De plus, à chaque fois qu'un dirigeant de l'Extérieur était accueilli dans le palais d'Apfel, un grand bal était donné au château. Les dames et les sieurs du Royaume Noir dansaient avec grâce et discutaient avec élégance. Les meilleurs accords commerciaux étaient généralement conclus pendant ces fêtes, les riches marchands se battant presque pour obtenir le monopole de l'exportation ou de l'importation de telle ou telle marchandise.

Les royaumes s'arrachaient aussi des alliances militaires avec le Royaume Noir, comprenant sans mal l'organisation incroyable de son armée. On se pressait pour avoir une entrevue avec le Général et obtenir ses bonnes grâces.

Beaucoup d'histoires circulaient sur ce Général Swan. On avait très rapidement appris qu'elle n'était d'autre que la Princesse Emma White, qui avait fui son royaume et ses parents plus d'une décennie auparavant. On chuchotait aussi, choqué, qu'elle serait le True Love de la Reine Régina. Elle l'aurait réveillée d'un sommeil éternel provoqué par sa propre mère, Snow-White. D'ailleurs l'ancienne EvilQueen n'avait pas tenu à se venger contre l'affront de la Reine Blancharde.

Les sujets de Régina mirent eux aussi un peu de temps à se faire à l'idée que le mur d'épines puisse un jour tomber. Régina avait d'ailleurs organisé un référendum géant afin de demander l'avis de l'ensemble de son peuple sur cette question. Les avis avaient été majoritairement positifs, ils étaient pour la plupart empreints de curiosité.

Régina avait longuement discuté avec les dirigeants de l'Extérieur pour leur annoncer qu'aucune discrimination n'était tolérée dans son royaume. Au même titre que les crimes, elle était répréhensible par la loi.

Ce point aussi avait été sujet de longue parlementions, la justice du Royaume Noir était très dure envers ceux qui enfreignaient volontairement les lois et conciliante avec ceux qui avaient fait une erreur par nécessité.

Il avait été convenu que chaque personne foulant le sol du Royaume Noir subirait la justice de la Reine et que les autres royaumes n'auraient rien à en dire. Si un prince ou un haut dignitaire d'un quelconque royaume enfreignait la loi, il ne serait pas plus à l'abri qu'un paysan de Régina.

Ils avaient finalement accepté avec plus ou moins de réticence les conditions de la Reine.

Aujourd'hui, le Royaume Noir allait s'ouvrir sur l'Extérieur pour la première fois depuis plus de trente-cinq ans. Dans chaque ville et dans chaque village du royaume, des réjouissances étaient organisées, les villageois s'apprêtaient à recevoir les curieux de l'Extérieur et à partager leur culture avec eux. Les dirigeants de l'Extérieur avait fait le voyage la veille jusqu'à Apfel, où ils avaient été reçus par un banquet donné en leur honneur.

Au total ils étaient vingt-trois, venant de huit royaumes différents. Les deux anciens prétendants d'Emma, le roi Killian et le prince Walsh étaient présent. Le père de Killian était mort quatre ans au paravent, le laissant accéder au trône. Il était accompagné de sa femme, la reine Milah. Le prince Walsh était venu accompagner sa mère, la princesse Marianne. Le roi Arthur de Camelot, sa femme et sa fille, la princesse Violet étaient également présents. Il y avait d'autres dirigeants et certains de leurs conseillers. Et bien sûr le roi James et le prince Neal, âgé maintenant de dix-huit années.

Depuis qu'il avait compris qu'Emma était sa sœur, il s'était battu avec sa mère pour aller le plus souvent possible au Royaume Noir pour renouer avec cette sœur disparue. Ils avaient passé de nombreuses heures à discuter de tout et de rien. Ils s'étaient apprivoisés et acceptés l'un l'autre.

Neal en avait beaucoup voulu à ses parents de ne pas lui avoir appris la vérité. Il avait grandi en sachant que sa sœur aînée avait été tuée alors qu'elle était sortie en douce du château de leurs parents. Ceux-ci ne voulaient pas lui raconter des histoires sur sa sœur. Le peu d'informations et d'histoires qu'il avait d'elle, il les tenait de quelques domestiques.

La princesse Emma avait toujours le sourire, elle était belle, intelligente et un peu rebelle. Mais elle voulait plus que tout plaire à ses parents, être la petite fille parfaite qu'ils attendaient d'elle, si bien que ses rares éclats étaient bien vite oublié. Il avait toujours voulu connaître cette sœur aux cheveux d'or qui ravissaient les gens du château.

Neal avait finalement obtenu de passer un mois deux fois dans l'année au Royaume Noir. Et il les avait utilisés à bon escient. Il avait renforcé son amitié avec Henry, le jeune garçon ne lui en voulant pas pour ce que sa mère avait fait à la sienne. Il avait aussi beaucoup apprit aux côtés d'Emma et de Régina. Les habitants du château l'avaient accepté avec facilité, le garçon semblait rendre leur prince heureux.

Il y avait aussi Elsa, Anna et Kristoff d'Arendelle. Leur royaume étant très éloigné du Royaume Noir, ils n'avaient pas participé aux négociations. Mais Emma voulait les revoir, elle avait alors demandé à Régina de leur envoyer une invitation avec une fiole de son propre sang.

Lorsqu'elle avait reconnu ses amis, elle avait totalement oublié toute notion de l'étiquette et s'était précipitée dans les bras d'Anna. Ils avaient beaucoup échangé la veille, heureux de tous se retrouver.

Emma et Régina ne s'étaient pas mariées et ne comptaient pas le faire. La magie du True Love suffisait à les unir pour la vie. Et puis cela ferait d'Emma la princesse consort et elle ne voulait absolument pas de ce titre, préférant rester le Général du Royaume Noir.

Emma regarda avec tendresse Henry discuter maladroitement avec la princesse Violet. Le jeune homme avait fêté ses quinze ans quelques mois au paravent et son visage perdait peu à peu ses rondeurs enfantines pour s'affiner. Il était grand, dépassant Régina de quelques centimètres et égalant presque la taille d'Emma. La blonde le considérait comme son fils tout comme lui la considérait comme sa seconde mère.

Ils étaient tous à cheval, les différentes gardes entassées autour des montures, devant le grand mur de ronces. Trois des mages qui avaient lancé le sort trente-cinq ans auparavant étaient là, accompagné par d'autres sorciers, prêts à faire disparaître l'imposante frontière.

Quelques incantations plus tard, et le mur était tombé, laissant apparaître une forêt. Ils restèrent immobile un instant, tentant de graver dans leur esprit cette scène historique. Puis ils repartirent jusqu'au palais pour assister à la grande célébration que Régina et ses ministres avaient organisé.

Une nouvelle page de l'histoire était tournée.

* * *

 **The end  
**

* * *

 **Voilà^^ Le chapitre est assez maladroit mais je n'ai pas réussit à le réécrire... J'espère qu'il vous a tout de même plu !  
**

 **Je remercie Enoradesmots de m'avoir aidé pour la correction !  
**

 **Et avant de vous quitter, je voulais vous annoncer que je vais publier une seconde histoire : _Affronter son passé_. Il s'agit d'un SwanQueen AU toujours mais dans le monde moderne.  Petit résumé : La famille Swan déménage à Storybrooke. Malgré les épreuves qu'elles ont traversé, Emma et Régina ont réussit à construire une famille aimante et à l'écoute. Arrivées à Storybrooke, elles vont devoir affronter leurs passés. Entre une sœur rongée par ses erreurs et une mère tyrannique voulant se racheter, elles auront beaucoup à pardonner.  
**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que _Général Swan_ ! Je cherche d'ailleurs une bêta pour m'aider avec la correction de cette nouvelle histoire, donc si quelqu'un est intéressé je suis preneuse ;)  
**

 **Voilà ! Merci encore pour m'avoir lu !**

 **A bientôt ;)**


End file.
